Pas meme a l'abri du passe
by Nat2
Summary: Jack et Daniel partent pour l'Egypte, où d'étranges artefacts les attendent... Fic achevée!
1. Default Chapter

PAS MEME A L'ABRI DU PASSE

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com

CATEGORIE: Aventure, un peu de drame, une touche d'humour (allez savoir où…)

SPOILERS: Stargate: the Movie, Solitudes, Hathor, Need, Into The Fire, Point Of View, Forever In A Day, Past And Present, Shades Of Grey.

SEASON / SEQUEL: Saison 3, juste avant Nemesis.

RATING: PG

RESUME: Jack et Daniel partent pour l'Egypte, où d'étranges artefacts les attendent… 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., Showtime Networks Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and not monetary ones. No copyright or trademarks infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Not to be archived without the permission of the author(s).

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Un grand merci et un bisou à ma Mumu, sans qui je n'aurais jamais fini cette histoire. Je t'adore. Autre chose : si la scène finale de mon histoire vous rappelle ce qui se passe entre Sam et Jack dans « Expérimentation Hasardeuse », je vous assure que c'est une grosse coïncidence, je l'avais écrite bien avant de voir l'épisode. A part ça, c'est ma première histoire, alors s'il vous plaît, ne jetez pas trop de tomates ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Euhm… Jack ?

   La voix hésita un instant.

-Ouaip !

   Daniel fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et entra dans le bureau du colonel.

-Ca va ?

   Il s'approcha encore un peu du militaire qui tapait des doigts avec acharnement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Le jeune archéologue se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant sur la façon dont il allait exposer son problème.

-Voilà : vous savez, quand je suis parti avec SG6 et que j'ai ramené ces artefacts…

   O'Neill ne levait pas les yeux de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Vous n'avez pas encore fini votre rapport de mission ?

   Jack marmonna une vague réponse.

-Enfin… ces artefacts, continua Daniel. Il m'a semblé les reconnaître. Je les avais vus lors de fouilles…

-Enfin terminé ! s'exclama Jack en éteignant l'appareil d'un grand geste de la main. Puis il leva la tête et remarqua l'expression sérieuse – quoiqu'un peu impatiente – de son coéquipier.

-Vous disiez ?

-Euh… oui, fit le jeune homme en réajustant ses lunettes. J'avais déjà vu ces artefacts il y a de ça cinq ans, en Egypte, lors de fouilles que dirigeait un de mes vieux amis, le docteur Peterson.

-Et comment vos cailloux…

-¨artefacts¨, corrigea l'archéologue.

-Oui ben peu importe, se seraient-ils retrouvés à l'autre bout de la galaxie ?

   Daniel eut un petit sourire.

-Oui, je me doute que ce ne sont pas exactement les mêmes, mais…

-Daniel, aux faits, s'il vous plaît, s'impatienta Jack.

   Daniel sortit une main de sa poche et se gratta nerveusement le bout du nez. Il soupira et dit enfin : 

-Eh bien comme on a deux semaines de vacances à compter de ce soir, j'aurais aimé…

   Il s'interrompit, constatant d'après l'expression du visage du colonel qu'il avait comprit où il voulait en venir. Il poursuivit néanmoins, pour en être sûr.

-J'aimerais partir pour le Caire dès demain.

   Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossa à son siège.

-Daniel… , commença-t-il.

-Jack, je suis désolé, l'interrompit vivement le jeune homme. Je sais qu'on devait aller camper, que vous deviez me faire découvrir les joies de la survie en pleine nature simplement munis d'un canif multifonctions, et vraiment, j'aurais aimé venir, mais…

-D'accord, d'accord, ce n'est que partie remise. Amusez-vous bien chez les pharaons.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

-Allez faire vos bagages, Daniel.

-A vos ordres, mon colonel, sourit-il.

   Au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, Jack ajouta :

-Et d'abord vous exagérez ! On n'aurait pas eu qu'un canif multifonctions !

   Daniel, sans se retourner, baissa la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il se redressa et partit.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Bon ! Dossiers sur les artefacts de P7G545… Manuel d'égyptologie… OK, …..¨Civilisation Egyptienne¨ par Donald McBarber…volumes 1 et 2… ils sont là….¨Analyse comportementale des anciennes…

   Le docteur Jackson fut interrompu dans ses préparatifs par des coups à sa porte. Il les ignora.

-Voyons… Ah, les voilà…

   Les coups se répétèrent.

-Daniel ? Vous êtes là ?

   Le jeune homme reconnut immédiatement la voix de Jack O'Neill. Il plaça les livres qu'il tenait dans les mains dans une malle déjà remplie d'autres ouvrages touchant de près ou de loin à l'égyptologie et alla ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Il surprit le poing de nouveau levé du colonel qui s'apprêtait à y frapper. Réalisant le ridicule de sa position, celui-ci le rabaissa précipitamment et se racla la gorge.

-Je peux entrer ?

   Daniel, dont les lunettes avaient glissé jusqu'au bord de son nez, sursauta.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Excusez-moi…

   Il recula pour laisser entrer son ami puis referma la porte avant de le rejoindre dans le salon à présent envahi par les livres que l'archéologue avait sortis de sa bibliothèque. Jack O'Neill enleva la demi-douzaine d'ouvrages qui recouvrait un des fauteuils et s'y installa confortablement. Daniel remonta ses lunettes d'un geste automatique et s'excusa encore.

-Je suis désolé, c'est un peu en désordre… Mais je fais le tri de ce qui pourra m'être utile là-bas…

   Le colonel hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez y faire, d'ailleurs, là-bas ?

   Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux, pas certain d'avoir compris la question.

-Comment ça ? 

   Jack haussa les épaules innocemment.

-Ben oui, à quoi vous allez passer vos journées ?

   Devant l'évidence de la réponse qu'il allait donner, Jackson fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

-Euh… Je vais sûrement passer pas mal de temps au musée, à comparer les artefacts, et à étudier les différents manuscrits qui pourraient s'y rapporter… C'est ça que vous vouliez dire ?

-Et vous pensez utiliser chaque jour des deux semaines que vous avez ?

   Daniel prit soudain une expression pleine de méfiance. Quand Jack commençait à poser autant de questions qui semblaient si innocentes, il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Jack, qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'esprit ?

-Oh, pas grand-chose… Je m'étais dit que je pourrais vous accompagner…

   Daniel ne cacha pas sa surprise.

-M'accompagner ? Alors là, je vous retourne la question : qu'est-ce que _vous_ allez faire pendant tout ce temps ?

-Ben… du tourisme !

-Mais encore ?…

   Daniel crut soudain comprendre autre chose, mais il espérait vraiment se tromper. Jack détourna un instant ses yeux foncés du bleu de ceux de son ami, et se mordit la langue. Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua : 

-J'ai pensé… que s'il vous restait du temps libre… on pourrait prendre deux ou trois jours pour camper là-bas ?…

   Il grimaça, attendant la réaction du jeune homme.

-C'est pas vrai, Jack, vous êtes têtu comme une mule ! Vous n'abandonnez jamais ? rit-il.

-Jamais ! C'est ma devise, sourit le colonel avec entrain.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Je veux dire, vous risquez de vous ennuyer comme un rat mort…

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Par contre, si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne, c'est autre chose…

-Non, non ! Au contraire, dit soudain Daniel. Je serais très heureux d'y aller avec vous, mais il faut que vous réalisiez qu'on risque de ne pas beaucoup se voir pendant la journée, c'est tout !

-Ca ne me dérange pas, du moment que vous m'accorderez vos soirées pour que je puisse vous soûler…

   A ces mots, il se saisit du coussin qui se trouvait derrière son dos et le jeta au visage de Daniel, qui l'attrapa au vol.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? 

   Daniel considéra un instant l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains, puis regarda O'Neill.

-Vous pensez être prêt pour demain matin ?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes prirent le premier avion pour l'Egypte. Le vol se déroula sans encombre, Jack dormit pendant quasiment tout le trajet tandis que Daniel feuilletait ses revues archéologiques dont la lecture était rythmée par quelques crises d'éternuement passagères. Ils arrivèrent enfin au Caire où ils trouvèrent un taxi qui les conduisit à leur hôtel. Une fois installés, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le hall et décidèrent d'aller prendre une légère collation à la terrasse du restaurant où, une fois attablés, Daniel ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le colonel. Lorsque celui-ci s'en aperçut, il haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Face au silence de l'archéologue, il se saisit du menu et se mit à le feuilleter, immédiatement imité par le jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reposa le petit livret sur la table et soupira.

-Daniel ? Il y a un problème ?

   Jackson fronça les sourcils et le fixa de nouveau à travers les verres de ses lunettes.

-Jack, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que vous faites ici avec moi.

-Euh… quoi ?

-Enfin, c'est dingue ! D'accord, on est amis, c'est un fait indiscutable, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était au point de partir en voyage ensemble, surtout ici, en Egypte, où mon côté scientifique… enfin, archéologue, va le plus s'exprimer !

   O'Neill se cala sur sa chaise, croisa les mains et lui sourit avec malice.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-J'en dis que je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Allons, Daniel, ne soyez pas si suspicieux, vous sous-estimez mon intérêt pour les cultures de notre belle planète bleue.

   Les dernières paroles du colonel ne firent que creuser davantage la ride qui reflétait l'incrédulité du jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à son ami lorsque le serveur arriva et leur demanda s'ils avaient fait leur choix. Daniel se retourna brusquement, et après avoir consulté Jack, passa la commande en parfait égyptien, à la grande surprise du garçon qui n'avait pas manqué de constater qu'ils étaient tous les deux américains. Jack eut un regard amusé.

-Quoi ? demanda Daniel.

   Le militaire secoua la tête en souriant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de frimer, hein ?

   Le linguiste fut choqué par une telle insinuation.

-Moi ? Frimer ? Mais… je ne faisais que rendre service à ce garçon en lui répondant dans sa propre langue, et je pense que c'est la moindre des politesses de…

   Il s'interrompit et face aux yeux rieurs qui l'observaient baissa la tête, vaincu. Jack arriverait vraiment toujours à le faire marcher.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Bien dormi, Daniel ?

   Le jeune homme marmonna de façon totalement incompréhensible en levant difficilement des yeux encore endormis. Jack s'assit auprès de lui à la table du restaurant et se mit en quête du menu du petit déjeuner. En regardant son ami d'un peu plus près, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : une longue marque d'oreiller ornait sa joue gauche. Daniel, la tête toujours appuyée dans sa main pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans son café, bailla face à la fraîcheur du colonel. Evidemment, c'était un militaire, il avait donc l'habitude de se lever tôt. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il faisait partie de SG1, l'archéologue commençait lui aussi à prendre le pli, mais le mal de crâne qui l'assommait lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne tenait pas plus l'alcool qu'avant. Alors que son équipier le regardait avec un sourire amusé, Daniel fronça les sourcils et prit la mine la plus renfrognée que ses forces lui permettaient.

-Daniel ? Dois-je comprendre que vous n'êtes pas en forme, ce matin ? plaisanta Jack.

-Tout ça, c'est de votre faute.

-Ma faute ? demanda le colonel innocemment. Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Ma gueule de bois, précisa l'archéologue, qui faisait de considérables efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Ah, non, pardonnez-moi, corrigea O'Neill. Les deux premiers verres, d'accord, c'était de ma faute. Mais les cinq suivants, c'était vous !

   Daniel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Mmm ?…

-Le programme de la journée…

-Oh ! … Oui… 

   Daniel avala une gorgée du liquide chaud et se redressa.

-Ce matin… Eh bien en fait, ce matin je vais récupérer de la fête de bienvenue d'hier soir. Vous, vous pouvez aller faire un peu de… ¨tourisme¨. Par contre, cet après-midi, il faudrait que je me rende au musée, j'ai rendez-vous avec le conservateur.

-Bien ! J'irai avec vous !

   Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et considéra son ami pendant quelques instants.

-Vous ? dit-il enfin. Là c'est louche... Vous n'êtes pas le colonel Jack O'Neill, vous êtes un imposteur et Jack est toujours coincé sur P7X823 ! fit Daniel, feignant d'être effrayé.

-Bon, très bien ! Si vous ne voulez pas de moi…  

-D'accord, on ira ensemble. C'est un plaisir de constater que vous n'êtes plus aussi fermé à la culture… , sourit Daniel.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

        A 13h55, Daniel Jackson et Jack O'Neill arrivèrent devant le musée d'archéologie, et tandis que le docteur payait le chauffeur, le colonel observa l'édifice qui se dressait devant lui. Puis il soupira.

-J'aime pas les musées…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, alors ? lui demanda son compagnon qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Ben… je vous fais plaisir !

-Très touché, rit le jeune homme en entrant.

   O'Neill resta planté sur le trottoir pendant un instant, puis lança :

-En tout cas je suis ravi de voir que votre gueule de bois est passée !

        Le colonel traversa la première pièce, celle des sarcophages, et retrouva son équipier dans une salle adjacente un peu plus grande, mais fermée au public. L'intérieur était plutôt sombre, seulement éclairé par quelques néons, dont certains ne fonctionnaient plus. Il était évident qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de présenter les choses aussi convenablement que dans le reste du musée, qui était plutôt bien organisé et expliqué pour les touristes. Ici les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de tentures qui dataient ¨d'il y a au moins très longtemps¨ d'après les estimations savantes du militaire. De part et d'autre gisaient des dalles recouvertes d'écritures cunéiformes. Même si le colonel faisait toujours mine de ne rien comprendre à ce que racontaient les deux scientifiques de son équipe, il arrivait néanmoins à retenir certaines petites choses qui avaient une tendance redondante, ce qui était le cas des écritures cunéiformes. Il était totalement incapable de les traduire, mais au moins, il arrivait à présent à les reconnaître. De grandes statues trônaient sur d'immenses socles en béton, et O'Neill ne put contenir un frisson en lisant les noms qui étaient gravés sur les petites plaques en dessous : Hathor, Horus, et autres régnaient en maîtres sur la salle emplie de trésors antiques. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de noms que Jack ne connaissait pas, et il espéra juste qu'ils n'avaient pas tous leur homologue Goa'uld quelque part dans la galaxie. Daniel était penché sur une vitrine et admirait des pots en terre cuite. L'ombre d'un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Sans quitter les petits objets des yeux il dit :

-Un jour Sha're m'a appris… ou plutôt a tenté de m'apprendre comment ils fabriquaient des pots semblables à ceux-ci…

   Jack baissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il l'avait perdue et ne la retrouverait jamais, malgré les promesses que s'était faites chacun des membres de l'équipe. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'archéologue et la serra doucement, puis s'éloigna. Daniel refit surface et rejoignit son ami qui contemplait une fresque à moitié rongée par l'usure.

-Oh, ça c'est… la résurrection d'Osiris par Isis, informa-t-il.

-C'est drôle, je ne vois pas de sarcophage… , commenta O'Neill. 

   Le colonel mit les mains dans ses poches.

-Ce que j'aime pas les musées !… , répéta-t-il.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ?

-Ben, c'est vieux, poussiéreux, morne, … complètement mort… Ca ne vaut pas un bon match de hockey !

-C'est une question de point de vue je crois… , sourit le jeune homme qui ne se rappelait que trop bien de la seule fois où il avait tenté de se mettre à ce sport, entreprise qui lui avait coûté une jambe dans le plâtre.

-Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

   Les deux compagnons se retournèrent vivement et firent face à un jeune employé qui avait l'air déjà plutôt occupé.

-Oh, euh, oui, sans doute. Je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson, j'ai rendez-vous avec le conservateur du musée.

-Oh, oui, elle sera à vous dans quelques minutes.

-Elle ?? grimaça le docteur. Mais le conservateur n'est pas le docteur Francis Peterson ?

-Non, il a pris sa retraite le mois dernier.

-Vraiment ?

   Derrière les verres de ses lunettes, Daniel avait l'air d'une chouette, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-… Veuillez patienter. Je vais la chercher.

   Sur ces paroles, le frêle employé quitta rapidement la salle, laissant de nouveau les deux visiteurs seuls, dans un silence uniquement troublé par le faible vrombissement du vieux ventilateur posé dans un coin. Daniel, qui avait gardé la même expression, se tourna vers Jack.

-Bon, ben, on attend ! fit celui-ci. Vous avez l'air drôlement surpris, dites donc !

-J'étais pourtant sûr que… Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il pensait prendre sa retraite !

-Et quand vous avez pris rendez-vous avec lui, personne ne vous a dit qu'il ne travaillait plus ici ?

-Ben… En fait, j'ai demandé à voir le conservateur, pas vraiment Francis Peterson…

   O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme ça, la prochaine fois, vous prendrez les devants, ça vous servira de leçon !

   Jackson soupira, résigné. Il fut aussitôt imité par O'Neill, qui fut par contre un peu plus bruyant.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jack ? demanda son ami avec une touche d'exaspération dans la voix. Pour une fois, ils inversaient les rôles…

-Il fait chaud.

-Eh oui, c'est ça l'Egypte !

-Foutu pays. Plein de sable, de vieux cailloux… artefacts, corrigea-t-il en remarquant que Daniel était sur le point de protester. Plein de… ¨musées¨ !…

-Personne ne vous a forcé à venir…

   Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de celle qu'ils déduisirent être la conservatrice. Elle entra dans la salle en leur tournant le dos, continuant de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine.

-Oui, Mohammed, les parchemins d'Anubis vont dans la bibliothèque. Et n'oubliez pas d'étiqueter les nouvelles acquisitions !

   Daniel sursauta, croyant reconnaître la voix. Il secoua la tête, il avait dû se tromper. La jeune femme était toujours de dos et écrivit rapidement quelques notes dans un cahier qui se trouvait sur un bureau, juste devant les deux hommes. Elle ferma enfin le livret et se retourna lentement en enlevant ses lunettes.

-Bien ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? 

   Au moment où Daniel fit un bond en arrière, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Daniel ?!

-Ah, ben je vois que vous vous connaissez ! fit O'Neill gaiement.

   Daniel regarda longuement la conservatrice, incapable de décocher un mot. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étaient ramenés vers l'arrière en une queue de cheval, mais quelques mèches folles à peine ondulées tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage fin et clair. Ses yeux vert d'eau fixaient aussi intensément le jeune homme. Celui-ci fut ramené à la réalité par les raclements de gorge insistants de Jack.

-Lucy… , balbutia le docteur. Je vois que tu as fait du chemin…

   Le regard de la jeune femme devint soudain glacial.

-En effet. Ravie de te revoir aussi, Daniel…

   Elle tourna brusquement la tête en direction du colonel.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Euh, oui, voici Jack O'Neill, fit Daniel.

-¨colonel¨O'Neill, précisa celui-ci.

-¨colonel¨, voyez-vous ça…, fit la conservatrice, pas du tout impressionnée.

-Jack, … Lucy Grant.

-¨Professeur Grant¨, corrigea la jeune femme sur le même ton que O'Neill précédemment.

-Une amie de longue date, à ce que je vois, ironisa le colonel en lui tendant la main.

-Une amie, c'est ça…, répondit-elle en la lui serrant.

   Puis son attention revint à Daniel.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Alors ? répéta le jeune homme, un peu déphasé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Oh, oui, exact, fit-il en réajustant nerveusement ses lunettes. Eh bien je… C'est au sujet de… Enfin, d'artefacts que Francis… J'aimerais…

   La jeune femme croisa les bras et attendit patiemment que Daniel retrouve le fil de ses pensées.

-Excuse-moi, dit celui-ci. Mais j'ai un peu de mal… C'est une affaire qui ne concernait que Peterson et moi…

-Eh bien maintenant elle me concerne moi-aussi si elle touche de près ou de loin ce musée, coupa le professeur Grant.

-On pourrait en discuter ailleurs ? demanda l'archéologue.

-J'ai très peu de temps aujourd'hui.

-Demain soir ? proposa-t-il.

   Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. 

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle enfin. Va pour demain soir. Je passe à ton hôtel. Je suppose que tu as dit à mon assistant où tu descendais quand tu as pris rendez-vous.

   Il hocha la tête.

-19 heures ?

-19 heures, confirma Lucy Grant.

-Bon, très bien.

-Très bien !

-A demain soir, alors.

-A demain soir.

-Bon, au revoir.

-Au revoir, fit-elle sans décroiser les bras.

   O'Neill avait l'impression d'être coincé dans un tir croisé. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux gosses.

-Ce fut un plaisir, professeur Grant, salua-t-il respectueusement.

-Plaisir partagé, soyez-en sûr, colonel O'Neill.

   Jack s'éloigna ainsi, et eut du mal à rattraper son jeune ami qui marchait à toute allure en direction de la sortie.

-Eh ben vous voyez, Daniel, fit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Vous pensiez rencontrer une vieille connaissance, et vous en retrouvez une autre !

   Son ton jovial ne parut pas alléger l'atmosphère le moins du monde. O'Neill se racla la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

   Daniel n'entendit même pas la question du colonel.

-Vous avez vu comme elle m'a regardé ?

   O'Neill hésita un instant.

-Ben… oui… Elle avait l'air en rogne contre vous…

-Justement ! éclata Daniel. C'est dingue, ça ! Ce serait plutôt à moi, de lui en vouloir !

-Une ex-petite amie ? tenta Jack.

   Daniel secoua la tête rageusement et soupira.

-Comme si c'était de ma faute ! continuait le jeune homme. Non mais vous arrivez à croire ça ?!

-Disons que… si vous m'en disiez davantage, je pourrais vous donner mon avis…

   Jack était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La veille avait été plutôt agréable, mais depuis ce matin au réveil, les choses semblaient toutes aller de travers. La cuite de Daniel, - quoiqu'il trouvait ça encore assez amusant- , l'erreur dans l'addition, la tentative de racket sur l'archéologue en pleine rue, le taxi qui avait failli tomber en panne, et la cerise sur le gâteau, un fantôme du passé qui ressurgissait dans la vie de Daniel pour leur compliquer l'existence. 

"Bah, juste un mauvais jour", se dit le colonel. Daniel en avait eu d'autres…

   Tandis que le docteur continuait de fulminer, Jack trouva un taxi à l'apparence acceptable, et poussa son équipier à l'intérieur avant d'y monter lui-même.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Il est arrivé ?

   La personne qui se trouvait en face de l'homme toussota à cause de la fumée qui envahissait la pièce.

-Oui, monsieur. Seulement… il y a un problème.

   L'homme haussa un sourcil.

-Un problème ? répéta-t-il, de toute évidence très contrarié. Sa voix restait pourtant calme et sereine.

-Oui… balbutia l'autre. Ce… ce que vous redoutiez…

   Il prit une bouffée de sa cigarette, inspira, puis rejeta la fumée par le nez.

-Ca risque en effet de bouleverser nos plans. 

   D'un geste du doigt il fit tomber la cendre sur le sol. L'autre personne observa la scène d'un regard inquiet, tremblant à l'idée de ce que l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui était susceptible de lui faire. Ses yeux allèrent des cendres au sol vers les autres hommes qui se trouvaient dans l'arrière-salle du bar, tous fumant nonchalamment des narguilés. L'homme posa enfin ses yeux perçants sur le frêle individu et soupira.

-Il va falloir changer de tactique… Retournez travailler. Je vous ferai chercher si j'ai besoin de vous.

   L'autre s'inclina maladroitement et quitta promptement l'établissement.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	2. Chapter 2

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., Showtime Networks Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and not monetary ones. No copyright or trademarks infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Not to be archived without the permission of the author(s).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Le colonel O'Neill se figea devant la porte. Il écouta un instant, sachant que c'était quelque chose de plutôt indiscret et malpoli, mais cela ne changeait rien, comme aucun bruit ne sortait de la pièce. Il se mordit la langue, prit le temps de réfléchir, sortit une main de la poche de son pantalon, et se décida enfin à frapper. Aucune réponse. Comme d'habitude. Il frappa à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de conviction.

-Daniel ? Daniel, c'est moi.

   Toujours aucun son. Dès leur arrivée à l'hôtel, Daniel s'était rué dans sa chambre, prétendant avoir des ouvrages à relire. Maintenant, cela faisait déjà trois heures, et Jack commençait à s'ennuyer. En tout cas, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Il était inquiet. Il frappa encore.

-Allons, Daniel, arrêtez de bouder et sortez !… Je commence à trouver le temps long, moi !

   O'Neill lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement quand il entendit un bruit de papier, et de pas qui s'approchaient de l'entrée. Le verrou tourna avec un faible grincement et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un archéologue à la mine tourmentée. Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Jack… Entrez, fit-il en s'écartant. Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps qui s'est écoulé, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul si longtemps…

-Oh, vous savez…

-C'est vrai, vous avez été assez gentil pour m'accompagner ici et moi je…

-Daniel, …

-Je vous abandonne dans votre chambre d'hôtel… 

-Daniel,

-Enfin, je suis désolé, je veux dire, si vous voulez faire quelque chose de spécial, je vous suis, évidemment…

-Daniel !

-Quoi, Jack ? fit le jeune archéologue d'un air ahuri.

-Ca va, ne vous en faites pas !

   Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours l'impression que le jeune homme planait quelque part loin de la Terre et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait ici-bas. Le militaire s'assit sur un fauteuil situé près du lit et attendit que Daniel s'installe, puis le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

-Si vous m'expliquiez plutôt ce qui vous tracasse ?

-Oh, non, Jack. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce ne sont que des broutilles, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec ça.

-Des broutilles, hein ? Histoire de cœur ?

   Daniel baissa les yeux. Jack avait vu juste.

-Vous savez, avec vous, les histoires de cœur ne sont jamais des broutilles. En tout cas, pas celles dont j'ai été témoin…

   Evidemment, le colonel pensait à Sha're, mais aussi à Shyla, à cause de qui ils avaient failli le perdre, ou encore Linéa, la ¨Destructrice de Mondes¨, sans oublier la démoniaque Hathor. Jack regretta ce qu'il venait de dire, cela ramenait de douloureux souvenirs à l'esprit du jeune homme, ainsi qu'au sien.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le reste, Jack. Avec Lucy, c'était différent. On a fait nos études ensemble. Elle m'a toujours soutenu dans mes théories qui semblaient les plus incroyables, moi je l'aidais avec ses cours, on partageait les mêmes opinions… 

   Daniel ne relevait pas les yeux de ses mains croisées.

-Et… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi avoir rompu, si c'était à ce point le grand amour ?

   Daniel jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Un long silence s'installa. Daniel secoua enfin la tête et sourit au colonel comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous savez, c'est l'heure idéale pour aller faire un tour dans les rues. Ca vous tente ?

   O'Neill regarda pensivement son équipier et lui rendit son sourire. Il savait très bien que si Daniel n'était pas encore prêt, il ne pourrait pas le faire parler.

-Bien sûr !…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      En ce début de soirée, la chaleur commençait à se faire un peu moins torride que précédemment dans la journée, et les rues grouillaient de monde, la grande majorité étant des touristes. Daniel guida Jack vers des ruelles plus éloignées, et donc beaucoup plus pittoresques. En effet, les rues plus reculées, étroites et surpeuplées du vieux Caire sont devenus avec le temps des lieux de rencontre privilégiés et forment des marchés de plein air où il est agréable de déambuler. Le colonel O'Neill et le docteur Jackson arrivèrent à la hauteur du bazar Khan Kalil, et de son petit café déjà occupé par de nombreux hommes d'affaire et autres marchands, qui échangeaient allégrement des nouvelles autour d'une tasse de thé.

   Plus loin, ils atteignirent un restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, mais Daniel adressa un sourire à Jack, qui comprit immédiatement que le jeune archéologue connaissait l'endroit, et qu'il valait le détour. Le militaire décida de faire confiance à son équipier, et alla s'installer avec lui à une table au fond.

-Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux venir manger maintenant, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde, comme ça on pourra prendre notre temps pour visiter Le Caire ¨by night¨, expliqua le linguiste.

-Bonne idée, fit Jack en prenant le menu.

   Le colonel ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant tous les termes étrangers qui s'y trouvaient. Rien à voir avec le menu de leur hôtel, qui avait été remanié pour les touristes, comprenant bien sûr quelques spécialités, mais aussi beaucoup de plats occidentaux.

-Mmm… Daniel ?

-Mmm ?

-… un petit coup de main ?

   Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son menu, ses lunettes au bout du nez.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben… J'y connais rien… Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?

-Oh, … Eh bien… je vous suggère de goûter leur kofta, accompagnée de pitta au hommos.

   Jack fixa Daniel avec son regard préfabriqué ¨j'ai-rien-compris-à-ce-que-vous-venez-de-dire-et-ça-m'inquiète¨.

-Et vous, vous prenez quoi ?

-Moi, je pencherais plutôt pour du riz avec des tomates et un baba ghanouch, fit Daniel, très sûr de lui.

   Jack grimaça, loin d'être convaincu, mais il le savait, « à Rome, on fait comme les Romains »…

-Bon, ben… pareil.   

    Il reposa le menu et un serveur arriva à leur table, à qui Daniel passa la commande. Une fois le garçon reparti, Daniel s'adossa à sa chaise et contempla les murs.

-J'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

-C'est vrai, c'est sympa. Pittoresque, approuva Jack.

   Puis le colonel regarda de nouveau son ami dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Les artefacts, le professeur Grant, Francis Peterson.

   Daniel soupira.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Si ça se trouve, Lucy n'a même jamais entendu parlé de ces pierres. Francis a été si fasciné quand il les a trouvées qu'il s'est demandé s'il allait les confier au musée. Je ne sais pas quelle décision il a prise. Nous le saurons demain soir quand j'en parlerai à Lucy. Le problème, c'est que si Francis les a finalement gardées pour lui, il va falloir que je le retrouve, et s'il a vraiment pris sa retraite, il est fort probable qu'il a quitté l'Egypte pour faire le tour du monde…

-Ouais, c'est pas gagné d'avance, quoi. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si spécial, ces pierres ? demanda O'Neill, troublé.

-Je ne sais pas encore. En fait, c'est assez compliqué…

-Allez-y, je suis prêt à me faire bouillir les neurones, encouragea Jack.

   Avec un petit sourire, Daniel poursuivit.

-Euh… Voyons… par où commencer ?

   Daniel reposa sa tête dans sa main et se massa la tempe avec le pouce.

-Il y a quelques années, quand Francis effectuait ces fouilles à Thèbes, je l'accompagnais. Je venais de… Disons qu'une de mes conférences n'avait pas vraiment abouti.

   A ces mots, Daniel rougit légèrement, embarrassé au souvenir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à l'époque, situation qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas évolué au niveau de ses rapports avec ses pairs.

-Il avait découvert un tombeau, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il a cru au départ. Il n'y avait pas de sarcophage à l'intérieur, aucune chambre mortuaire. Seulement des pots, vases, statuettes. Ca ressemblait plus à un entrepôt. Enfin, façon de parler.

-Oui, façon de parler… , fit Jack pour prouver qu'il écoutait toujours. Daniel, vous pourriez en venir à des faits plus utiles ?

   L'archéologue, sentant alors qu'il s'était trop éloigné du sujet, se racla la gorge et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste précis de l'index.

-Oui, euh… En fait, c'est dans cette espèce…d'entrepôt que nous avons trouvé ces pierres. Deux pierres taillées en forme de pavé, mais elles n'étaient pas faites d'un matériau habituel. A l'époque, on ne s'est pas spécialement attardés sur la question, mais plutôt sur une dalle qui s'était trouvée à côté d'elles. Une moitié était fissurée et érodée, si bien qu'elle était illisible. Mais ce qui nous a le plus troublés, c'est que le langage qui la recouvrait nous était totalement inconnu !

-Woah ! fit O'Neill, faussement impressionné, ayant remarqué que cette flamme de passion qui ne quittait jamais vraiment les yeux de son ami s'était embrasée.

-Absolument ! acquiesça le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas compris que la remarque de Jack s'était voulue sarcastique. 

   Il continua.

-Malgré tous mes recoupements avec d'autres langages, je n'ai pas réussi à la déchiffrer. Alors on a décidé de laisser tomber provisoirement pour regarder de plus près les autres trouvailles. Puis Francis a été rappelé au musée pour affaires et je suis moi-même reparti peu après. C'est alors…

-C'est alors que sur une planète alien vous trouvez le même genre de pierres, finit O'Neill. Ben vous voyez, c'était pas si dur à comprendre !

   Daniel lui sourit encore.

-Pas le même genre, corrigea-t-il. Exactement les mêmes, dans les moindres détails, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et figurez-vous que maintenant je connais le langage qui figurait sur la dalle…

-Laissez-moi deviner : du Goa'uld.

-Gagné ! Et il y a autre chose, la matière dont sont faites les pierres. Sam a examiné celles que nous avons rapportées de P7G545. C'est du Naqahdah.

-Du Naqahdah ? s'exclama O'Neill, cette fois-ci réellement intrigué.

   Daniel sursauta et enfonça la tête dans les épaules alors que le cri de surprise du colonel avait attiré quelques regards dans leur direction. O'Neill lança un sourire gêné à la ronde avant de reprendre sur un ton plus bas.

-Mais c'est le matériau qu'ils utilisent pour leurs machines, non ?

   Daniel hocha la tête en souriant.

-Nous sommes confrontés à une technologie Goa'uld.

-Mais puisqu'on a les mêmes pierres à la base, pourquoi venir jusqu'ici ?

-Parce que là où nous les avons trouvées sur P7G545, elles étaient seules. Je crois que la dalle qui était enfouie à Thèbes était un mode d'emploi. Si je suis venu jusqu'en Egypte, c'est plus pour elle que pour les pierres.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait une affaire officielle ?

-Manque de temps, et surtout, je ne veux pas brusquer Francis. C'est mon ami, un des seuls que j'ai eus pendant longtemps. Je n'examinerai cette dalle qu'avec son autorisation.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis sûr qu'il me la donnera, Jack, ne vous en faites pas.

-Et puis pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Carter de vous accompagner ? Pour faire des expériences…

-Parce que rien ne presse : il faut d'abord que je traduise les inscriptions. Et si j'ai bien compris, elle est partie en vacances avec son frère et ses enfants.

-Oui, mais, et si ces pierres représentaient un danger quelconque ? Si une fois tripatouillées elles se mettaient à envoyer des radiations ou je ne sais quoi ? s'emporta O'Neill.

-Jack, vous êtes parano… , se plaignit le jeune homme.

-Daniel, …

   Il fut interrompu par le serveur qui leur apporta leurs assiettes, bien garnies et fumantes. Daniel le remercia et passa rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres en frémissant d'anticipation. Il saisit ses couverts et prit une bouchée qu'il savoura en laissant s'échapper un soupir de plaisir. Il avala et remarqua ensuite que son compagnon fixait son assiette avec méfiance.

-Ben allez-y, Jack ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous allez voir, c'est délicieux.

   Le colonel obéit et prit soigneusement un peu de chaque aliment sur sa fourchette avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche en grimaçant. Il mâcha, avec hésitation d'abord, puis y mit progressivement plus de conviction, et lorsqu'il avala enfin, il sourit avec satisfaction et fut forcé d'admettre que le plat n'était pas mauvais du tout. Le riz était exquis, les tomates bien fraîches, et ce que Daniel avait appelé ¨baba ghanouch¨ n'était autre qu'une délicieuse purée d'aubergine mélangée à une pâte qu'il eut du mal à définir, mais qu'il pensa être des graines de sésame avec un peu d'ail.

   Daniel soupira à nouveau, non seulement parce que la nourriture était aussi excellente que dans ses souvenirs, mais aussi parce qu'il partageait ce repas avec son meilleur ami, et qu'il en était heureux, oubliant ainsi momentanément tous ses soucis.

     Une fois leur repas terminé, les deux hommes s'aventurèrent dans les ruelles sombres et sinueuses du Caire, et s'abandonnèrent à l'ambiance orientale, chaude et amicale qui les entourait. Ils marchèrent au hasard, l'esprit tranquille, côte à côte, échangeant de temps à autre une parole ou deux. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les deux compagnons se comprennent et partagent leurs émotions, car plus de trois années passées à affronter les pires dangers et à surmonter les épreuves ensemble leur avaient appris à se connaître, et plus le temps passait, plus leur complicité s'affirmait, et plus leur amitié se consolidait, à la surprise de tout leur entourage, et, il fallait bien l'admettre, à la leur aussi. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que deux personnes aussi radicalement opposées se lieraient autant. Mais Daniel avait trouvé en Jack le soutien moral et la force rassurante dont il avait besoin, il était le modèle de droiture et de calme qu'il ne voyait en personne d'autre.

   Jack, lui, s'était attaché à Daniel un peu malgré lui. Le jeune homme avait d'abord été à ses yeux le ¨professeur nimbus¨, le fardeau maladroit qu'il était obligé de traîner derrière lui. De plus, Daniel était un civil, et Jack s'était vu confier la mission de veiller sur lui et de s'assurer qu'il rentrerait en un seul morceau de leur première expédition sur Abydos, si bien que mère poule était devenu un comportement habituel de la part du colonel envers le scientifique. Malgré les apparences trompeuses d'un éternel ahuri allergique aux voyages, Jack avait réussi à voir qui Daniel était réellement : un jeune intellectuel dont l'humanité à toute épreuve le sidérait. Il l'avait une fois appelé ¨l'âme et la conscience¨ de son équipe, et il en était convaincu. Daniel avait l'innocence et la naïveté qui manquaient cruellement à Jack depuis la mort de son fils. Il avait cessé de croire en l'homme ou en quoique ce soit d'autre. Puis Daniel était arrivé, et lui avait fait réaliser que rien n'était encore perdu, qu'il avait encore une vie riche en expériences à vivre. Bien sûr, Daniel n'était plus aussi naïf qu'au début, tout le poids des tragédies qu'il avait vécues l'ayant endurci et fait vieillir trop vite. Son visage, maintenant que Jack le regardait, était presque encore celui d'un enfant. Seuls ses yeux un brin mélancoliques trahissaient les événements déchirants qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Tout cela à cause des Goa'uld. Jack éprouva soudain une terrible colère contre ses ennemis mortels qui avaient déjà trop fait souffrir un être qui le méritait moins que tous ceux qu'il connaissait.

   Daniel leva les yeux vers Jack et lorsqu'il vit le regard doux, triste et compatissant à la fois de son ami, il lui sourit. En l'espace d'une seconde, les deux hommes s'étaient compris, et Jack se remit à observer les alentours. Daniel était reconnaissant qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, mais c'était inutile.

   Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le sud-est de la ville et se trouvaient maintenant dans le grand quartier appelé la ¨Cité des Morts¨, cet endroit abritant les mausolées et tombeaux des premiers grands chefs religieux. Mais désormais c'était un quartier pauvre dans lequel plus de deux cent mille défavorisés avaient trouvé refuge. Beaucoup avaient même élu domicile dans des tombes. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient un peu trop éloignés de leur hôtel, les deux compagnons décidèrent de faire demi-tour, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils furent attaqués.

   Des coups de feu retentirent et firent voler de la poussière à quelques mètres d'eux. Jack saisit rapidement Daniel par le col et le tira en arrière pour s'abriter derrière une carcasse de voiture.

-Ca vous est déjà arrivé ici ? souffla le colonel qui, d'un geste machinal, chercha son arme. Il grogna quand il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission, et qu'il ne l'avait donc pas sur lui.

-Non, jamais, répondit enfin Daniel, abasourdi. 

   Les tirs s'approchaient de plus en plus.

-Ils sont devant nous, fit O'Neill. Le mieux serait de nous séparer pour les forcer à se disperser. Je suppose qu'ils s'en prennent à nous parce qu'on est des touristes et qu'ils en veulent à notre argent. Si on court vite, ils devraient rapidement laisser tomber. Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ?

   Daniel hocha la tête en silence d'un air confiant.

-Bon, alors on se retrouve à l'hôtel si on ne se croise pas à l'entrée du quartier. Vous prenez à gauche et moi à droite, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

   Jack regarda son équipier d'un air inquiet. L'idée de le laisser se débrouiller seul ne l'enchantait pas, mais c'était leur meilleure chance. Le jeune homme avait à présent les yeux fixés sur le chemin qui passait entre deux grands mausolées à sa gauche, prêt à s'y précipiter dès que Jack lui donnerait le signal.

-Daniel.

   Celui-ci se retourna vers le colonel.

-Faites attention, hein ?

   Daniel se força à sourire et se remit en position.

-Allons-y ! cria O'Neill.

   Au moment où les deux hommes surgirent hors de leur abri, les coups de feu reprirent de plus belle. Daniel se rua tête baissée et continua de courir pendant quelques minutes avant de réaliser que personne ne l'avait suivi. Le quartier était très sombre, et le chemin où il se trouvait éclairé par un unique lampadaire. L'archéologue progressait à présent à tâtons, laissant ses doigts frôler la surface rêche et craquelée des murs. Il retint un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il trébucha sur un groupe de poubelles et fit déguerpir une bonne dizaine de chats de gouttière.

-Tu es vraiment trop stupide, mon vieux, se réprimanda-t-il. Continue comme ça et non seulement tu vas ameuter le quartier, mais en plus tu vas permettre à ces types de te retrouver.

   Il prit une profonde inspiration pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits et poursuivit sa route.

   Jack, de son côté, avait beaucoup plus de mal à se débarrasser de ses assaillants, et il crut un bon nombre de fois son heure venue, sentant le déplacement d'air de balles qui avaient frôlé sa tête.

-Le bon point, c'est qu'apparemment la plupart d'entre eux ont décidé de me suivre, donc Daniel devrait bien s'en tirer, se dit le colonel.

   Il courut à en perdre haleine, mais les hommes le suivaient toujours, bien qu'il les avait tout de même distancés. Il arriva enfin à une grande rue où un taxi s'apprêtait à redémarrer.

-Attendez ! cria-t-il avec le peu de voix qui lui restait.

   Il agrippa la poignée et ouvrit brutalement la portière. Le temps de se faufiler à l'intérieur et des balles se logèrent dans la carrosserie qui venait de se refermer sur lui. Le chauffeur, comprenant à présent la raison de son empressement, démarra au quart de tour. Jack s'affala sur le siège avec un soupir de soulagement, mais s'arrêta net en pensant à Daniel. Il se plaqua contre la vitre et scruta les trottoirs avec l'espoir de voir apparaître la silhouette familière de son ami. 

   Daniel continuait de marcher, de peur de se faire rattraper par qui que ce soit qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui et à Jack.

-Bon sang, Jack ! murmura-t-il. Pourvu qu'il s'en soit sorti…

   A peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'un taxi s'arrêta à côté de lui et une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui fit : 

-Eh ben, Daniel, on traîne dans les rues seul la nuit, maintenant ?

-Jack ! s'exclama le jeune homme, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

-Je vous prends en stop ?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Mauvaise journée, hein ?

   Daniel sortait de la douche et se séchait énergiquement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

-A qui le dites-vous… , fit-il avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-En tout cas ce quartier n'est pas très fréquentable.

   L'archéologue se rassit.

-Il n'empêche que je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils nous voulaient.

-Devenir amis ?

-Quoi ?!

-Ben oui, c'est bien ce que vous dites toujours quand une tribu se lance à notre poursuite : « Jack, et si on leur proposait notre amitié ? ».

   Daniel lança un regard dédaigneux à Jack.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais pour en revenir à notre affaire, c'est tout de même bizarre.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Jack en se saisissant d'un des livres d'histoire qui traînaient sur la table de nuit.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous ont tous suivi _vous_ et pas moi ?

   Le colonel ne parvint pas à maintenir son attention sur l'épais ouvrage et se demanda pour la millième fois comment Daniel pouvait lire ce genre de choses avant de s'endormir.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi ? A quoi vous pensez ?

-Je me demande… Est-ce que ce serait parano de croire que cette attaque était préméditée et dirigée contre vous ?

   Jack fit mine de réfléchir.

-Euhm… Oui !

-C'est aussi ce que je me disais. C'est vrai, après tout, personne ne vous connaît, ici…

   Voyant que son ami se remettait à se poser des questions, O'Neill l'interrompit.

-Et non, Daniel, ce n'était pas dirigé contre vous non plus. On n'a pas eu de chance, c'est tout !

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, fit Daniel, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Bon ! Moi, je vais aller me coucher ! bailla O'Neill en se levant de sa chaise.

-Je suppose que je devrais en faire autant, répondit Daniel en l'accompagnant vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit, Jack, dit-il avant de la refermer.

   Jack se rendit à sa propre chambre, qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle de son équipier et introduisit sa clé dans la serrure avant de murmurer :

-Bonne nuit, Daniel.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Alors ? fit la voix, inquisitrice. 

-Eh bien… commença l'autre. C'était plus dur que nous le pensions…

-Mais est-ce que c'est fait ? demanda le premier, impatient.

   Il y eut un court silence.

-N… non. Pardonnez-moi.

   La peur faisait vaciller la voix de l'homme. Le premier ne dit rien, mais le regard qu'il lui lança était assez clair : si le problème n'était pas bientôt réglé, il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour en connaître les conséquences.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	3. Chapter 3

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG

RESUME: Jack et Daniel partent pour l'Egypte, où d'étranges artefacts les attendent… 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., Showtime Networks Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and not monetary ones. No copyright or trademarks infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Not to be archived without the permission of the author(s).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Merci, Maspalio !! Je commençais vraiment à croire que j'écrivais dans le vide ! Alors voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira autant !

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Une bonne nuit de sommeil et un solide petit déjeuner suffirent aux deux membres de SG1 en vacances pour se remettre des émotions de la veille, et ils repartirent du bon pied pour poursuivre leur visite du Caire. Daniel aurait bien voulu emmener Jack dans les différents musées de la ville, mais en voyant l'expression de celui-ci à cette idée, il en fut dissuadé. Ils allèrent donc faire un tour au zoo, puis décidèrent d'aller voir les célèbres pyramides de Kheops, Khephren et Mykérinos.

-C'est dingue comme ça ressemble aux vaisseaux Goa'uld, s'exclama O'Neill, une fois arrivés.

-Jaaaack !… se plaignit Daniel. Essayez de profiter de la vue et d'admirer ces chefs d'œuvres d'architecture sans penser à ce dont il s'agissait réellement à l'époque, d'accord ? Enfin vous ne trouvez pas ça magnifique ?

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt réussi, mais en tout cas j'espère qu'ils payaient bien la femme de ménage, pour nettoyer tout cet espace… fit le colonel en réprimant un sourire.

   Daniel poussa un soupir de lassitude. 

-Venez, on va les voir d'un peu plus près.

   O'Neill suivit Jackson en prenant le temps de regarder les différents étalages des boutiques de souvenirs.

-Vous venez, Jack ? s'impatienta le scientifique.

-Du calme mon vieux, on a le temps ! C'est la première fois que je viens ici, moi.

-D'accord, accepta Daniel à contre-cœur.

   Soudain, le jeune homme crut reconnaître quelqu'un dans la foule.

-Ha ! Ils sont sympas, ces décapsuleurs en forme de sphinx, hein ?

   Personne ne répondit.

-Daniel ?

   Jack se retourna et constata qu'à la place de son ami, il n'y avait qu'un espace vide.

-Il faudra vraiment que je lui achète une laisse, à celui-là, marmonna-t-il avant de partir à sa recherche.

   Pendant ce temps, l'archéologue progressait difficilement dans une foule d'une rare densité, et arriva enfin à hauteur de la personne qu'il essayait de rejoindre. Il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute.

-Francis ?

   L'homme se retourna vivement, sur la défensive.

-Francis, c'est moi, Daniel.

   Le vieil homme plissa les yeux et dévisagea l'archéologue.

-Daniel ?

   Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de le regarder, son ami avait une mine pitoyable : il n'était pas rasé, ses vêtements étaient sales et froissés, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir eu une véritable douche depuis des semaines.

-Tu vas bien ?

   Il eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots que l'ancien conservateur se jeta dans ses bras. Daniel lui rendit son étreinte avec hésitation puis s'écarta afin de mieux le regarder.

-Que t'est-t-il arrivé ?

-Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda le vieil homme, ignorant la question.

-En fait… j'étais venu pour voir la dalle que nous avions trouvé il y a quelques années, à Thèbes… Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

   Francis Peterson fit soudain quelques pas en arrière, comme effrayé.

-Non, Daniel, rentre chez toi, vas-t'en…

-Quoi ? Mais… et toi ?

-Je… je vais disparaître… Je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve…

   Puis le vieux docteur se mit à courir à travers la foule. Daniel resta cloué sur place, bouche bée.

-Francis ! appela-t-il.

   Il allait se lancer à sa poursuite lorsqu'une main puissante l'attrapa par le coude. Daniel fit volte-face en un éclair.

-Woah ! Calmez-vous Daniel, c'est moi ! sursauta le colonel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, répondit l'archéologue en cherchant désespérément du regard son ami dans la foule. Mais le vieil homme avait déjà disparu.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Jack, il avait vraiment l'air dérangé…

-Ben… il se fait vieux !

   De retour à l'hôtel, O'Neill sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relativiser les choses et de détendre l'atmosphère. Daniel comprit son attitude, et ne lui fit donc aucun reproche, mais il savait que si la situation continuait à évoluer de cette façon, il n'allait pas tarder à reprendre sa vieille habitude de se ronger les ongles. 

   Jack se fit plus sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit exactement ?

-Vraiment pas grand-chose. Qu'il allait disparaître, mais il ne m'a pas dit pour échapper à qui ou à quoi. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il fallait que je parte, que je rentre chez moi.

-Uh-hu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? 

-Je n'en sais rien du tout ! s'emporta le linguiste.

-D'accord, d'accord. Vous lui avez parlé de la dalle ?

   Daniel s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Monsieur Jackson ? » fit la voix dans le combiné. « Une jeune femme vient d'arriver et dit qu'elle a rendez-vous avec vous. »

-Mince ! Lucy ! J'avais oublié ! … Euh… dites… dites-lui de m'attendre quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt…

   Il raccrocha, désemparé.

-Pas tout à fait prêt ? fit O'Neill, moqueur. J'ai comme l'impression que vous allez être sacrément en retard ! Elle va être encore plus furieuse qu'avant !

-Vous n'avez pas idée… gémit Daniel. Elle va me trucider.

-Bon, ben, je vous laisse vous préparer…

   Jack sortit de la chambre de Daniel et referma la porte derrière lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, sans réaliser que Daniel grimaçait de son côté, ayant parfaitement entendu ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Grouille-toi, Daniel ! se répétait l'archéologue en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

   Il repassa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux à présent coupés court devant le miroir de la petite salle de bains. Il regarda un instant son image, et se surprit à espérer que celui qui se trouvait en face de lui était quelqu'un d'autre, et que c'était cet autre homme qui s'apprêtait à affronter la colère du professeur Grant à sa place. Il secoua la tête et réprima un petit rire.

-Idiot ! Dépêche-toi plutôt…

   Il rassembla quelques papiers et sortit rapidement de sa chambre. Il prit l'ascenseur qui le conduisit au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers le bar de l'hôtel où il pensait que Lucy Grant l'attendait. La jeune femme s'y trouvait effectivement, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'était pas seule : Jack O'Neill s'entretenait tranquillement avec elle autour d'un verre. Daniel se remit du choc initial et s'approcha du couple.

-Lucy… Bonsoir, balbutia-t-il. Excuse-moi pour mon retard, mais j'ai…

-Ne t'en fais pas Daniel, Jack m'a expliqué, dit-elle en se retournant, riant encore d'une blague du colonel.

   Daniel lança un regard suspicieux du côté de son équipier.

-¨Jack¨ t'a expliqué ?…

-Ben oui, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire innocent. Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse ! A bientôt j'espère, Lucy.

-Avec plaisir, fit-elle en le gratifiant de son plus beau sourire.

   O'Neill se leva de son tabouret et passa derrière Daniel avant de partir.

-¨Lucy¨ ? fit l'archéologue, abasourdi, à l'intention du militaire.

-Ne me remerciez pas, lui chuchota O'Neill qui souriait toujours en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

   Le visage interrogateur, Daniel alla prendre la place que son ami venait de libérer. A la vue de son expression, la jeune femme rit joyeusement. Le linguiste ne savait que penser : devait-il être soulagé vue l'humeur de sa compagne, ou devait-il craindre un quelconque complot dirigé contre lui ?

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre… dit-il, hésitant.

-Oui, il est très sympathique, je l'avais mal jugé à notre première rencontre.

   Lucy Grant ne cessait de sourire, mais se décida à révéler au jeune homme ce qui l'amusait autant.

-En tout cas tu as de la chance de l'avoir.

   Devant l'incompréhension grandissante de Daniel, elle expliqua :

-Il a vraiment été très convaincant quand il m'a dit que si tu étais en retard, c'était parce qu'un petit garçon qui voulait faire le malin avait grimpé en haut d'un arbre, mais ne savait comment en descendre. C'est alors qu'il m'a expliqué la façon dont tu t'es précipité pour voler courageusement à son secours avant que Jack ne puisse réagir. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé le passage où il t'a comparé à un singe. Puis tu serais tombé, mais hélas dans une mare de boue, et c'est pour cela que tu mettais tellement de temps à te préparer.

-Ah… grimaça Daniel d'un air gêné.

-Eh oui ! Ce qu'il a dû oublier dans son histoire, c'est que tu as le vertige…

-Pourtant il le savait ! s'étonna le jeune homme. Il faut toujours qu'il oublie des détails de ce genre !

-Ce qu'il devait surtout savoir, grâce à toi j'en suis sûre, c'est que je n'aime pas attendre quand on me fixe un rendez-vous. Il a voulu te sauver la mise… Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour mériter un ami comme lui ?

   Daniel baissa les yeux en souriant, imaginant Jack mettre tout son cœur dans une histoire aussi pathétique que celle-là.

-J'avoue que je me le demande… 

   Il releva la tête et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit avec douceur.

-Tu n'as pas changé, Daniel, dit-elle.

-Toi non plus, répondit-il. Toujours aussi vive et ravissante. Je suppose que tu n'as pas mis longtemps à me remplacer…

   Le sourire du professeur s'effaça pour laisser la place à une expression plus sérieuse.

-Figure-toi que ça n'a pas été aussi simple que tu sembles l'imaginer.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

   Elle baissa les yeux et fit tourner la paille dans son verre d'un air détaché.

-Non, pas vraiment. 

-J'ai du mal à le croire, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

-Et toi ?

   Il sursauta malgré lui.

-Moi ? Non.

-Daniel, tu n'as jamais su me mentir.

-Je ne te mens pas, il n'y a personne dans ma vie. Il n'y a plus, corrigea-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai été marié. Pendant plus d'un an.

   L'espace d'un instant la jeune femme prit une expression blessée, mais elle se ressaisit.

-¨Eté¨ ? Elle en a eu assez de te voir ?

-Elle est morte, répondit-il abruptement.

   Lucy Grant se redressa soudainement.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il.

   Il se racla la gorge et reprit d'un ton plus léger.

-Enfin ce n'est pas pour parler de ce genre de choses que j'ai voulu te voir. C'est plus professionnel.

-Ah ! Professionnel… comme toujours, ajouta-t-elle avec une touche d'amertume. Excuse-moi. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Tu sais que Francis et moi avons effectué des fouilles aux environs de Thèbes, il y a cinq ans ?

   La conservatrice hocha la tête.

-Nous avions trouvé plusieurs poteries, vases, et autres objets divers, dont deux pierres et une grande dalle. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-La dalle et les poteries, oui, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir concernant deux pierres.

-Ah… Oui enfin, ça ce n'est pas important. Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la dalle en ce moment ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Elle est au musée, mais… Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? Elle est ancienne et érodée, certes, mais ce n'est sûrement rien d'intéressant : le langage qui la recouvre n'est en rien comparable avec quelque culture que ce soit sur cette planète. Mes déductions étaient que soit il existait une confrérie secrète au temps de l'ancienne Egypte qui utilisait des symboles spéciaux pour communiquer, ce qui est une hypothèse un peu tirée par les cheveux, soit que c'est une fausse découverte dont le seul but était de déstabiliser la communauté scientifique… Evidemment, comprends bien que je ne t'accuse pas, ni Peterson, quelqu'un aurait pu la déposer sur le site sans que vous le sachiez… 

   Daniel était un peu embarrassé de voir sa consœur patauger dans un problème dont il tenait la solution, mais, secret défense oblige, il ne pouvait rien lui dévoiler.

-D'accord, je comprends ton point de vue, mais j'aimerais avoir la possibilité de jeter un œil dessus.

   Lucy Grant ne cacha pas sa surprise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras l'examiner dès demain matin mais… Pourquoi ?!

-Simple curiosité, mentit Daniel. 

-Tu ne me dis toujours pas la vérité, mais peu importe. Par contre, sache que cette pièce est la propriété du musée, alors j'aimerais que tu me tiennes au courant de tes initiatives à son sujet. C'est clair ?

-Très clair, accepta l'archéologue avec entrain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

   Daniel plongea à nouveau son regard dans les yeux clairs et passionnés de Lucy, et ce fut l'espace d'un instant comme si toutes ces années écoulées depuis leur séparation n'avaient jamais existé. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

-Fais-moi confiance, lui murmura-t-il.

-Tu as toujours su comment t'y prendre avec moi, soupira-t-elle.

-On va dîner ? 

-Et Jack ?

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, c'est un grand garçon, il saura se débrouiller sans moi pendant une soirée.

   Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir puis reprit.

-En fait, je crois plutôt qu'il a _besoin_ d'une soirée sans moi. Ca lui fera de _vraies_ vacances…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Carter ?

-Mon colonel ?!

   La voix dans le téléphone était pour le moins surprise.

-Oh allez, Sam ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ?

-Euh, oui… c'est vrai. C'est ¨Jack¨ quand on n'est pas en mission. Mais c'est une habitude difficile à perdre !

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

-Mon col… Jack… il y a un problème ?

-Hmm ? Oh ! Non ! Non, j'avais juste envie de parler à quelqu'un. J'aurais bien appelé Teal'c, mais le réseau téléphonique n'est pas excellent d'une planète à l'autre.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est allé retrouver sa famille. Mais… et Daniel ?

-Daniel est à un rencard, fit O'Neill d'un ton amusé.

-Un rencard ? En Egypte ?

-Ben oui. Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille, mais où qu'il aille, il lui arrive des trucs insensés. Tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, on a été pris dans une fusillade.

-Quoi ?! Vous n'êtes pas blessés au moins ?

-Non, vous nous connaissez ! Rien ne peut nous vaincre.

   A l'autre bout du fil, Samantha Carter ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une partie d'elle mourait d'envie d'être auprès de ses deux amis ils avaient vraiment l'air de ne pas s'ennuyer là-bas.

-Sam ? Sam vous êtes toujours là ?

-Euh… Oui Jack.

-Et comment se passent vos vacances dans le Vermont ?

-Oh, c'est… chouette. Enfin, sauf que mon neveu a attrapé la varicelle.

-Aïe, pas de chance !

-Non, mais on s'amuse bien tout de même.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux.

-Jack… Tout va bien ? Vraiment ? Cette histoire de fusillade m'inquiète un peu. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ?

-Sûr et certain. On n'a pas eu de chance, c'est tout ! Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, vous connaissez le topo… Non, profitez de votre petite famille.

-Bon, si vous le dites… Mais si les choses se corsent, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler surtout.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Sam. Merci quand même !

   O'Neill raccrocha et s'allongea sur son lit avec un profond soupir. Il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait de diriger une équipe comme la sienne, dont les membres étaient tous aussi forts, honnêtes et dévoués, prêts à tout pour aider les autres. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, pensant à ce que lui et Daniel pourraient bien faire le lendemain. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par des coups frappés à sa porte.

-Daniel, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Elle n'a pas cru ma petite histoire ? fit-il en se levant nonchalamment.

   Il alla ouvrir la porte.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment fait de mon mi…

   Il s'arrêta aussi sec quand il vit que la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était pas le linguiste mais un homme basané à la carrure d'Arnold Schwarzenegger, qui ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Jack fut propulsé en arrière par un violent coup de poing qui le frappa à l'estomac. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que l'inconnu lui envoya un direct du droit dans la mâchoire, le faisant reculer de quelques pas avant de tomber sur la commode, renversant un vase qui se fracassa au sol. Jack, complètement sonné, ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à son adversaire qui le prit à la gorge. Il tenta néanmoins de desserrer les doigts qui l'étouffaient, mais l'homme avait une prise d'acier.

-…qu'est-ce… que vous voulez ?… parvint-il à articuler.

-Quittez le pays, maintenant ! répondit l'autre avec un fort accent égyptien.

-vous… traitez tous les touristes… comme ça ?

   La remarque du colonel ne fit que resserrer l'étreinte.

-Jack ?!

   Daniel se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, son visage une expression d'incrédulité. L'étranger retira une main du cou de Jack et se saisit du tabouret qui se trouvait à côté de lui. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, il le fit voler dans les airs avant de frapper Daniel à la tempe. Le jeune archéologue, qui ne s'y était pas préparé, ne put éviter le choc et s'écroula au sol. Jack profita de l'inattention de l'homme pour le frapper avec la tranche de sa main à l'intérieur du coude, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. O'Neill tomba et toussa en cherchant l'air dont il avait été privé pendant quelques secondes. Au moment où il se relevait pour faire face à son agresseur, celui-ci prit la fuite sans demander son reste. 

-Son travail doit être terminé, se dit le colonel.

  Puis O'Neill se précipita aux côtés de Daniel qui était toujours inconscient et s'agenouilla avant d'examiner la blessure de son ami. La tempe gauche de l'archéologue commençait à prendre une jolie teinte violette alors qu'une bosse se formait, et grossissait à vue d'œil. 

-Daniel ! appela-t-il en secouant doucement son équipier par les épaules. Allez, mon vieux, revenez à vous ! Arrêtez un peu de faire le flémard. 

   Avec un gémissement, le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Eh, Daniel, combien j'ai de doigts ? fit O'Neill d'un ton léger.

   Le linguiste plissa les yeux et se concentra sur la main que son équipier lui avait placée devant le visage, changeant constamment le nombre de doigts qu'il présentait.

-Jack, vous êtes gentil, mais je ne m'appelle pas Rain man ! Vous espérez vraiment que je retienne tout ?

   Le militaire lui sourit de toutes ses dents, soulagé de voir que son ami avait l'air de bien se porter. Daniel essaya de se lever, mais un terrible mal de tête doublé d'une effroyable nausée le fit grimacer et l'en dissuada.

-Eh, allez-y doucement, vous avez pris un sale coup sur la tête, lui dit Jack en l'aidant à s'allonger sur le lit.

-Vous croyez ? fit Daniel, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Vous, vous passez trop de temps avec moi, rit O'Neill.

-Sans doute, répliqua l'archéologue en portant une main à son front.

   Puis il remarqua les grosses traces violettes sur la gorge de Jack.

-Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

-Oh, oui. Pas de problème, répondit le colonel en massant son cou endolori. J'en ai vu de pires !

-Comment vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser de ce type ?

   O'Neill haussa les épaules. 

-Ben qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai été plus fort que lui !

   Daniel continuait de fixer Jack, incrédule.

-… Bon, d'accord, il est parti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. En fait si, je pense que ce n'était que de l'intimidation.

-¨Que¨ de l'intimidation ? fit Daniel. Woah, on a eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas plus grave ! Non mais vous avez vu dans quel état on est ?

   Malgré les protestations de Jack, Daniel se redressa.

-Je crois que toute cette histoire est plus sérieuse qu'on ne le pensait, continua l'archéologue.

-Vraiment ?

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait prévenir Hammond pour demander à Teal'c et Sam de revenir ?

-Non, pas encore. Seulement à partir de maintenant, on va essayer de rester ensemble le plus possible.

-C'est vous le chef, colonel.

-Ben oui, c'est ce que disent mes galons. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

-Quoi ? Excusez-moi, Jack, mais ce n'est pas la grande forme ! J'avais espéré pouvoir m'allonger quelques instants sur votre lit le temps de récupérer, mais si ma présence vous ennuie… , râla Daniel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Non ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je vous croyais déjà parti avec Lucy !

-Oh… , réalisa le linguiste, gêné. Euh, en fait j'avais oublié mon porte-feuilles, alors je suis remonté le chercher. J'ai entendu du bruit dans votre chambre, et comme la porte était restée ouverte, je suis venu voir.

-Et Lucy ?

-Mmh ? Oh, mince ! Elle m'attend encore en-bas ! Il faut que…

-Non, elle ne t'attend pas en-bas.

  Les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à la jeune femme.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?! s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant le désordre.

-Euh… une partie du fouillis vient de moi, commença Jack.

-Et l'autre de l'homme qui a manqué de nous tuer, finit Daniel.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés, en arpentant la pièce.

-Qu'on quitte le pays. Ou en tout cas que_ je_ quitte le pays.

-Pourquoi ?!

   Elle s'arrêta brusquement et tapa du pied avec énervement.

-Daniel, veux-tu bien remettre ce sac de glace sur ta tête ?!

-Mais je vais bien ! protesta celui-ci avec le regard innocent d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas pourquoi on le réprimande.

-Ben voyons ! Ce n'est pas ce que dit l'énorme bosse sur ta tête. D'ailleurs tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.

-Lucy… soupira-t-il. Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère !

-En tout cas, interrompit O'Neill en élevant sa voix au même niveau que celle des deux autres, moi, je vous dis que ça ne va pas marcher comme ça. Plus on me dit de partir, plus je m'incruste !

-Ca c'est pas tout à fait faux, approuva Daniel.

   Jack ne releva pas cette remarque et poursuivit.

-S'ils veulent en découdre, je suis disponible !

-Mais est-ce bien prudent ? fit Lucy, inquiète. Surtout seul contre peut-être tout un groupe…

-On a déjà vu pire, hein Daniel ?

-Ben… , hésita l'archéologue. Disons que si au moins on allait voir la police…

   Lucy Grant s'assit près de lui et croisa les bras.

-Pour leur dire quoi ? Vous n'avez aucune preuve, aucun indice à leur soumettre.

-Il a peut-être laissé des empreintes sur le tabouret qu'il a balancé sur Daniel, remarqua Jack.

   Daniel hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi pas, ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer…

-Il t'a frappé avec le tabouret ?! s'écria Lucy.

-Non, en fait j'ai glissé sur une peau de banane, fit Daniel avec son regard ¨à question stupide réponse stupide¨.

   O'Neill sourit en constatant que son humour cassant avait déteint sur son ami.

-Mais… comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle, de nouveau alarmée par ce supplément d'information.

-Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris un tabouret sur la tête, dit simplement le linguiste.

   Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention à Jack.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Continuer de profiter de mes vacances ! répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.

   Daniel fronça les sourcils il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jack réagissait aussi peu après ce qui venait de se passer. Les faits étaient pourtant pour le moins préoccupants. Cela cachait sûrement quelque chose…

   Et en effet, malgré l'apparence insouciante du colonel, celui-ci commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, et s'il avait décidé de rester, ce n'était plus pour faire du tourisme, mais pour mettre la main sur ces apprenti-terroristes qui n'allaient pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	4. Chapter 4

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com

RATING: PG

RESUME: Jack et Daniel partent pour l'Egypte, où d'étranges artefacts les attendent… 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., Showtime Networks Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and not monetary ones. No copyright or trademarks infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Not to be archived without the permission of the author(s).

La suite !!! Merci pour les reviews !          

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      A huit heures précisément, après un rapide petit déjeuner, le colonel O'Neill accompagna – ou plutôt escorta – le docteur Jackson jusqu'au musée d'archéologie du Caire, avec la ferme intention de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle pour éviter que le même genre d'incidents qui avaient perturbé les deux premiers jours de leurs supposées vacances ne se reproduisent. Mais, comme l'avait prédit le jeune archéologue, O'Neill ne put assurer sa garde que pendant quelques heures, rapidement fatigué par le manque d'action et de progrès immédiat. Ainsi, à l'heure du déjeuner, Daniel Jackson se trouvait seul dans une arrière-salle interdite au public, en un éprouvant tête-à-tête avec une grande dalle qui restait obstinément muette.

   Le jeune homme glissa deux doigts derrière les verres de ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux, et n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir derrière lui, ni les pas feutrés qui s'approchèrent doucement. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Encore du café ?

   Daniel se retourna et découvrit la conservatrice, une tasse du liquide chaud à la main.

-Bon sang, tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! rit-il.

-Navrée, dit-elle doucement avec un sourire.

   Elle déposa la tasse sur la table qui se trouvait à côté de l'archéologue et s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Alors ? Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

-Oh… Disons que c'est moins évident que ce que j'avais espéré, il y a pas mal de trucs qui ne tiennent pas la route.

   La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?… Tu veux dire que tu arrives à déchiffrer ce qui se trouve là-dessus ? fit-elle en pointant la masse rocheuse recouverte de gravures.

-Euh… ben en fait… je… , bafouilla Daniel, conscient de sa bévue. Non, je… ce ne sont que des suppositions, c'est…

   Lucy Grant l'observait, les sourcils levés, attendant une explication plus claire. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus, elle soupira et passa avec amusement sa main dans les cheveux clairs de Daniel, puis se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte pour le colonel qui revenait tout juste du restaurant que Daniel lui avait conseillé.

-Quoi de neuf ? demanda gaiement le militaire. Tenez, je vous ai ramené un peu de ce fameux baba ghanouch dont vous raffolez tant.

-Ah, Jack ! Il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! appela Daniel en se levant pour tirer son ami vers la dalle, sans prêter la moindre attention à la nourriture. Regardez : vous voyez ce symbole ?

-Ben… oui, fit simplement Jack, attendant patiemment que Daniel veuille bien lui en dire plus.

-Ce symbole n'est pas Goa'uld, c'est Asgard ! s'exclama le jeune homme. 

   O'Neill grimaça, ne voyant pas du tout où son équipier voulait en venir. Cette découverte semblait capitale aux yeux de l'archéologue, aussi le colonel se demanda s'il avait manqué quelque chose, ou s'il avait du soucis à se faire quant à son quotient intellectuel qu'il savait déjà indiscutablement inférieur à celui de son équipier. La vérité était que Daniel avait tendance à brûler les étapes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'expliquer une chose qui lui paraissait évidente après des heures d'étude.

-Euh… oui, je m'explique, reprit le docteur Jackson. Nous sommes partis du fait que cette technologie était Goa'uld, mais j'ai à présent la certitude que ces deux pierres sont des appareils Asgard.

-Et comment vous l'avez deviné ? Je croyais que c'était des inscriptions Goa'uld.

-Le texte qui figure sur cette dalle est bien écrit en Goa'uld, mais il n'y avait aucune inscription sur les pierres, ce qui montre bien qu'elles ont peut-être une autre origine.

   Daniel passa ses doigts dans les étroits sillons qui recouvraient la partie supérieure du bloc de pierre afin d'en retirer la poussière qui s'y était déposée au fil des ans.

-Je me suis trompé sur la nature de la dalle, poursuivit-il. Il ne s'agit pas d'un mode d'emploi, mais d'une multitude d'observations scientifiques. Les Goa'uld ont dû mettre la main sur ces deux exemplaires de technologie Asgard, et les ont ensuite confiés à certains de leurs spécialistes qui les ont étudiés. Tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à comprendre est ici. Je pense d'ailleurs que ces recherches ont été effectuées du temps du règne de Râ sur Terre.

-Et vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ? … Exploitables ? clarifia O'Neill.

-Hélas, au moment où les observations devenaient plus intéressantes et concrètes, je suis arrivé à la partie érodée. Mais j'ai tout de même pu déchiffrer…

   Le jeune homme fut interrompu par un bruit derrière lui.

-Daniel, je… , bafouilla Lucy. Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être faim, alors je t'ai acheté un sandwich…

   Elle lança un regard gêné à O'Neill en passant devant lui pour déposer le sandwich à côté de la tasse de café et du petit paquet que Jack avait ramené à Daniel.

-Oh, je vois que vous avez déjà pensé à tout, fit-elle au colonel.

-Eh oui, que voulez-vous, je prends soin de mon archéologue préféré ! sourit Jack en haussant les épaules avant de donner une grande claque dans le dos de Daniel, qui faillit tomber à la renverse de surprise.

   Pendant un court instant, aucun des trois n'osa parler, trop conscient de l'embarras que provoquait la présence indésirable du professeur Grant. La jeune femme regarda les deux compagnons, puis la grande dalle derrière eux et se racla la gorge.

-Bien, comme je vois que vous ne manquez de rien, je vais vous laisser à vos études.

   Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis sortit de la pièce en prenant soin cette fois de fermer la porte derrière elle. O'Neill et Jackson échangèrent un regard soucieux.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas mal le prendre… fit doucement Jack en hochant la tête en direction de la porte.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je trouve étrange qu'elle n'ait pas posé plus de questions. Soit elle a beaucoup changé pendant toutes ces années, soit vous l'impressionnez tout de même un peu, répondit Daniel.

-Moi ? se vexa le colonel. Mais je suis quelqu'un de charmant !

   Daniel se détourna de lui et réprima un petit rire.

-¨Charmant¨n'est pas l'adjectif qui m'est venu à l'esprit lors de notre première rencontre.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

   Au même moment, dans le Colorado, une voiture remontait la route menant au complexe militaire de la Cheyenne Mountain. Après un rapide contrôle à la première entrée étroitement gardée, elle alla se garer à une place de parking réservée. En sortit une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et courts d'une trentaine d'années qui se dirigea vers l'intérieur du complexe. Elle exhiba rapidement une carte d'identification à un responsable puis prit un ascenseur. Onze étages plus bas, elle en descendit pour en emprunter un autre, et une fois arrivée au niveau qu'elle désirait, elle se fraya un chemin dans le dédale de couloirs avec une remarquable aisance.

-Major Carter ?

   La jeune femme se retourna vivement pour faire face à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller, et se mit rapidement au garde-à-vous.

-Mon général, salua-t-elle.

-Repos. Mais que faites-vous à la base ? Vous n'étiez pas en vacances dans le Vermont ?

-Si, mais on m'a appelée pour me faire part d'un problème au niveau du générateur à naqahdah que j'ai conçu avec mon équipe…

-Mais cela aurait pu attendre la fin de vos congés, major ! s'exclama le général Hammond avec amusement.  

-Oui, je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, répondit Samantha Carter avec un sourire coupable. 

-Vous avez des nouvelles du reste de SG1 ?

-Oui, le colonel m'a appelée hier, et… d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lui et Daniel n'ont aucun mal à trouver de quoi s'occuper, révéla-t-elle avec un regard mystérieux. Et Teal'c ? Il est toujours…

-Toujours avec sa famille, confirma le général. Lui au moins sait profiter de ses vacances !

    Le jeune major baissa la tête pour tenter de dissimuler son sourire grandissant.

-Sam ! s'exclama une femme en blouse blanche qui passait par hasard dans le couloir.

    L'intéressée se tourna vers la petite brunette.

-Janet…

-Mais que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna le docteur Fraiser. Vous n'étiez pas…

-En vacances ? finit le général. C'est aussi ce que je croyais !

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé d'endroit moins accueillant que ce club ?

-Ah… Vous daignez enfin venir en personne ! répondit l'homme. Comment était votre journée ?

-Harassante. Finissons-en. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Pourquoi ce ton si sec ? Nous sommes associés, fit l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

   Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier, puis décida d'allumer son narguilé. Il prit le temps d'aspirer quelques bouffées avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus grave.

-Votre manque de résultats est pour le moins gênant.

-Il me faut encore un peu de temps.

   Toujours aussi décontracté, l'homme haussa les épaules.

-Je vous l'accorde. Je vais même vous donner un  petit coup de pouce. Vous fournirez à votre spécialiste les pièces dont il a besoin pour avancer.

-Comment ?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

   L'autre, qui était resté debout, s'avança un peu.

-J'ai appris pour vos tentatives d'intimidation…

   L'homme fronça les sourcils, une vive contrariété s'affichant sur son visage.

-Oui. Il fallait bien essayer d'éloigner ce colonel. Je l'ai sous-estimé.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit l'autre d'une voix insolente. De plus, vous auriez pu blesser Jackson, alors que nous avons besoin de lui !

-Il est encore en mesure de traduire, c'est l'essentiel.

   Le regard de l'autre se fit menaçant.

-Ne laissez plus ce genre de choses se reproduire.

-J'espère que vous ne dites pas cela par considération pour le docteur Jackson… Parce que vous devez savoir que lorsqu'il aura prouvé qu'il est bien l'homme qu'il nous faut, nous allons être dans l'obligation de… réquisitionner sa personne, puis, de l'éliminer…

   Son interlocuteur hésita une fraction de seconde puis parla sur un ton assez glacial pour impressionner le fumeur.

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Mais il faudrait apprendre à vos hommes à avoir un peu plus de jugeote, et leur faire comprendre qu'un mort ne nous serait d'aucune utilité. Par contre, pour ce qui est du sort de Jackson après révélation de ce que nous attendons, je vous laisse seul juge.

-C'est pour ça que vous me plaisez, sourit l'homme après une courte pause. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'aussi malfaisant que vicieux.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Daniel ? appela la conservatrice en se ruant dans l'arrière-salle du musée.

   La porte heurta si violemment le mur que le jeune archéologue en perdit l'équilibre.

-Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en s'aidant de la dalle pour se relever.

-Bien, je savais que tu serais encore ici. Il est grand temps que tu m'expliques certaines choses, dit-elle en posant violemment un gros sac sur la table.

-Comment ça ?

   Daniel était complètement perdu, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

-Figure-toi que je venais à peine de rentrer chez moi que Peterson est arrivé, complètement affolé.

-Francis ?! s'exclama Daniel.

-Lui-même ! Et devine quoi, il m'a laissé un paquet pour toi, continua le professeur Grant. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où te trouver, mais comme je lui avais donné mon adresse avant de prendre sa place au musée, il a cru bon de passer pour me demander de te transmettre un petit colis.

-Vraiment ?

-Daniel, on aurait dit qu'il avait le diable aux trousses ! Je ne compte pas me laisser entraîner une seconde de plus dans une histoire dont j'ignore l'ampleur ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais que t'a-t-il donné ? demanda Daniel, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-Tout est dans ce sac. Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait s'en débarrasser, et que c'était à toi de voir si tu voulais prendre le risque de t'y frotter.

   Le jeune égyptologue se leva d'un bon et alla ouvrir le sac noir qui gisait à quelques pas de lui. Ses mains fouillèrent fébrilement à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'elles trouvèrent enfin l'objet de leur quête, il ne put contenir une exclamation.

-C'est incroyable ! Ce sont… ce sont exactement les mêmes !

-De quoi parles-tu ? fit Lucy Grant en fronçant les sourcils.

   Daniel sortit l'une après l'autre les deux pierres grises en forme de pavé et les déposa côte à côte sur la table. La conservatrice s'approcha de lui et prit l'un des objets.

-Ce sont les pierres dont tu m'as parlé ? Celles que vous aviez trouvées avec cette dalle ?

   Son ton s'était fait soudain plus doux et conciliant.

-Oui, ce sont elles, sourit Daniel sans les quitter des yeux. Il faut que j'appelle Jack. Je peux utiliser un téléphone ?

-Oui, dans mon bureau. Daniel ?

   Le jeune homme se retourna.

-En quoi ces pierres et cette dalle pourraient intéresser un militaire ?

   Daniel baissa les yeux, à la recherche d'une réponse.

-Ce ne sont pas que de simples artefacts, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Si l'armée s'intéresse à eux, c'est qu'ils ont une toute autre importance… C'est une arme, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

   L'archéologue, à court de mots, releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme. Elle vit dans ses yeux clairs qu'il ne pouvait pas démentir ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

   Quelques instants plus tard, le colonel Jack O'Neill était de retour au musée où, comme il s'y attendait, il retrouva Daniel, le nez de nouveau collé à ce fichu morceau de rocher.

-Vous m'avez renvoyé à l'hôtel en me disant que je m'ennuyais trop au musée, et une demi-heure plus tard vous me rappelez ! fit O'Neill en entrant dans la petite pièce.

   Daniel ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

-Avouez que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi ! sourit le colonel. 

…Daniel ?

   Le regard de l'archéologue était toujours fixé sur la pierre. O'Neill s'approcha de lui.

-Daniel ? appela-t-il à nouveau.

   Le jeune homme leva une main en l'air.

-Juste… juste une seconde, Jack.

   Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel, implorant quelque puissance qui veillait sur lui de lui accorder encore une once de patience. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et attendit quelques minutes.

-Bingo ! s'exclama enfin Daniel.

   Puis il se retourna et fit face à son équipier qui attendait toujours sagement, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation.

-Alors ? s'enquit celui-ci.

-Lucy m'a apporté les pierres de Francis tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il serait allé la voir chez elle pour lui demander de me les confier.

-Et ça nous avance à quoi exactement ? Je croyais que ces cailloux vous étaient indifférents puisque vous avez les mêmes à la base pour vous amuser.

-Ces deux pierres ne m'apportent rien quant à leur signification, mais elles vont nous permettre de faire une petite expérience.

-Bien ! Grand temps d'appeler Carter !

-Euh, oui, sans doute. Il faut qu'elle retourne à la base.

-A la base ? s'étonna Jack. Mais…

-Ces appareils vont par deux, mais ils doivent être quatre pour être activés, expliqua Daniel.

   A ce moment-là, les deux hommes n'entendirent pas les pas précipités qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie du musée.

-Attendez, attendez, grimaça Jack en se massant les tempes. Là j'ai un peu de mal à suivre.

-D'après les inscriptions sur la dalle, chacune des planètes sur lesquelles ont été retrouvées des pierres similaires n'en comptait que deux. J'ai pu traduire pas mal d'observations scientifiques, mais Sam les comprendra nettement mieux que moi, je lui ferai parvenir mes notes. Toutefois, j'ai cru lire qu'elles inter-agissent. Plus il y a de paires, plus il y a de planètes connectées entre elles, et plus leur puissance est grande, ainsi que leur champ d'action.

-Donc si je vous comprends bien, vous êtes en train de dire que ces deux pierres-ci peuvent entrer en contact avec celles de la base ?

-C'est ça. Mais il faut qu'au moins une des deux paires soit placée sur un socle spécial qui permet leur activation. Le socle terrien se trouve apparemment dans un endroit à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Thèbes, dans le désert. J'ai dessiné un plan ici. Je sais aussi que quelle que soit leur utilité, il est possible de diriger toute leur puissance sur une cible en particulier, cette cible pouvant même se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres des pierres. Seulement pour y parvenir, il faut arriver à combiner correctement plusieurs symboles amovibles à la base du socle, et j'en serais absolument incapable.

-Super, et elles servent à quoi alors ?

-Ben… ça, je n'en sais rien. Il semble que les Goa'uld ont réussi à les faire fonctionner une fois, mais quand je suis arrivé à une description précise, je suis tombé sur la partie érodée.

 -Alors… vous voulez procéder à une gentille petite expérience, sans même savoir quelles en seront les conséquences ? conclut Jack.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Aah non, Daniel. Pas question. Pas sans des tests préalables et sans autorisation officielle, s'opposa Jack.

-Une autorisation qu'on nous refusera, Jack, argumenta Daniel. Et ensuite ces artefacts iront en zone 51 entre les mains de types comme Maybourne. C'est ça que vous voulez ?

-Et prendre le risque d'exposer des milliers, voire des millions de personnes à un éventuel danger ? répliqua Jack. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il eu qu'un seul essai par le passé ? Vous y avez pensé ? Votre curiosité sans borne pourrait vous coûter un prix que vous n'êtes pas forcément prêt à payer !

-Jack, … tenta de protester l'archéologue.

-Non, Daniel, prévint sèchement le colonel, son index menaçant levé. Inutile d'insister. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, emballez ce que vous voulez pour le rapporter à la base en souvenir, mais oubliez votre petite expérience.

   Le ton du colonel ne tolérait aucune réplique. Il tourna les talons et quitta le musée, un brin plus énervé qu'à son arrivée, laissant un Daniel frustré et furieux. Celui-ci se mit à fixer la dalle de pierre. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rentrer bredouille ! Il s'assit à la table et contempla les deux appareils, sa colère grandissant de plus en plus. Puis les paroles de Jack lui revinrent à l'esprit. Et s'il avait raison ? Combien d'innocents auraient peut-être à souffrir à cause de lui ? Le jeune archéologue s'aperçut soudain que sa soif de découverte et d'aventure lui avait fait franchir le seuil de l'égoïsme. Il se demanda alors comment il pourrait faire pardonner sa stupidité à son ami qu'il avait sûrement déçu. Il soupira et se leva de sa chaise avant d'entreprendre la longue collecte de ses notes éparpillées tout autour de la dalle. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il pensa immédiatement que Jack était revenu pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée, aussi Daniel, pensant le mériter, resta agenouillé au sol à ramasser les papiers, trop honteux pour se retourner et l'affronter.

   Soudain quelque chose de dur le frappa de plein fouet à la nuque, et il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas du colonel et qu'il avait de grave ennuis, avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

   Ce ne fut que quatre heures plus tard que Jack O'Neill se décida à appeler le musée pour demander à son équipier s'il comptait rentrer un jour et cesser de faire la tête. Daniel était quelqu'un de passionné et impulsif, il le savait, c'est pourquoi il ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Le colonel savait aussi que dans la situation actuelle Daniel ne ferait pas le premier pas pour rétablir la communication entre eux. Mettant momentanément son orgueil de côté, Jack composa le numéro du bureau du professeur Grant.

   Au bout de la sixième sonnerie, la jeune femme répondit enfin.

-Lucy Grant.

-Lucy, c'est Jack.

-Ah, comment allez-vous ? Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus vite, mais j'étais en plein classement. Vous savez ce que c'est, les dossiers s'amassent, et un jour ou l'autre il faut faire le tri.

-Oui, je connais, approuva O'Neill, tentant de dissimuler son impatience. Daniel est dans les parages ?

-Si vous avez une minute, je vais voir.

-Merci.

   Il attendit une vingtaine de secondes, puis la jeune femme reprit le combiné.

-Je suis navrée, il n'est pas au musée. Je suis allée voir dans l'arrière-salle mais je n'ai trouvé personne. Mon assistant ne l'a vu nulle part.

-C'est pas vrai… , murmura Jack, qui soudain avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et les pierres sont toujours là ?

-Non, maintenant que vous le dites, elles n'étaient plus sur la table, répondit le professeur.

-Merci Lucy.

   Sans dire un mot de plus, il raccrocha.

-Oh non, cette fois il a dépassé les bornes, siffla le colonel entre ses dents, les mâchoires serrées par la colère. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, essayant de se calmer pour réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter. Il se rassit et décrocha une nouvelle fois le téléphone. Il pianota rapidement un numéro et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'un responsable décroche.

-Ici le colonel Jack O'Neill, dit-il finalement. Est-ce que vous pouvez prendre un message pour le major Carter quand elle rentrera à la base ?

-Ah vous ne le saviez pas ? Le major est déjà de retour, l'informa un soldat. Vous souhaitez que je lui transmette l'appel ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

-A vos ordres.

   Samantha Carter décrocha sans tarder.

-Jack ?

-Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas dans le Vermont, major ?

   Sam ne manqua pas de remarquer que son supérieur venait de l'appeler par son grade, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. 

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon colonel ? Daniel va bien ?

   Jack essaya de se contenir.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, major. Ce cher docteur a fugué.

-Fugué ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

   En quelques minutes, Jack lui résuma la situation.

-Ca m'étonne de lui, ce n'est pas son genre d'agir comme ça sur un coup de tête.

-Son genre ou non il l'a fait, Carter ! s'énerva encore le militaire. Si jamais il commet la moindre bêtise, il aura affaire à moi ! Les ordres sont les ordres, bon sang ! Rien que ce refus d'obéir vaudrait que je le fasse virer de l'équipe !

   Le jeune major grimaça face au ton qu'avait pris le colonel. Sa patience envers l'archéologue venait peut-être enfin d'atteindre ses limites.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il est parti tester ces appareils à Thèbes ? insista Sam.

-Non, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais où voulez-vous qu'il soit allé ?!

   Sam se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit.

-Vous pensez qu'il faudrait en informer le général ?

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Pas si on rattrape Daniel avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

   Soudain l'inquiétude pour son ami remplaça la colère dans la voix de Jack.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais vous rejoindre en Egypte, décida Sam.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

   La douleur fut la première chose dont il se rendit compte. Puis cette sensation de ballottement, de secousses qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa nausée. Au moment où il voulut se lever, Daniel Jackson réalisa qu'il avait les chevilles et les mains liées, et qu'on l'avait bâillonné. Il rassembla ses forces et ouvrit les yeux, seulement pour les refermer aussitôt, ébloui par le soleil qui tapait à travers la vitre. Lorsqu'il fut habitué à la luminosité, Daniel remarqua qu'il se trouvait à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette, étroitement surveillé par le colosse qu'il avait déjà brièvement rencontré dans la chambre de Jack. Il se redressa enfin après avoir jeté un œil dans la direction de l'homme, comme pour lui en demander l'autorisation, et s'assit dans un coin du véhicule, le dos calé à la charpente métallique. Comme il n'y eut aucun signe de protestation de sa part, le jeune homme s'accorda un instant de répit pour permettre à son environnement de cesser de tourbillonner devant ses yeux. Puis il se concentra de nouveau et aperçut, appuyé sur le côté opposé, le sac contenant les deux pierres Asgard. L'Egyptien saisit une gourde d'eau qui gisait à ses côtés et avala goulûment quelques gorgées, et ce fut à cet instant que Daniel s'aperçut à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Il se mit à le regarder intensément avec l'espoir que l'homme comprendrait et serait assez charitable pour partager sa ration d'eau avec lui. Apparemment le message fut bien reçu et interprété puisque le colosse se leva et s'approcha de l'archéologue. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, n'étant pas sûr de ses intentions. Mais l'homme lui retira son bâillon et approcha le goulot des lèvres de son captif. Ce geste fut pour Daniel une véritable bénédiction, même si la majeure partie du précieux liquide coulait plus sur ses vêtements que dans sa bouche.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

   Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

   L'autre lui remit son bâillon sans dire un mot et retourna s'asseoir pour continuer sa garde. Daniel ferma les yeux et décida de s'armer de patience. Jack était sûrement déjà parti à sa recherche, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le retrouve.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Huit longues heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles la fourgonnette ne s'arrêta qu'une seule fois pour faire le plein de carburant. Sa position inconfortable avait donné à Daniel des crampes qui s'étaient ajoutées au mal de crâne qui l'assommait déjà, mais il avait néanmoins réussi à s'assoupir pendant une heure ou deux. 

   La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta définitivement.

-Debout ! ordonna l'homme à la peau basanée en coupant les liens qui immobilisaient les jambes de l'archéologue.

   Ses mains étant attachées dans son dos, il eut besoin de l'aide de son détenteur pour se relever. L'homme ouvrit la porte métallique et poussa Daniel à l'extérieur, et s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps, le jeune homme se serait écroulé au sol, ses jambes engourdies par l'immobilité forcée du voyage. La nuit était fraîche, et le linguiste ne portait qu'une très fine chemise. Il frissonna en levant les yeux vers le ciel noir étoilé. Juste au-dessus de lui, il reconnut la constellation d'Orion, celle qui lui avait permis de comprendre comment activer la Porte des Etoiles. Cela semblait si loin déjà, alors qu'en réalité seulement quatre ans s'étaient écoulés…

   Le chauffeur de la fourgonnette, un homme grand et maigre, les rejoignit, et le colosse poussa Daniel en avant vers ce que l'archéologue, privé de ses lunettes, pensa être un amas de hauts rochers. Arrivé plus près, il reconnut le site où le docteur Peterson et lui avaient trouvé la dalle et les deux artefacts. Mais ce ne fut pas dans cette direction que les deux autres hommes le conduisirent. Un peu plus sur la gauche, au milieu d'une grosse masse rocheuse, il distingua un étroit passage qu'il n'avait pas remarqué quelques années plus tôt. L'Egyptien le poussa par les épaules, et tous trois s'engouffrèrent dans la grotte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce qu'il découvrit fit presque oublier à Daniel sa captivité : il était en train de descendre un escalier sculpté dans la pierre, le chemin étant éclairé par des torches fixées sur la paroi rocailleuse. Ils devaient être à environ dix mètres sous le sol quand une vive lumière fusa de derrière un coin. Lorsqu'ils le contournèrent, les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans une immense salle éclairée par une multitude de torches, si bien que pas une parcelle d'ombre ne subsistait. Daniel aurait été bouche bée si son bâillon ne l'en avait empêché. Les hauts murs étaient recouverts de peintures hiéroglyphiques faisant l'éloge de Râ, et juste en dessous, au niveau du sol, des écritures Goa'uld. La grande salle était meublée de trois larges tables en Naqahdah recouvertes d'appareils divers dont Daniel ne put vraiment définir l'utilité. Au milieu de cet agencement se trouvait une chaise qui n'était de toute évidence pas d'origine. Le grand colosse y poussa Daniel qui s'assit sans résistance, et ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme remarqua l'individu en costume chic qui observait le mur opposé avec curiosité, les mains dans le dos. L'homme finit par se retourner et fit face au linguiste qui, à sa grande déception, ne semblait pas aussi effrayé qu'il l'aurait désiré.

-C'est donc vous, le fameux docteur Jackson ! fit-il avec un sourire malveillant. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

   Daniel, s'il l'avait pu, aurait répliqué qu'il n'était pas le premier à le lui avoir dit. Il se contenta de le dévisager avec un regard défiant.

   Tout-à-coup, l'homme sursauta presque.

-Oh, oui ! Pardonnez-moi. Où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? Je suis Clarence Ilzembekar. Mais on m'appelle plus souvent Ilzem. C'est plus court et sympathique pour mes compatriotes, et plus aisé à prononcer pour mes collaborateurs occidentaux.

   Le ton mondain qu'il avait prit ne fit pas plus d'effet sur Daniel que son élégant costume trois pièces, car quand on avait connu le sénateur Kinsey, rien ne pouvait plus réellement être intimidant. Toutefois, une chose inquiéta l'archéologue : l'homme lui avait donné son nom, ce qui signifiait que soit rien de répréhensible ne serait fait à Daniel – mais il écarta directement cette possibilité vu comme les choses avaient commencé – soit il était déjà établi que le linguiste ne sortirait pas vivant de cette aventure.

   Cette idée, d'un certain point de vue, arrangea Daniel, car il savait ainsi qu'il n'aurait rien à perdre s'il décidait de ne pas coopérer.

-Que dites-vous de cette salle ? Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? continua Ilzembekar en levant les bras. Ce doit être très ancien…

   Puis il regarda pensivement l'archéologue et se mit à rire.

-Où avais-je la tête ? Comment pourriez-vous me répondre ?

   A ces mots, il s'approcha de Daniel et arracha d'un coup sec le bout de ruban adhésif qui lui recouvrait les lèvres. Le linguiste grimaça pour vérifier que sa bouche fonctionnait normalement. Puis il leva ses yeux bleus vers son détenteur.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

   Clarence Ilzembekar fut impressionné en constatant que la voix du jeune homme n'avait pas vacillé. Il se ressaisit vite et feint de bailler.

-Oh, patience, mon ami. Nous avons tout le temps pour en discuter. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez arrivé, et je vais maintenant prendre congé, dormir un peu. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'en faire autant, même si cette chaise n'est pas très confortable : un long travail vous attend.

-Vraiment ? Quel genre de travail ? demanda Daniel.

   L'élégant homme l'ignora et s'adressa au colosse.

-Akim, vous resterez à l'entrée pour le surveiller. Soyez vigilent. J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

   Ilzembekar lança un bref regard en direction de Daniel et quitta la salle en allumant une cigarette, suivi du dénommé Akim et du chauffeur de la fourgonnette qui n'avait jamais dit un mot, laissant l'archéologue totalement seul.

   Daniel observa un instant son entourage, puis soupira et baissa la tête, priant silencieusement pour que Jack le retrouve rapidement.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	5. Chapter 5

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com

RATING: PG

RESUME: Jack et Daniel partent pour l'Egypte, où d'étranges artefacts les attendent… 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., Showtime Networks Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and not monetary ones. No copyright or trademarks infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Not to be archived without the permission of the author(s).

Merci pour la review, Tilliana !!!         

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Le colonel tournait comme un lion en cage à l'arrivée de l'aéroport du Caire, où il s'était rendu avec une heure d'avance, n'arrivant pas à dormir. A sept heures dix, il aperçut enfin la chevelure blonde de son équipière dans la foule et se lança à sa rencontre, bousculant toutes les personnes sur son passage. Lorsqu'il arriva à la jeune femme, il ne cacha pas sa surprise en découvrant que celle-ci était accompagnée d'un grand homme à la peau sombre, le front couvert d'un chapeau clair assorti avec son costume.

-Teal'c ?! s'exclama le colonel.

   L'homme inclina la tête.

-J'ai appelé Teal'c et lui ai fait part de la situation en toute discrétion, mon colonel, informa Sam. Il a tenu à venir aussi.

-O'Neill, commença le Jaffa. Pensez-vous réellement que Daniel Jackson ait pu agir de façon aussi inconsidérée ?

-Ooh oui, Teal'c, répondit Jack d'un ton exaspéré.

-Daniel est un homme sensé, je doute qu'il se soit lancé dans une expérience périlleuse malgré vos recommandations.

   Jack grimaça.

-Teal'c. Daniel est quelqu'un d'impulsif et de complètement irresponsable. Et s'il n'est pas parti faire ces maudits tests, où voulez-vous qu'il soit allé ?!

   Le militaire soupira.

-Croyez-moi, j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir, et je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. De toute façon ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler, ajouta-t-il en prenant la valise de Sam. Je vous emmène à l'hôtel.

      Pendant que Jack tentait d'oublier provisoirement la cause de leurs soucis en demandant à Teal'c des nouvelles de sa famille, Sam les suivait silencieusement, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Mais ses pensées revenaient toujours inlassablement à Daniel. Les sentiments de la jeune femme pour ses trois équipiers étaient très profonds, même s'ils étaient différents pour chacun d'eux.

   Elle aimait beaucoup Teal'c, pour sa bravoure, sa sensibilité dissimulée sous une apparence de marbre qui ne la trompait désormais plus, sa loyauté sans faille envers ses amis. Sam aimait toujours passer du temps avec Teal'c pour lui faire découvrir la Terre, sa planète d'adoption, l'initier aux coutumes, et essayer de lui apprendre à laisser s'extérioriser ses émotions.

   Les sentiments que Sam éprouvait pour le colonel O'Neill étaient un peu plus compliqués. Elle l'admirait énormément, mais en même temps le trouvait amusant son côté plaisantin lui conférait un certain charme auquel la jeune femme n'était pas insensible. Le major n'oubliait cependant pas qu'il était son supérieur, et que son respect du code militaire ne l'autorisait pas à dépasser les limites de l'amitié, malgré l'effet troublant qu'avait eu sur elle le fait que plusieurs de ses doubles dans des réalités alternatives avaient épousé Jack O'Neill…

   Quant à Daniel Jackson, il était pour elle presque un petit frère, inexpérimenté et maladroit il était le membre de l'équipe que chacun avait tendance à materner. De plus, Daniel étant un petit génie dans son domaine, au même titre que Sam, elle se sentait moins incomprise et plus épaulée quand elle se lançait dans quelque chose qu'elle seule semblait comprendre. Sam avait pour Daniel une affection toute particulière, qui était ce jour-là la raison de son inquiétude. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que quelque chose clochait et que l'archéologue était en danger.

      Peu après, les trois membres de SG1 se trouvaient au petit restaurant de l'hôtel, autour d'un excellent café dont ils ne remarquèrent même pas la saveur. Jack tournait rapidement la cuillère dans sa tasse, Sam le regardait faire avec un brin de nervosité, et Teal'c gardait simplement les mains croisées sur les genoux, fixant le liquide noirâtre devant lui.

 -Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda enfin Sam au colonel, rompant le silence de plus en plus oppressant.

   Jack passa les mains dans ses cheveux blonds grisonnants.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, major, répondit-il d'un ton las et inquiet. Il faut le retrouver.

-Savez-vous où il se trouve ? s'enquit Teal'c.

-Sûrement quelque part dans le désert au niveau de Thèbes à l'heure qu'il est.

-Mais où précisément ? demanda Sam.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a dit qu'il avait dessiné un plan sur ses notes. D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, il les a laissées au musée. Dans tous les cas, le temps nous est compté, remarqua Jack.

-Alors pourquoi attendre ? fit Sam en se levant. Allons-y maintenant !

   Jack la regarda dans les yeux et constata qu'elle non plus ne pouvait supporter cette passivité. Il hocha la tête et invita ses deux équipiers à le suivre.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Le musée venait juste d'ouvrir ses portes au public au moment où Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter et Teal'c arrivèrent, et déjà des dizaines de touristes remplissaient les salles. Jack guida ses compagnons à travers la foule vers l'arrière-salle que Daniel avait occupée la veille, et croisa le jeune assistant de Lucy Grant.

-Est-ce que le professeur Grant est là ? J'aimerais lui parler, lui dit le colonel.

-Je regrette, mais aujourd'hui est le jour de congé du professeur. Elle n'est pas au musée, répondit l'employé.

-Bon. Merci quand même.

   Les trois équipiers entrèrent dans la salle et s'arrêtèrent brusquement en découvrant toutes les notes de leur ami éparpillées au sol devant la dalle.

-Mon colonel ? interrogea Sam, inquiète.

-Pas de panique, Carter. C'était déjà le bazar total la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ici, rassura Jack.

-Mais pourquoi serait-il parti sans emporter tous ses papiers avec lui ? se demanda la jeune femme.

-Il n'en avait peut-être plus besoin, remarqua le militaire. Il a sans doute découvert tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Ca ne tient pas debout, contredit Sam. Il ne sait toujours pas à quoi servent les pierres dont vous m'avez parlé.

-Comment vous pouvez en être sûre ?

-Daniel Jackson ne serait pas parti, expliqua le Jaffa, qui avait comprit le major. S'il avait appris qu'elles étaient dangereuses, il n'aurait pas entrepris de les faire fonctionner, et dans le cas contraire, il nous aurait informés, sachant qu'on ne s'opposerait plus à un essai.

-Et où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Il vous a dit qu'il avait traduit des expressions scientifiques, des équations qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait pu emmener ses observations avec l'espoir qu'un déclic se produirait plus tard, continua Sam.

-Je n'en sais rien, fit Jack, visiblement pas convaincu.

-O'Neill, appela Teal'c, qui s'était agenouillé devant le bloc de pierre. Il y a autre chose d'anormal. Daniel Jackson ne serait jamais parti sans ceci.

   Le Jaffa se retourna et ses deux équipiers retinrent leur souffle en découvrant ce qu'il tenait dans la main : les lunettes de l'archéologue.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      La fatigue que Daniel éprouvait rendait la clarté de la grotte presque aveuglante. Ses crampes et la douleur lancinante dans sa tête l'avaient empêché de trouver le sommeil. Bien qu'il sût que c'était sûrement ce que ses détenteurs attendaient de lui, il observa les inscriptions qui l'entouraient, éclairées par la lumière vacillante des torches. Jackson avait perdu toute notion de temps, mais il entendit soudain des voix lointaines se répercuter sur les parois rocheuses du couloir sombre qui partait juste en face de lui, troublant le silence environnant. 

   Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il reconnut la silhouette grassouillette de Clarence Ilzembekar qui franchit le seuil de la salle, se frottant allégrement les mains. Daniel aurait bien aimé pouvoir en faire autant, la corde qui liait ses poignets étant douloureusement trop serrée.

   ¨Ilzem¨ arriva devant Daniel, tout sourire, et soupira.

-Comment allez-vous, mon cher ?

-Bien, merci, répondit Daniel sur le même ton faussement amical. Cet hôtel est des plus chaleureux.

   L'archéologue grimaça. Il passait vraiment trop de temps avec Jack. Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça brusquement.

-Je suppose que vous désirez savoir ce que vous faites ici.

-Je dois dire que la question m'est venue à l'esprit, fit Daniel.

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : nous voulons que vous traduisiez ce qui nous entoure. Vous y avez sans doute déjà jeté un œil…

-Exact, répondit Daniel. Mais ça ne m'a servi à rien puisque je n'ai pas mes lunettes.

   Ilzem fronça les sourcils.

-Peu importe, fit-il en balayant impatiemment l'air d'une main. Vous aurez la possibilité de vous déplacer et d'observer les murs de plus près. Sous haute surveillance bien entendu.

-Pourquoi traduirais-je pour vous ? demanda Daniel sur un ton insolent.

-Parce que tant que vous ne l'aurez pas fait, vous resterez séquestré ici.

   Soudain Clarence Ilzembekar comprit pourquoi le jeune archéologue restait si confiant et audacieux. Il s'approcha de lui et s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Les deux hommes étaient presque nez contre nez, au point que la désagréable odeur d'eau de Cologne bon marché de Ilzem alla irriter les narines de Daniel.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire, ne comptez pas sur votre ami colonel pour vous libérer. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour qu'il croie que vous êtes parti de votre plein gré.

   L'homme retrouva le sourire en voyant le visage de Daniel se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce que cela impliquait. Ils s'étaient disputés juste avant que Daniel ne se fasse enlever, il avait insisté pour effectuer ces tests, et si Jack lui en voulait encore, il avait très bien pu prendre le premier avion pour les Etats-Unis…

   Daniel comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même pour s'en sortir.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Carter, il a très bien pu les oublier ici, répéta le colonel.

-Oublier ses lunettes ? Comment ?!

-Il en a toujours une paire de rechange. Et puis il était tellement hors de lui qu'il a très bien pu les laisser dans la précipitation, insista Jack en finissant de rassembler les notes de l'archéologue.

-Je ne crois pas, refusa d'admettre Sam qui arpentait la pièce.

-O'Neill, intervint Teal'c. Pensez aussi aux événements qui se sont déroulés depuis votre arrivée ici. Je préfèrerais avoir tort, mais il se peut très bien que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à Daniel Jackson pendant votre absence.

   Sam se figea, son inquiétude redoublant d'intensité. Si Teal'c avait les mêmes craintes qu'elle, cela signifiait qu'elles étaient justifiées.

-Oh je vous en prie ! s'exclama Jack en se relevant. Arrêtez le scénario catastrophe ! On n'est pas en mission !

   Son ton était nettement moins confiant, mais il refuserait d'admettre une vérité qui l'effrayait. Si ses équipiers avaient raison, cela voudrait dire que tout était de sa faute, il n'avait pas été là pour protéger Daniel comme il aurait dû le faire. Il chassa ces idées noires et ramassa l'ensemble des papiers.

-On ne peut rien pour le moment. On va rentrer à l'hôtel et éplucher ses notes, décida-t-il.

      Jack avait déjà fait tant d'aller et venues entre le musée et son hôtel qu'il commençait à en connaître le chemin par cœur. Une fois de retour, il demanda à ses deux amis de l'attendre pendant qu'il allait se chercher une bière au bar. Là il croisa un couple de retraités américains qui s'apprêtait à repartir. L'homme aux cheveux blancs tenait un journal entre les mains et semblait extrêmement concerné par les nouvelles qu'il y découvrait, pendant que son épouse vérifiait la tenue de son impeccable chignon. Alors que Jack saisissait sa bière, il perçut quelques bribes de phrases qui attirèrent son attention. Ils parlaient de Francis Peterson.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, leur dit le colonel en s'approchant d'eux. Mais seriez-vous en train de parler du docteur Peterson ?

-Vous le connaissez aussi ? demanda l'homme.

-Euh… oui et non, et vous ?

-Vous plaisantez ? Nous avons fait nos études ensemble ! Ah, ce cher Francis ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? continuait le septuagénaire d'un ton ému.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant non plus ? Je viens de lire dans le journal d'aujourd'hui qu'il a été retrouvé mort chez lui.

   Jack était abasourdi.

-Comment ?! Mais de quoi ?!

-Mort naturelle d'après ce qu'ils disent. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, je n'y crois pas. Avec la mafia ici, vous savez, chuchota le vieil homme d'un air conspirateur.

-Vas-tu arrêter ? l'interrompit sa femme. Tu racontes des sornettes !

-Deux jours ! Il était mort depuis deux jours ! insista-t-il en se tournant vers sa compagne.

-Plus les années passent et plus ton vieux cerveau étriqué se ramollit ! Prends plutôt les valises, le taxi nous attend ! gronda la vieille dame en le poussant devant elle. Si vous permettez, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Jack.

   Celui-ci fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer, mais il n'écoutait plus. Mort depuis deux jours ? Mais Lucy avait dit la veille à Daniel que Francis Peterson venait de passer chez elle ! Comment cela était-il possible ?!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Sam s'assit dans le fauteuil de Jack, complètement abattue.

-Je le savais. J'ai senti dès le départ que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, révéla-t-elle en se rongeant l'ongle de l'index droit.

-Peut-être… peut-être que c'est juste un malentendu, fit Jack, essayant plus de se convaincre lui-même que ses équipiers.

   Sam leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Son expression choquée suffisait à montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'incrédulité du colonel.

-Ou peut-être serait-il temps que vous acceptiez la vérité, dit Teal'c à l'intention de Jack sur un ton de reproche.

   O'Neill s'assit à son tour.

-Je sais, Teal'c. Je sais, fit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais ça voudrait dire que Lucy… pourquoi aurait-elle menti ?

   Sam fixa Jack du regard.

-Qui mieux que ce professeur Grant aurait pu informer vos attaquants de vos déplacements ? raisonna-t-elle.

-Mais cette histoire ne colle pas ! grimaça Jack. Comment auraient-ils pu mettre tout ça sur pied en aussi peu de temps, comment ont-ils découvert l'existence des appareils Asgard ? Et pourquoi ont-ils choisi Lucy ? Parce que je doute que ce soit elle le cerveau de la bande !

   Sam laissa ses instincts féministes de côté et lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils, enrageant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que Daniel a un passé commun avec elle ? Ses sentiments pourraient être son talon d'Achille…

-Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est _comment_ ont-ils choisi Lucy, coupa Jack. Comment ont-ils su que c'était Daniel qui viendrait et personne d'autre ?

-Cela fait beaucoup de questions sans réponse, intervint Teal'c. Mais ce qui importe est que nous avons maintenant la certitude que Daniel Jackson a été enlevé, et plus nous perdrons de temps, plus l'issue de sa captivité risque de lui être fatale.

   Le Jaffa, comme à son habitude, avait trouvé les mots pour résumer la situation et susciter l'attention de Jack.

-On peut au moins être sûr de ça, approuva le militaire. En tout cas, plus question de rester ici sans rien faire. Teal'c, étudiez ce plan que Daniel a fait du site dans le désert et cherchez la route la plus rapide pour y arriver. C'est pas du Picasso, mais on doit pouvoir déchiffrer l'écriture impossible de notre professeur. Carter, vous allez éplucher toutes les notes scientifiques, et trouvez à quoi servent ces fichus cailloux…

-Artefacts, monsieur, corrigea le major avec un petit sourire pour combler le vide que causait l'absence de Daniel.

   Jack la regarda et soupira en lui rendant son sourire.

-On va le retrouver, notre aventurier à lunettes en culottes courtes, promit-il. En attendant, je vais essayer de trouver une voiture qui pourrait supporter une petite virée dans le Sahara.

   Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ce qui risque d'ailleurs d'être difficile… , ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Daniel Jackson longeait les murs de la grande salle souterraine et examinait les inscriptions avec minutie. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour constater que les écritures Goa'uld n'étaient que la simple traduction des éloges faites à Râ en hiéroglyphes juste au-dessus, et si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Daniel aurait ri à gorge déployée face à l'inutilité évidente de cette pièce. Toutefois, il avait besoin de gagner du temps, et il ne pouvait espérer s'échapper avec trois personnes armées lui barrant la route. Il poussait donc des ¨oh¨ et des ¨ahaa¨ de temps en temps pour faire croire à ses détenteurs qu'il progressait dans la traduction, mais qu'il risquait d'y passer des heures, voire des jours entiers. Cette stratégie sembla fonctionner, puisque au bout d'un certain temps, Clarence Ilzembekar et le chauffeur de la fourgonnette s'en allèrent. Restait le colosse.

   Petit à petit, Daniel commença à feindre des signes de faiblesse – ce qui ne lui était pas difficile, vu qu'il était totalement éreinté – et vacillait, se rattrapant à temps au mur.

-Oui… cela correspond à… , murmura-t-il en prenant soin de parler assez fort pour que Akim l'entende.

   L'Egyptien le suivait de très près, ce qui arrangeait Daniel.

-Voyons. Si c'est exact, il faudrait donc utiliser cet instrument là-bas, inventa l'archéologue en se dirigeant vers une des tables en Naqahdah.

   Du coin de l'œil, il surveilla le colosse. Il était sur ses talons. Bien.

Soudain le jeune homme s'effondra sur la table en un gémissement, et au moment où Akim le remit sur pieds, Daniel attrapa un lourd instrument de forme oblongue, se retourna vivement et l'abattit sur la nuque du colosse. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, mais n'était qu'étourdi et sortait déjà son arme de poing. L'archéologue frappa une seconde fois, l'assommant.

-Chacun son tour, lança-t-il en jetant l'objet au sol.

   Il se baissa et ramassa le revolver, le coinça au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon et laissa retomber sa chemise par-dessus. Il entreprit ensuite de fouiller l'homme. Il tâtonna à l'intérieur de son veston et sourit.

-Ces types sont modernes, ça me plaît ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant un téléphone portable de la poche intérieure.

   Il tira le corps pesant de l'homme vers le pied de la table qui semblait profondément fixé dans le sol et l'y attacha. Puis il se releva, prit le gros sac contenant les artefacts, se dirigea vers la sortie en titubant légèrement et grimpa l'escalier.

   L'intérieur de la grotte était humide et froid, aussi Daniel fut-il pris par surprise par la chaleur étouffante du désert saharien une fois arrivé à l'extérieur. Il déposa le sac à ses pieds et prit le téléphone. Même si Jack avait peut-être quitté le pays, il fallait tout de même qu'il essaie de le joindre, et sinon, simplement appeler la police. Il alluma l'appareil, s'apprêtant à composer un numéro, mais s'interrompit et ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués.

-Mince ! C'est quoi, le numéro ?! Bon sang ! Je peux retenir les coordonnées de cinquante planètes différentes, mais je suis pas fichu de me souvenir du numéro de mon hôtel !!

   Il hésita, puis enfonça les touches et attendit la sonnerie. Quelqu'un décrocha enfin. Bingo ! C'était la voix de Jack !

   La voix _impatiente_ de Jack…

-Allô ?…

-Jack, c'est moi ! dit Daniel, tout soulagé d'entendre une voix familière. J'ai de gros problèmes !

-Daniel ?! Où êtes-vous ? Vous al… bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils v… ont f…. ?

-Je… Oui, ça va, enfin en gros…

- Vous êtes à cet endr..t près de Thèbes don.. vo… m'…vez….. pa…é ?

   Des grésillements de plus en plus forts et fréquents couvraient les paroles du colonel. La réception était plutôt mauvaise dans le désert.

-Non, je suis à une vingtaine de kilomètres à l'ouest, répondit Daniel en élevant la voix. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, mais je vais trouver un moyen de rentrer !

-Quoi ?!

-Je… je vais essayer de…

-Dan…. ! Je. …vo…. en….ends plus ! Qu…. ?!

-Jack !

   Les grésillements furent la seule réponse que Daniel entendit.

-Jack ! appela-t-il encore avec espoir.

   Toujours rien. Il avait perdu le signal. Résigné, il raccrocha et se mit à scruter l'horizon à la recherche d'un camp ou d'un moyen de transport. Sans ses lunettes et aveuglé par le soleil, il put cependant apercevoir un nuage de poussière au loin, sans doute provoqué par l'arrivée d'un gros véhicule. Daniel ramassa rapidement le sac et alla se dissimuler derrière un amas de rochers pour observer les arrivants sans être vu. Ce fut hélas ce qu'il craignait : Clarence Ilzembekar était de retour. Daniel réalisa alors qu'il y avait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il s'était absenté. La fourgonnette s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'archéologue. Celui-ci n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était que ses occupants entrent dans la grotte pour qu'il puisse s'échapper à bord du véhicule. Mais manifestement les choses avaient décidé de ne pas se passer comme il le voulait, car seul Ilzem en descendit. Sachant ce qui allait bientôt arriver, Daniel posa la main sur son arme, prêt à s'en servir dès qu'il le faudrait. Il n'attendit pas longtemps : il put entendre quasi-immédiatement le cri de colère remontant des entrailles de la terre, et une phrase aboyée en égyptien à l'intention du chauffeur. D'où il se trouvait, Daniel n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que l'élégant homme venait d'ordonner à son sous-fifre de retrouver l'archéologue, qu'il prit la peine de qualifier de plusieurs noms pas très élogieux. Le jeune homme entendit un bruit de portière et de pas, et se sentit flancher. Avec sa fatigue et la peur qui le paralysait, il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter les sbires d'Ilzembekar. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et s'imagina en mission. Il n'aurait aucun mal à abattre un Jaffa si sa vie en dépendait, il l'avait déjà fait. Il se redressa et se prépara à voir apparaître le visage mince et aux traits coupés au couteau du chauffeur. Puis il réalisa qu'il aurait déjà dû venir depuis longtemps, et se risqua à jeter un oeil par-dessus le rocher. Il n'y avait personne ! Soit le chauffeur était vraiment très stupide, soit il ne comprenait pas l'égyptien, soit il était un peu dur d'oreille. Il avait dû descendre rejoindre son chef.    Daniel, que la question ne préoccupait pas outre mesure, se rua hors de sa cachette et entra dans la cabine du véhicule. Il sourit en constatant que la chance ne l'avait peut-être pas abandonné quand il vit les clés toujours sur le contact. Au moment où le vieux moteur se décida à démarrer, Daniel aperçut Ilzem qui émergeait de la masse rocheuse, étroitement suivi par ses deux hommes, dont l'un avait encore l'air un peu pâle. Rouge de colère, Ilzem ordonna aux deux autres de faire feu, les balles fusèrent, mais Daniel s'éloignait déjà.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Le colonel Jack O'Neill fit irruption dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec tant de vivacité que ses deux équipiers, qui étaient jusqu'alors concentrés sur les documents qu'ils étudiaient, sursautèrent.

-Les enfants, croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai trouvé la voiture idéale pour une traversée dans le désert ! sourit Jack.

   Il s'avança et déposa sur le bureau de la chambre, à côté de Samantha Carter, deux gobelets remplis de soda qu'il avait ramenés à ses amis.

-Toit ouvrant, sièges en cuir, auto-radio, sans oublier le principal : la clim. ! poursuivit-il. Evidemment, le prix de la location est plus qu'à la hauteur du confort du véhicule… , ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

   Le ton de Jack allégea soudainement l'atmosphère, et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Sam eut un sourire sincère. Maintenant qu'ils avaient entrepris de rechercher leur quatrième équipier, ils ne pouvaient se montrer qu'optimistes. En effet, l'absence d'action avait toujours un côté inquiétant, cela signifiait dans la plupart des cas qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que les choses se passent, alors que décider d'agir était une preuve qu'on n'avait pas perdu espoir.

   Sam accepta volontiers la boisson offerte par Jack, mais Teal'c préféra s'abstenir. Le major prit quelques gorgées désaltérantes et s'adressa à son supérieur.

-J'ai bien étudié les quelques pages consacrées aux observations scientifiques, et je n'ai toujours pas vraiment compris l'utilité de ces appareils. Toutefois, je sais pourquoi Râ n'a pu effectuer qu'un seul test.

-Voilà ce que j'aime chez vous, déclara le colonel en prenant place à côté d'elle. Vous réfléchissez plus vite que votre ombre. Alors ?

-Alors ? Oh, oui… Ces appareils utilisent énormément d'énergie lorsqu'ils sont activés, et ils s'en déchargent entièrement par la suite. Un peu comme des piles, si vous voulez. 

-Oui, mais ils peuvent sûrement se… 

   O'Neill chercha le terme exact, mais n'en trouva pas d'autre.

-… recharger ? finit-il.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais ils dégagent tant d'énergie que la recharge doit prendre environ deux cents ans.

   Jack faillit recracher la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre.

-Combien ?!

-Je suppose, d'après les estimations de Daniel, que la révolte qui a eu lieu dans l'ancienne Egypte et qui a détrôné Râ s'est produite moins de deux cents ans après la première activation, et c'est donc pourquoi il n'y a eu qu'un seul essai par le passé. Les appareils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se recharger.

   Sam, fière de son compte-rendu, s'adossa à sa chaise en soupirant et attendit la réaction de son supérieur. Jack, de son côté, digérait ce complément d'information.

-Et donc, vous ne savez pas à quoi elles servent, ces pierres ? demanda-t-il.

   Sam fronça les sourcils malgré elle. Elle avait passé trois heures à comprendre cette histoire de décharge d'énergie, mais bien sûr, pour un esprit comme celui du colonel, ce n'était pas suffisant, elle devait être ¨Carter-qui-sait-tout¨ !

-Mon colonel, je…

   Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Jack se leva pour aller répondre.

-Qui que ce soit, il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'appeler maintenant, gronda le colonel.

   Il décrocha.

-Allô ?…

   La voix qu'il entendit le fit sursauter.

-Jack, c'est moi ! J'ai de gr.. probl..mes !

-Daniel ?! s'exclama Jack, attirant l'attention de ses équipiers. Où êtes-vous ? Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

-Je… Oui, ç.. va, enf… en gr…

-Vous êtes à cet endroit près de Thèbes dont vous m'avez parlé ?

-N…, je s.. .. une v……aine de k..l..mètres à l'ou..st. Je ne s… pas comm… je vais f…, mais j.. v… tr..ver un moyen de r…..er !

-Quoi ?! fit Jack en collant le combiné sur son oreille.

   En l'espace de quelques secondes, Jack ne pouvait plus rien entendre que des grésillements.

-Daniel, je ne vous entends plus ! Quoi ?!

   Il attendit, Sam et Teal'c suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Daniel ! appela-t-il une dernière fois.

   Il écouta encore un instant, puis, le cœur battant, raccrocha.

-Mon colonel ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sam.

   Jack gardait la tête baissée.

-Mon colonel !

   Lorsqu'il entendit la panique dans la voix du major, il se tourna enfin vers elle, révélant son visage soucieux.

-Mauvaise réception, clarifia-t-il.

   Sam poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, s'étant déjà attendue au pire. Jack fronça les sourcils et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de s'adresser à Teal'c.

-Vous avez pu comprendre le plan de la route qui mène à cet endroit dans le désert ?

   Le Jaffa hocha la tête.

-Pendant votre absence, je me suis permis d'aller acheter une carte de la région sur laquelle j'ai redessiné le trajet à parcourir afin de le rendre plus clair.

-Excellente initiative, complimenta le colonel en prenant le papier plastifié que lui tendit son équipier.

   O'Neill soupira pour évacuer un peu de stress et regarda ses amis.

-Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Ce coup de fil est la preuve que Daniel est en vie, et peut-être même qu'il a réussi à s'échapper. Je suppose que les types qui l'ont emmené avec eux sont allés à ce site pour essayer d'activer les pierres, et c'est donc là que je vais aller. Vous deux, restez ici, et gardez un œil attentif sur les deux autres pierres que vous avez amenées _sans autorisation_ avec vous. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que quand Hammond voudra des explications à ce sujet, je lui dirai la stricte vérité, c'est-à-dire que l'initiative ne venait pas de moi.

   Ce commentaire valut un petit sourire de la part de Sam, et un regard complice de Teal'c. Puis le major se ressaisit et prit la parole d'un air grave.

-Mon colonel, ce que je m'apprêtais à vous dire avant d'être interrompue par… le téléphone, c'est que même si j'ignore ce dont les pierres sont capables, je sais par contre que ce doit être quelque chose de plutôt impressionnant. L'amas d'énergie qu'elles déploient est incroyable, et si les Asgard les ont conçues pour n'être utilisées que tous les deux cents ans, c'est vraiment qu'ils ne s'en servent qu'en cas de force majeure, et…

   Elle s'arrêta en constatant que son supérieur avait déjà compris tout ça.

-Je sais, Carter, je ne suis pas totalement dépourvu d'esprit logique, malgré les apparences. Mais il est fort possible qu'elles seront quand même activées, alors il faudra que vous et Teal'c isoliez les vôtres autant que possible.

   Jack serra les dents et baissa les yeux, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qui l'attendait.

-Oh, j'allais oublier, dit soudain la jeune femme en fouillant dans son sac. 

   Elle sortit un téléphone et le tendit à Jack.

-Prenez-le avec vous, j'ai un forfait international. Je sais qu'il ne fonctionnera sûrement pas dans le désert, mais d'ici là, on pourra encore communiquer.

   O'Neill l'accepta et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

-Bon allez, c'est l'heure de partir.

   A ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte. Sam sentit soudain une vague de frayeur l'envahir et se leva précipitamment.

-Mon colonel ! appela-t-elle.

   Jack se retourna.

-Soyez prudent, déglutit-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

   Le colonel sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ne vous en faites pas, la Force est puissante dans ma famille ! déclara-t-il avec amusement.

   Puis il sortit. Sam se rassit et se tourna vers Teal'c, sachant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas compris la référence, et lâcha un petit rire. C'était le colonel tout craché.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: danny.jackson@caramail.com

RATING: PG

RESUME: Jack et Daniel partent pour l'Egypte, où d'étranges artefacts les attendent… 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., Showtime Networks Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and not monetary ones. No copyright or trademarks infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Not to be archived without the permission of the author(s).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Le rush d'adrénaline s'étant estompé, la fatigue recommençait à prendre possession de Daniel. Tenant le volant d'une main, il se frotta les yeux de l'autre, comme si ce simple geste aurait pu le réveiller. Soudain de gros à-coups secouèrent le véhicule et il agrippa le volant à deux mains, se demandant ce qui se passait. Puis son regard se posa sur le tableau de bord, et il remarqua que l'aiguille représentant le niveau d'essence était sur le zéro. La fourgonnette toussa, cracha, et en un dernier soupir d'agonie rendit l'âme. 

   Daniel ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur le volant, maudissant la poisse qui semblait le poursuivre tout au long de sa vie. Il soupira et sortit de la cabine, puis contourna le véhicule, pour découvrir que tout l'arrière était criblé de balles. De toute évidence, le réservoir avait été touché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il passa les doigts sur un impact et se laissa tomber sur le sol sablonneux.

-De toute façon, de qui je me moque ? fit-il avec un rire ironique.

   Dans l'esprit de l'archéologue, tout devenait clair. Il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il avait certes réussi à joindre Jack, mais il ne le retrouverait sans doute pas. En tout cas pas avant Ilzembekar. Il n'avait roulé que pendant deux heures en direction du Caire, et Ilzem avait sûrement des complices qui, sans nouvelles de lui, finiraient par le rejoindre. Daniel, quant à lui, seul dans le désert, sans aucune ressource, ne pouvait plus que les attendre.

   Mais il était si épuisé qu'avant toute chose il allait dormir. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour se débarrasser de cette douleur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille et qui commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

   Il s'adossa à ce qui n'était plus qu'une carcasse métallique, mais qui le protégeait un peu du soleil de plomb, il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

      Un bruit de moteur au loin tira soudain Daniel Jackson vers la réalité. Il ouvrit des yeux endormis et vit une grosse voiture s'arrêter quatre mètres en face de lui. Il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine en une position mi-défensive mi-résignée, et se prépara à voir descendre l'homme en costume, qui sortirait probablement un revolver, et un seul coup suffirait à mettre fin aux jours de l'archéologue. Le soleil avait tourné pendant le sommeil de Daniel, et la voiture était à contre-jour. Il était impossible pour lui ne fût-ce que deviner la silhouette de son occupant à travers le pare-brise. 

   La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit et quelqu'un sortit. L'archéologue vit une longue et fine ombre s'approcher de lui. 

"Sam?" se demanda-t-il. Puis il sourit face à sa propre stupidité. Qu'est-ce que Sam ferait ici ?

   La personne s'agenouilla et il reconnut Lucy Grant.

-Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

   Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose dans la voix de sa compagne qu'il ne comprit pas. Il ne sut si c'était de la surprise, de la colère, ou de l'ennui.

   Lucy posa une main sur le front de Daniel et la retira immédiatement.

-Tu es brûlant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir t'échouer en plein soleil dans le désert ?! Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un peu d'eau.

   Elle alla prendre un thermos dans la voiture et força Daniel à boire quelques gorgées.

-Alors ? Tu vas te décider à me répondre ?

   Daniel fronça les sourcils.

-La question est : qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? fit-il.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Alors, Carter, du nouveau ?

   Jack conduisait à travers le pays depuis déjà cinq heures et demie et appelait régulièrement ses équipiers à l'hôtel.

-Oui, mon colonel. Premièrement, j'ai à présent la certitude que ce ne ce sont pas les pierres qui déploient toute cette énergie, mais le socle sur lequel elles doivent être placées. C'est pour ça qu'il est nécessaire qu'au moins deux des quatre pierres soient enclenchées dessus. Sans ce socle, les pierres ne servent à rien. Le socle est donc aussi un appareil, et c'est lui qui se décharge. Les pierres ne servent que de conducteurs à cette énergie.

-D'accord. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change rien, il faudra quand même les activer, répondit O'Neill.

-Oui, bien sûr. Et… j'ai… je crois que j'ai trouvé à quoi servent ces appareils, avec l'aide de Teal'c.

-Et donc ? interrogea le militaire.

-Donc c'est… c'est une arme plutôt dangereuse, ce qui est surprenant venant des Asgard. Elle semble produire des ondes de choc qui détruisent tout champ magnétique à leur portée. D'ailleurs, pas que les champs magnétiques…

-Carter, vous pourriez être plus claire ? s'impatienta Jack.

-Je ne sais pas exactement comment c'est sensé se passer, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : les puissantes ondes émises sont extrêmement dangereuses pour toute forme de vie. Je pense que cette ...rme a été mise au p…t il y a très longt..ps par les …sg..ds. Depuis, leur techno..gie s'est nettem… améliorée.

-Je vois. Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? Je veux dire, quelle distance minimale par rapport aux pierres ?

-Tout dépend de combien de pierres sont connectées. Laissez-moi effectuer un rapide calcul. Voyons… avec dix pierres, l'amplitude est de…

   Jack pouvait entendre le major écrire rapidement sur une feuille de papier.

-Je suppose que je peux appliquer une croissance exponentielle…

-Si vous le dites, fit le colonel, déjà perdu.

-La valeur étant divi….. par trois par rapport à la v….. orig….

   L'habitude de Daniel de réfléchir à haute voix semblait avoir déteint sur Sam.

-euh… mon col..el ?

-Sam ? répondit Jack.

-Je… je pense qu'une dist…ce de ………… mètres pour un être hum…. serait rais…nable.

-Géniales, ces interférences ! marmonna le colonel. Répétez, major !

-Cinquante mètres au moins ! cria presque Sam.

-D'accord. Cinquante mètres.

-Mon col…. !

-Major ?

-Surtout dites à Daniel que contrairem…. à ce qu'il croy… , les pi….. ne doivent pas être act..vées en même t…ps !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Jack.

-Il y aurait des risques d'………

-Des risques de quoi ?

-Les p…. pourr….. …….ser ….. des……… gr….

-Carter ?

   O'Neill soupira en éteignant le téléphone.

-Tu parles de technologie performante ! Ils me font rire, avec leurs pubs qui montrent deux papous qui se parlent avec des trucs comme ça !

   Il posa le téléphone et prit la carte à la place, pour vérifier qu'il était sur la bonne route. Route était d'ailleurs une façon de parler puisque depuis une vingtaine de kilomètres, il roulait dans le désert.

-Allez, Daniel, tenez bon encore un petit peu, murmura-t-il.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Comment ça, tu es venue me chercher ? s'étonna Daniel en regardant Lucy prendre place à côté de lui sur le sable chaud.

-J'ai parlé avec Jack, il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé.

-C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ?

-Eh bien, j'ai dû lui tirer un peu les vers du nez, mais il m'a révélé tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour être sûre que tu avais été enlevé. J'ai étudié tes notes, et j'ai réussi à retrouver ta trace. Ne me demande pas comment, ce serait trop long à raconter dans les détails.

-Et Jack ? demanda le jeune homme.

   Lucy Grant tourna des yeux tristes vers lui et soupira. Daniel comprit tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire. Il eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que comme il le craignait, le colonel ne viendrait pas à son secours.

-Je suis désolée, Daniel. J'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais il peut être très têtu…

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! fit Daniel avec un rire jaune.

-Il est plein d'amertume, il ne voulait rien entendre. Je dois dire que j'ai été très déçue.

-Moi aussi, souffla Daniel sans que Lucy l'entende.

   La jeune femme tourna son visage harmonieux vers le ciel pour laisser le soleil caresser sa peau. Puis elle regarda l'archéologue.

-Mais moi je suis là, sourit-elle.

   Daniel baissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi, Lucy ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi ? répéta Daniel.

   Elle se tourna complètement vers lui.

-Je veux t'aider. Je ne laisserai pas tomber.

-Même après ce qui s'est passé ? …A la fin de nos études, précisa-t-il.

   L'expression de la jeune femme changea subitement. Quelque chose de dur et froid avait pris place au fond de ses yeux doux et clairs. Puis elle cligna brièvement des paupières et s'approcha de son compagnon.

-Daniel, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

   Elle posa une main sur la joue de l'archéologue pour l'obliger à la regarder, puis la fit glisser doucement le long de son visage, sur sa mâchoire, son cou, et la laissa reposer sur son torse.

-Daniel, murmura-t-elle. Laisse-moi t'aider.

-M'aider ?

   Le jeune homme était perdu. Il avait chaud, il était fatigué, il avait été abandonné par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il ne savait que penser, que dire, que faire, son esprit était complètement embrouillé.

   Lucy plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Daniel.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, répéta-t-elle. Explique-moi ce qu'il faut faire avec ces pierres.

-Je… je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Daniel.

-Dis-moi.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais qu'il faut aller à…

   Il hésita, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir divulguer cette information.

-Où, Daniel ? demanda-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, d'un ton doux et ferme à la fois.

-Pourquoi on ne retournerait pas au Caire ? proposa l'archéologue, las de toutes ces aventures.

-Parce qu'il faut finir ce que tu as commencé, dit-elle simplement.

-Ce que j'ai…

   Daniel s'interrompit, constatant qu'elle avait raison : tout était de sa faute, et il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'arranger les choses. Mais devait-il vraiment mêler Lucy à tout cela ? Il chercha ses mots.

-Tu sais, cet endroit où on est allés faire cette escapade dans le désert, quand on était venus avec le professeur Andrews.

-Oui, se rappela Lucy.

-Eh bien, trois kilomètres au nord environ.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

-Il… il y a un socle dont on a besoin pour activer les pierres, mais… pourquoi tu…

   Elle s'approcha encore de lui, au point qu'ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre.

-Comment les activer ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

   Daniel la regarda fixement, comme pour trouver des réponses au fond de ses yeux. Mais tout ce qu'il put voir furent les visages des personnes qui comptaient pour lui. SG1, Skaara, certains membres du SGC comme le général et Janet, …même Sha're. Lui-même surpris par ces images, il se leva précipitamment et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la fourgonnette. Lucy Grant fronça les sourcils et se redressa à son tour.

-Je ne peux pas, Lucy, je ne peux pas, bafouilla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? s'impatienta-t-elle. M'accorder ta confiance ?

-Ne le prends pas mal, lui dit Daniel. C'est plutôt par rapport à la confiance que mon équipe a placée en moi…

-Ton équipe ?! Tu veux dire l'équipe qui t'a laissé tomber ?! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton incisif.

   Daniel se remit à reculer, comme si la distance qu'il pouvait mettre entre sa compagne et lui l'aiderait à voir plus clair.

-Ca peut te paraître dur à comprendre, mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas…

-Daniel, tu es seul maintenant. Et seul tu n'arriveras nulle part, déclara la jeune femme sur un ton qui semblait presque volontairement cruel. Tu as besoin de moi.

   La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une fierté difficilement dissimulée. 

-Je t'en prie, comprends-moi…, implora l'archéologue.

   La frustration du professeur Grant montait rapidement.

-Décide-toi. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

   Un vrombissement les interrompit au moment où une autre voiture qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendue approcher s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Daniel sentit ses jambes menacer de céder de surprise et de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Jack O'Neill en descendre précipitamment.

-Daniel ! appela-t-il d'une voix un peu trop inquiète. Ecartez-vous, ne vous approchez pas d'elle !

   Lucy fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Mais… je…, fit l'archéologue, désemparé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda rageusement le colonel au professeur Grant.

-Quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner. J'ai besoin de Daniel, répondit-elle avec défiance.

-Il n'ira nulle part.

-Je peux lui apporter plus que ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer, argumenta-t-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas, concéda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

   Daniel observait l'échange, bouche bée.

-Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce qui se passe, Daniel, est qu'elle est de mèche avec les types qui nous mènent la vie dure depuis le début.

   Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers sa compagne, le regard interrogateur.

-Il ment ! rugit Lucy.

   Jack s'approcha de son équipier.

-Daniel, je suis désolé de devoir vous apprendre ça..

   Il chercha les yeux de son ami, mais celui-ci se mit à secouer la tête de droite et de gauche, refusant d'accepter cette version des faits. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers Lucy, attendant qu'elle démente ces accusations.

-Fais-moi confiance, Daniel, fit-elle d'un ton soudainement doux.

-Un peu léger comme défense, railla Jack, qui n'avait pas manqué de constater que son ami était des plus perturbé.

   Lucy foudroya le colonel du regard.

-Qui vas-tu croire, Daniel ? demanda la jeune femme, de nouveau agressive, et ayant recours à son dernier argument. Un simple militaire endurci, ou la femme que tu as demandée en mariage il y a quelques années ?

-QUOI ?! s'exclama Jack.

-Lucy, je…, commença le linguiste. C'était il y a presque dix ans, mais… je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas…

   Il s'arrêta et regarda son équipier, à la recherche de soutien. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec cette expression qui leur était devenue si familière et qu'ils avaient si souvent utilisée entre eux, celle qui disait silencieusement tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire comprendre à l'autre sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

   Ce simple regard rassura un peu Daniel et lui permit de se ressaisir.

-C'est à vous de décider, dit enfin Jack.

   Le jeune homme l'observa un instant, puis fit face au professeur qui attendait impatiemment sa réaction.

-Je suis désolé, Lucy, lui dit-il en prenant place à côté de Jack. Mais cette affaire concerne l'armée.

   Jack contint un soupir de soulagement tandis que Lucy Grant arborait une expression choquée. Puis elle se mit à rire nerveusement en leur tournant le dos. Il y eut un déclic et elle s'arrêta, fit volte face. Les deux hommes sursautèrent en apercevant le canon d'un revolver pointé sur eux.

-Donne-moi les pierres, exigea froidement le professeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'écria Daniel.

-Tu ne te serais pas enfui sans les pierres, répondit-elle en braquant son arme sur lui.

   Daniel hoqueta de surprise. Les émotions se bousculèrent en lui, mais son cerveau, qui marchait toujours à cent à l'heure, lui fit rapidement remarquer qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son triste sort, car non seulement sa propre vie était menacée dans l'immédiat, mais aussi celle de Jack. Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit par sa faute, lui qui avait fait tout ce chemin pour le retrouver. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se résoudre à prendre les choses en main. Il remarqua un mouvement du côté de Jack, et il devina que celui-ci était prêt à s'interposer entre lui et l'arme. Daniel posa calmement une main sur le bras de son équipier.

   Ce geste eut pour effet un coup de feu qui retentit comme le tonnerre.

   Le noir. Ca y était. Non, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du soleil égyptien sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux, et Daniel se rendit compte que Lucy avait visé à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, Daniel, ou c'est ton ami le colonel qui en subira les conséquences.

   Cette remarque glaça le sang de l'archéologue.

-Les pierres…, demanda encore la jeune femme en appuyant un peu plus sur la gâchette.

   Daniel eut un regard paniqué en direction de la fourgonnette, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune professeur. Elle tourna rapidement la tête, et Daniel n'eut besoin que de cette fraction de seconde d'inattention pour sortir l'arme qu'il avait confisquée au colosse.

-Lucy, pose ton arme, lui demanda-t-il sans une once d'agressivité.

   La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Toi ? L'éternel pacifiste ? Tu saurais te servir d'une arme ? Je suis même surprise que tu aies le cran d'en tenir une ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oh, mais il a appris, en quatre ans, intervint O'Neill d'un ton détendu, comme s'il s'était trouvé à la terrasse d'un café. On voit qu'il n'a jamais fait partie des forces spéciales, mais il se débrouille plutôt bien.

   Comme pour appuyer les dires du colonel, Daniel prit le revolver à deux mains en le pointant vers Lucy, tentant en même temps de lui dissimuler le fait qu'elles tremblaient.

-Je t'en prie, continua le linguiste. Ne fais pas ça. Il est encore temps de tout arrêter… 

   La jeune femme sourit, très sûre d'elle.

-Mais la machine est déjà lancée, mon chéri.

   Jack grimaça intérieurement à la mention du nom affectueux.

-Et rien ne pourra nous arrêter, reprit-elle.

-¨Nous¨ ? la coupa Jack. Vous avez vraiment cru que vous étiez une des leurs ? Qu'ils partageraient leurs connaissances avec vous, ou que vous obtiendriez quoique ce soit qu'ils vous ont promis ? Ils se sont servis de vous.

   Le colonel fut satisfait de voir apparaître une lueur de doute dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

-Quand ils ont fait appel à vous, c'était après avoir su que ce serait Daniel qui viendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pion sur leur échiquier !

-Vous ignorez des choses que je sais, le contredit Lucy, reprenant son allure altière. Ce ne sont pas ces pantins qui ont eu besoin de moi, et ils ne m'ont pas choisie. Eux-même sont des pions. Les ordres viennent de bien plus haut.

   Jack et Daniel échangèrent un regard intrigué, et Lucy comprit qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit.

-Reculez ! ordonna-t-elle.

   Daniel fronça les sourcils et rajusta la position de son arme.

-Il vaut mieux obéir, lui dit Jack en l'obligeant à faire quelques pas en arrière vers sa voiture de location.

   Tenant toujours les deux hommes dans sa ligne de mire, le professeur se dirigea vers la fourgonnette, ouvrit violemment la portière de la cabine et ne découvrit qu'un espace vide. 

-Où sont-elles ? s'énerva-t-elle, le doigt sur la gâchette.

-Pas ici, en tout cas, fit Daniel d'un air innocent.

-Ma patience a des limites ! le prévint-elle.

-S'il vous dit qu'elles ne sont pas là, c'est que c'est la vérité, lui dit Jack d'un ton presque amical. Vous voulez que je jette un œil pour vous, à tout hasard?

   Le revolver oscillait entre le colonel et son équipier la jeune femme perdait de l'assurance à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. N'y tenant plus, elle fit feu sur eux, les manquant de peu. Jack et Daniel s'abritèrent rapidement derrière la voiture. Voyant que le professeur s'approchait encore de la fourgonnette, Daniel se résigna et se releva précipitamment, se mettant à tirer dans la direction de la jeune femme, en prenant soin malgré tout de ne pas la blesser. Prise au dépourvu, elle fit demi-tour et se dissimula derrière la fourgonnette. De son abri, elle visa les pneus de la voiture de Jack, et, finissant de vider son chargeur, prit place dans son propre véhicule et démarra en trombe. Bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'un nuage de poussière, et le silence reprit sa place.

-Elle ne va pas tarder à ramener des renforts…, se dit Jack tout haut. Venez, il faut atteindre le socle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

   Le colonel se retourna face à l'absence de réponse de son équipier.

   Daniel s'était rassis sur le sable, et se tenait la tête entre les mains, dont l'une serrait encore nerveusement le revolver. Jack grimaça en découvrant enfin l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son ami et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, lui retirant l'arme dont il n'avait plus besoin. Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'archéologue, et profita de sa passivité pour chercher rapidement toute trace de violences dont il aurait pu souffrir. Jack fut infiniment soulagé de constater que son ami ne semblait porter aucune blessure physique, mis à part une bosse à la base du crâne, et un manque certain de nourriture et de sommeil. Toutefois le colonel n'excluait pas une probable insolation doublée d'une légère déshydratation.

   Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Daniel prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il sortait d'une longue immersion, et se frotta le visage d'une main, se forçant à revenir à la réalité.

-Ca va aller ? lui demanda Jack, dont la voix reflétait l'inquiétude qui durcissait ses traits.

-Comme d'habitude, répondit Daniel sans le regarder.

   Jack savait qu'il allait répondre ainsi, et ce que cela signifiait. Aussi abattu et brisé qu'il pouvait être en ce moment même, il allait tenir bon le temps qu'il faudrait. Jack était toujours sidéré en constatant que quoique la vie décidait de jeter au visage de Daniel, celui-ci faisait face et se relevait toujours plus fort et déterminé, ne perdant jamais de vue son objectif. Toutefois, malgré le caractère indépendant et autonome de son ami, qui refusait de s'appuyer sur toute aide extérieure, Jack planifiait déjà mentalement le nombre de soirées que lui et ses deux autres équipiers allaient passer avec Daniel à tour de rôle, pour lui apporter le soutien dont il affirmerait n'avoir pas besoin. 

   Le colonel donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule de l'archéologue et l'aida à se relever.

-Il est temps d'y aller, on a du travail, sourit Jack.

   Daniel se redressa et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Le militaire jeta un œil sur sa voiture et poussa un de ses jurons les plus élaborés en contemplant ce qui restait de ses pneus. Son équipier le rejoignit et haussa les sourcils. Tous deux restèrent plantés là pendant un instant, l'un se mordillant la lèvre en essayant de trouver une solution de rechange, l'autre fixant le véhicule avec une expression blasée.

-Je suppose que la camionnette ne marche plus non plus…, fit Jack.

-Panne sèche, répondit simplement Daniel. Le réservoir doit être endommagé.

-Ce qui veut dire…, commença le colonel.

-… qu'on a perdu d'avance ? présuma Daniel.

   Jack se tourna vers son équipier avec un grand sourire enthousiasmé.

-Non ! Peut-être bien qu'on aura quand même l'occasion de camper, finalement ! 

   Daniel fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?…, fit-il, sachant pourtant déjà que c'était le cas. 

   Jack ouvrit le coffre de la voiture de location et commença à sortir l'équipement qu'il avait emmené juste au cas où.

-Jack ! appela Daniel, doutant franchement de leurs chances. 

   Au moment où son équipier arriva à ses côtés, Jack l'ensevelit littéralement sous plusieurs sacs et bagages, au point que Daniel se demanda comment il avait réussi à tout faire entrer dans la voiture.

-Voilà ce que j'ai amené. Et vous ? fit Jack en se frottant les mains, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

-Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme, dont la voix était étouffée derrière les monceaux de paquetage.

   Jack soupira et le débarrassa d'un peu de sa charge.

-Vous pouvez les poser par terre, Daniel.

   Enfin libéré de son fardeau, Daniel réitéra sa question.

-Les pierres, traduisit le colonel. Vous les avez, non ?

-Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai…, réalisa enfin le linguiste. 

   Il courut vers la cabine de la fourgonnette, ouvrit la portière et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Elles sont toujours là, dit-il en tirant le sac noir de sous le siège du côté passager. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de bien regarder.

   Puis il se retourna vers son équipier.

-Comment…

-Ne vous en faites pas, le coupa Jack. Teal'c a réussi à déchiffrer votre plan, et en marchant à une bonne allure, on y sera demain en fin de matinée.

-Mais… où ça ? demanda Daniel, un peu perdu.

-A cet endroit dont vous m'aviez parlé ! Là où il y a le socle ! fit Jack.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir aller là-bas ? s'exclama l'archéologue. Vous vous êtes passé le mot, ou quoi ?!

   Jack grimaça, ne comprenant pas où son équipier voulait en venir, mais finit par hausser les épaules avant de prendre quelques sacs, indiquant à Daniel d'en faire autant.

-Il faut activer les pierres. Je vous expliquerai pourquoi en chemin.

   Daniel resta immobile pendant un instant, à essayer de comprendre la situation, mais finit par obéir et suivit le colonel.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Samantha Carter poussa un long soupir de lassitude et se massa la nuque. Elle avait passé les quatre dernières heures au bureau de la chambre d'hôtel à continuer de chercher une description précise de l'arme Asgard en leur possession, aidée par les traductions de Teal'c.

-Quand je pense qu'on est en Egypte et que je ne peux même pas faire de tourisme ! se plaignit-elle.

-Nous en aurons tout le temps quand O'Neill et Daniel Jackson seront de retour, lui dit tranquillement le Jaffa.

   Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et découvrit son sourire amusé, elle comprit que sa remarque n'avait pas été innocente. Teal'c savait très bien qu'elle était aussi anxieuse que lui au sujet de leurs équipiers et amis, et son apparent optimisme la réconforta. Elle lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur les papiers étalés sur la table.

-Alors d'après vous, ce mot que Daniel n'a pas réussi à traduire signifie supra-conduction, reprit-elle.

-Je ne connais pas le terme exact, mais ce doit être ça, acquiesça Teal'c.

-Ca confirme ce que je pensais, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

   Teal'c regarda sa montre.

-Presque vingt-deux heures, répondit-il.

   Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire au mur, son visage très concentré.

-Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de prévenir le colonel…

   Teal'c l'observait, et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne lui être d'aucune aide, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Sam dut se rendre compte du désarroi de son équipier, car elle se tourna vers lui et commença à lui expliquer ce qui l'inquiétait.

-Non seulement le socle est un appareil qui libère une très importante quantité d'énergie, mais il semble y avoir un composant à l'intérieur des pierres qui génère des radiations. Celles-ci ne représentent pas un réel danger si l'ensemble de l'appareil est connecté correctement mais voilà, Daniel a compris au départ qu'il fallait enclencher les pierres en même temps, ce qui est faux selon les autres observations qu'il a traduites. Je ne sais pas si le colonel a eu le temps d'entendre ce que je lui ai dit au téléphone.

   Elle marqua une pause et relut rapidement ses derniers calculs en se frottant le front du bout des doigts, accoudée à la table. Teal'c attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne.

-Le niveau de radiations pourrait s'en trouver décuplé, et je ne vous parle même pas des ondes magnétiques et de leur nouvelle puissance destructrice... Mais je vous rassure, c'est la théorie la plus pessimiste, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui manquait toutefois de conviction.

-Elle n'en est pas moins probable, comprit Teal'c.

-Si je pensais avoir le temps, je serais partie retrouver le colonel, mais il est possible – et d'ailleurs j'espère – qu'il a déjà retrouvé Daniel et qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à activer cette arme Asgard. Nous devons absolument employer le peu de temps qu'il nous reste à isoler les pierres.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, avoua enfin le Jaffa. Pourquoi ne pas avoir confié les pierres ramenées de P7G545 au colonel O'Neill ? Il y aurait eu moins de distance entre les deux paires, et le rayon d'action aurait diminué…

-La raison est très simple, Teal'c, expliqua-t-elle. La distance entre les quatre appareils n'influe en rien leur puissance. Par contre, il y a un éloignement minimum de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à respecter, je l'avais compris dès le départ, c'était plutôt clair dans les notes de Daniel. En les rapprochant trop, les ondes qu'elles émettent auraient pu perturber leur mécanisme et entraîner une interaction trop dangereuse qui aurait en gros les mêmes conséquences qu'un mauvais enclenchement.

   Teal'c hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. 

-Que proposez-vous de faire avec les appareils en notre possession ? s'enquit-il.

-J'avais pensé à un endroit au Caire où on aurait peut-être pu agir plus tranquillement qu'ailleurs, révéla le jeune major. Seulement vu l'heure, on ferait mieux de partir bientôt…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: danny.jackson@caramail.com

RATING: PG

RESUME: Jack et Daniel partent pour l'Egypte, où d'étranges artefacts les attendent… 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., Showtime Networks Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and not monetary ones. No copyright or trademarks infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Not to be archived without the permission of the author(s).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      La colère qui bouillonnait en elle ne s'estompant pas, le professeur Grant poursuivait sa route à travers le désert. Un sentiment profond de rage intérieure lui nouait la gorge, et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle essuya du revers de la main une larme qui avait commencé à rouler le long de sa joue.

   Elle inspira à fond et se mit à analyser la situation. Son ressentiment était bien réel, mais Lucy réalisa qu'il lui servait aussi à se dissimuler l'anxiété et la solitude qui la dévoraient. Elle était bel et bien seule, elle n'avait plus personne au monde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ? se demanda-t-elle soudain dans un accès de lucidité. J'ai failli… tuer des êtres humains. Daniel, qui plus est.

   Elle n'avait pas plus tôt prononcé le nom du jeune archéologue qu'elle serra les dents, un souvenir douloureux lui revenant à l'esprit. Ce qu'il lui avait fait était digne d'une condamnation à mort, ou du moins c'était ce dont elle était persuadée. Quant à ce colonel O'Neill, eh bien, tout ami de Daniel était l'ennemi de la jeune femme et méritait la même punition.

   Lucy Grant atteignit enfin l'endroit où elle se rendait. Elle s'arrêta en un dérapage impressionnant, sortit de sa voiture et claqua la portière, puis se dirigea vers les trois hommes qui l'attendaient, adossés à la grande masse rocheuse.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, fit Ilzem de sa voix calme et agressive à la fois.  

   Lucy stoppa net juste en face de lui et prit exactement le même ton menaçant.

-Maintenant écoutez-moi, siffla-t-elle. Vous avez intérêt à changer d'attitude à mon égard, parce que dans le cas contraire, vous le regretterez. Nous avons été engagés au même titre l'un que l'autre, et sans moi, vous êtes coincé.

   Clarence Ilzembekar sourit malgré lui. Cette femme représentait tout ce qu'il rêvait de posséder : elle était d'une beauté occidentale sidérante, avec ses cheveux blonds ramenés en un chignon serré et ses yeux vert clair, elle était intelligente, elle ne manquait pas d'audace, et surtout, le respect de la morale ne semblait pas la préoccuper.

-Jackson s'est enfui, le colonel l'a retrouvé et ils s'apprêtent sûrement à rejoindre le socle, ou au moins à prévenir les autorités, continua Lucy Grant.

-Mais qu'ils les préviennent ! fit Ilzem. ¨Qui vous savez¨ a fait en sorte de se mettre quelques dirigeants dans la poche. Les autorités ne représentent pas un danger. Par contre, il est vrai qu'il faut rattraper votre jeune ami archéol…

-Ce n'est pas mon ami, coupa le professeur, les mâchoires serrées.

-Soit. Il faut le ramener ici pour qu'il finisse de traduire ces inscriptions.

-Mais vous êtes donc abruti à ce point ?! s'énerva Lucy. Même si ce sont bien ces… ¨Goa'uld¨ qui ont bâti cette caverne, ça n'a aucun intérêt ! Est-ce que vous avez écouté un mot de ce que je vous ai dit au téléphone ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, les pierres sont d'origine Asgard ! Cet endroit ne nous apprendra rien, et Daniel le sait, sinon il ne serait pas parti. Maintenant nous devons nous rendre à cet endroit où est caché le socle de pierre.

-Bien, à vous de m'écouter à présent, rétorqua Ilzem. On m'a expressément ordonné de faire déchiffrer des inscriptions qui se trouvaient au mur d'une certaine salle. Quand j'ai eu la liste des lieux impliqués, seule celle-ci en comportait.

-Peut-être bien qu'ils ne parlaient pas de cette salle-ci, mais de celle où se trouve le socle, réfléchit Lucy. Nos supérieurs en avaient entendu parler, mais ne savaient pas où elle se trouvait précisément !

   Ilzem se retourna, soupira, puis fit de nouveau face à Lucy Grant, armé d'un neuf millimètre. 

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda la jeune femme avec sang-froid.

-Vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité, à présent. Nous allons retrouver le docteur Jackson, et nous le suivrons jusqu'à ce socle.

-Je doute que vous arriviez à temps, sourit Lucy. Par contre moi, je sais où il faut aller…

   Ilzem haussa un sourcil et rangea son arme.

-Bien ! Je vois que nous nous comprenons, fit Lucy en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Allons-y.

-Où est la fourgonnette ? lui demanda Clarence en prenant place à côté d'elle.

-Quelque part dans le désert, répondit le jeune professeur.

-Il faut nous y rendre.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, fit-elle avant de démarrer, les deux autres hommes s'étant installés à l'arrière. Oh, à propos, il va falloir que nous ayons une petite conversation au sujet de votre menace de tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton détendu.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour la nuit, déclara O'Neill en laissant lourdement tomber ses sacs sur le sol. 

   Ce qu'il se garda d'avouer à son équipier était qu'il avait un peu de mal à le suivre, car même si Daniel avait moins d'endurance que lui, il arrivait à progresser avec nettement plus d'aisance, son année passée sur Abydos l'ayant habitué à marcher dans le sable. 

-Il était temps ! soupira tout de même le jeune homme, exténué. Quelle heure est-il ?

   Jack hésita, puis répondit avec un grand sourire :

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée !

-Et si vous regardiez votre montre, râla l'archéologue, las des plaisanteries incessantes du colonel.

   Jack haussa les épaules et releva la manche gauche de sa veste.

-Il est… tard, fit-il.

-Merci pour cette infinie précision, rétorqua Daniel.

-Eh ! Vous oubliez que les sarcasmes, c'est _mon_ domaine ! riposta le colonel avant de s'agenouiller et de commencer à déballer ses affaires. Allez, je m'occupe de la tente, et vous pendant ce temps, vous nous préparez à dîner. Le ravitaillement est dans ce sac.

   Daniel ouvrit son paquetage et trouva à l'intérieur une vingtaine de boîtes de conserve.

-Taille familiale, en plus ! marmonna-t-il. Ca explique mieux le poids…

-Quoi ? interrogea Jack en levant le nez de sa tâche actuelle.

-Rien, rien, répondit vaguement Daniel. Et on les ouvre avec quoi, les conserves ?

   Jack se leva précipitamment et fouilla au fond de la poche de son pantalon, puis en sortit son fameux canif multifonctions qu'il brandit triomphalement.

-Génial, soupira le jeune homme avec une pointe d'amusement en s'en emparant. 

   Il le tourna dans tous les sens et se mit à faire l'inventaire des différents outils que comprenait l'objet. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les énumérait, son sourire grandissait, et il se mit à rire franchement en découvrant la petite lime à ongle qui avait l'air d'avoir déjà beaucoup servi. De son côté, Jack avait pris soin d'arborer une mine agacée face aux commentaires de son ami, tout en dissimulant le soulagement intérieur qu'il ressentait en voyant le moral de Daniel remonter un peu.

   Ses années de pratique permirent au colonel de dresser leur tente en un temps record, mais il n'eut pas longtemps pour admirer son œuvre.

-Jack ? appela Daniel.

-C'est à quel sujet ? fit celui-ci en s'approchant de lui.

-Euh…, hésita l'archéologue. On les cuit comment ?

-Ben, avec le réch…

   Jack s'interrompit et se mit à fouiller dans le sac que tenait Daniel.

-Ne me dites pas que j'ai…, commença le colonel.

-Ca c'est malin, Jack. Sans réchaud on va aller loin !

-Mais j'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir…, continuait O'Neill, incrédule.

   Daniel lâcha le sac et se redressa, levant les bras au ciel avec exaspération. 

-Je croyais avoir vérifié ! se défendit O'Neill.

   Daniel se retourna et sourit en secouant la tête.

-La prochaine fois que je fais une gaffe, je ne veux rien entendre ! prévint-il.

   Condamnés à manger des flageolets froids, les deux compagnons s'assirent devant leur tente et essayèrent de se forcer à avaler leur supposé repas, qui fut ponctué de « …vingt conserves et pas de réchaud ! » marmonnés par Daniel, et de « mais enfin je ne comprends pas » de la part de Jack. 

   Une heure plus tard, ils contemplaient les étoiles brillantes parsemant la voûte noire qui s'étendait jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon. Comme d'habitude, les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais se contentèrent d'apprécier la présence de l'autre, le prenant pour ce qu'il était, sans chercher plus loin. La température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés, et une brise fraîche secouait doucement la toile de la tente derrière eux. Daniel grelotta, et ce bref mouvement n'échappa pas à Jack dont les sens étaient en alerte depuis qu'il avait remarqué juste un instant plus tôt que son ami était fiévreux. Il lui avait proposé sa veste, mais Daniel avait refusé. Jack savait que son équipier avait besoin de repos et peut-être même de soins, mais son aide lui était incontestable­ment nécessaire. Il ne pourrait jamais connecter les appareils sans lui, il n'avait aucune idée des démar­ches à suivre, et il était possible qu'une fois sur les lieux ils seraient obligés d'improviser. 

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il pour la dixième fois depuis une heure.

   Daniel hocha silencieusement la tête, ne voulant pas ajouter aux soucis du colonel, mais sachant pourtant qu'il avait déjà noté sa pâleur actuelle.

-Jack ? appela-t-il doucement, les yeux fixés devant lui.

-Mmh ?

   Un court silence suivit.

-Je suis désolé, Jack.

   Un nœud se forma soudain à la base de l'estomac du colonel. "C'est parti", se dit-il. "Voilà qu'il remet ça…". Daniel avait une tendance prononcée à prendre tout le poids des maux de la Terre – et des autres planètes d'ailleurs – sur ses épaules. Si Daniel y avait participé même indirectement, vous pouviez être sûr qu'il serait le premier à s'en sentir coupable et à s'en blâmer.

-Vous êtes désolé de quoi ? demanda tout de même Jack. 

   Le jeune archéologue baissa la tête.

-Si je n'avais pas été aussi curieux, si je vous avais écouté dès le début…

-Eh bien quoi ? fit O'Neill.

-Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. On ne serait pas là en ce moment.

-C'est vrai, admit Jack. On ne serait pas là. On ne serait pas en train d'empêcher une bande de malfrats d'utiliser une arme dangereuse, chose qu'ils seraient arrivés à faire avec ou sans votre intervention.

   Daniel haussa les épaules en signe de résignation.

-Grâce à vos notes, vos observations, votre… entêtement, aussi énervant qu'il puisse être, on a pu découvrir que ce socle représentait une menace pour notre planète s'il se trouvait entre des mains ennemies. Maintenant on sait qu'une fois activé, il sera inefficace pendant…

-Deux cents ans, oui, finit le jeune homme.

-Mais enfin, s'exaspéra Jack. Comment, COMMENT auriez-vous pu savoir ce qui nous attendait ? Tout ça nous dépasse, Daniel. Vous m'avez dit, si je me souviens bien, que vous aviez appelé le musée depuis la base. Ca veut dire que votre ligne là-bas, qui est sensée être sûre, était sur écoute. Et je doute qu'une telle chose ait pu être faite par un simple gangster. Rappelez-vous ce que Lucy a dit : les ordres viennent de bien plus haut. Ca ne vous rappelle rien ?

   Daniel leva la tête quand il réalisa ce que Jack voulait lui dire.

-Makepeace, souffla-t-il. C'est ce qu'il a dit quand vous l'avez arrêté…

-Exact, acquiesça le colonel. Toute cette histoire vient de chez nous. Le fait que vous y soyez mêlé est un malheureux concours de circonstances. Ces types ont sûrement accès à toutes les informations sur votre compte dont ils avaient besoin pour savoir qui engager, et cetera. 

-Vous avez peut-être raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! sourit O'Neill. Vous devriez savoir que votre bon colonel a toujours raison.

-Sans commentaire, fit Daniel, à la grande satisfaction de Jack.

   Le regard de Daniel se fit de nouveau plus absent.

-Vous croyez que si je n'étais pas venu… Francis serait toujours en vie ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Probablement pas. Mieux vaut aller se coucher, chuchota Jack.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      La Cité des Morts, au milieu de la nuit noire, était encore plus lugubre qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Ca et là des feux dans des tonneaux vides, des détritus jonchant un coin de dalle funéraire. Sam resserra inconsciemment le col de sa veste noire en cuir en se faufilant discrètement entre tombes et mausolées, Teal'c sur ses talons. Le grand homme avait abandonné son chapeau pour un bonnet de couleur sombre qui lui servait à dissimuler la marque des esclaves qui ornait son front. Le sac de voyage qu'il portait dans la main gauche semblait plutôt lourd, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de progresser rapidement derrière son équipière, prêt à la protéger à tout moment de quelque assaillant, son entraînement Jaffa profondément ancré dans son esprit.

   La jeune femme stoppa soudain et observa les alentours. 

-Voyons… l'entrée ne doit plus être loin, murmura-t-elle.

-Que cherchons-nous ? s'enquit Teal'c sur le même ton.

   Sam resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, puis pointa le faisceau de sa lampe torche sur un tombeau.

-Ca. J'ai besoin de vous, Teal'c. Aidez-moi à pousser la dalle.

   Le grand homme posa précautionneusement le sac sur le sol et s'accroupit doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort intense, les jointures de la lourde pierre cédèrent et celle-ci coulissa en un grondement sourd, faisant tomber un mélange de terre et de poussière dans l'orifice découvert. Sam retira une mèche blonde de ses yeux et sourit.

-Il avait raison ! chuchota-t-elle.

   Comme à son habitude, Teal'c n'eut qu'à hausser un sourcil pour exprimer à sa compagne son incompréhension. Sam baissa la tête et eut un petit rire.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me servirait un jour.

   Elle se tourna vers Teal'c.

-Vous savez, quand après un débriefing Daniel se lance dans ce que le colonel appelle son ¨mode conférence¨, tous les deux vous vous empressez toujours de trouver une excuse pour échapper à ses récits assommants…

   Teal'c réprima un sourire coupable.

-Eh bien moi, je n'ai pas le cœur à le laisser seul, je dois dire que je comprends assez ce qu'il ressent, la passion qu'il a pour son travail. La plupart du temps, j'arrive quand même à m'éclipser au bout de quelques minutes bien sûr, mais j'écoute un minimum pour ne pas le vexer. Il se trouve qu'à plusieurs reprises il m'a parlé de mystérieuses catacombes jusqu'à présent toujours inconnues, mais que lui avait découvertes à travers ses recherches. Il n'avait encore jamais eu le temps de procéder à des fouilles. Il m'a alors expliqué comment les trouver.

   Teal'c rendit son sourire à la jeune femme, puis saisit le sac et descendit dans les profondeurs du tombeau. Il laissa une nouvelle fois le sac pour aider le major à le rejoindre. Celle-ci dirigea la lumière de sa lampe droit devant elle, révélant un vieux mur de pierres étroitement empilées les unes sur les autres.

-Les catacombes doivent être derrière, souffla-t-elle.

   Teal'c comprit immédiatement la demande implicite de son observation. D'une chiquenaude il ébranla un morceau de la paroi. Les deux membres de SG1 purent sentir un souffle frais s'engouffrer par le trou nouvellement révélé. Le Jaffa délogea rapidement assez de pierres pour leur permettre de passer aisément. Ils descendirent quelques marches dans l'obscurité, puis avancèrent silencieusement dans une étroite allée au plafond bas, encadrés par des ossements entreposés dans des excavations creusées à même la roche. Par respect sûrement autant que par intimidation, ni Teal'c ni Sam n'osèrent prononcer un mot, n'entendant que le bruit de leurs pas résonner dans le lieu sacré. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un point où les catacombes s'ouvraient sur une plus grande salle.

-Je pense que c'est assez loin, osa enfin dire Sam, dont la voix se répercuta sur les murs.

   Teal'c scanna la pièce avec sa propre lampe torche, puis revint aux côtés de la jeune femme.

-De toutes façons nous ne pouvons aller plus loin. Cette salle est une impasse, l'informa-t-il.

   Puis il ouvrit le grand sac et en sortit les deux artefacts que Daniel et SG6 avaient ramenés de P7G545. Il les posa sur le sol inégal et les laissa aux soins du major. Celle-ci s'agenouilla à côté de son équipier et souleva une des pierres. Sur chaque côté d'un des coins, il était possible de discerner une entaille large de quelques millimètres et profonde d'un centimètre environ. Sam, qui avait travaillé dessus à la base, avait constaté que derrière une fine couche de Naqahdah se trouvait un réseau électronique complexe, et que les pierres se connectaient en enclenchant les circuits d'un des appareils sur ceux de l'autre, dont les côtés du même coin étaient, eux, ornés d'une saillie d'environ un centimètre. Elle fit donc coulisser la pierre qu'elle avait en main sur celle que Teal'c maintenait solidement au sol. Quand les deux appareils furent entièrement collés l'un à l'autre, il y eut un déclic qui confirma la fin de la séquence d'enclenchement, et les pierres se mirent à briller légèrement, irradiant une lumière bleue qui semblait provenir du cœur du système. Des symboles que Sam n'avait jusque là pas remarqués furent soudain visibles. C'est alors qu'avec un bruit métallique, une courte lame émergea brusquement de chaque pierre. La première frayeur passée, le major comprit que ce devait être les parties à enclencher à l'éventuel socle. La lumière s'estompa peu à peu, et bientôt seul un faible bourdonnement témoignait de l'activité des appareils Asgard.

   Sam et Teal'c se relevèrent et la jeune femme plaça un instrument de mesure – bien terrien celui-ci – à côté des pierres.

-Bien, soupira le major. Il est temps d'assurer nos arrières, et ceux de la population du Caire par la même occasion.

   A ces mots, Teal'c ouvrit une nouvelle fois son bagage. 

-Teal'c, je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'il se serait passé à la douane s'ils avaient décidé de nous fouiller, fit Sam en sortant l'une après l'autre des petites doses de C4 qu'ils avaient apportées avec eux depuis la base.

   Elle en disposa sur chaque mur de la grande salle, puis fixa les dernières le long du chemin qui menait à la surface.

-Bon, maintenant je vous explique, reprit le major. L'appareil que j'ai laissé là-bas va relever toute émission de radiations aux abords immédiats des pierres afin de savoir quand exactement elles entreront en activité. Les données me seront transmises sur cet appareil.

   Elle exhiba un petit récepteur.

-Mais ce que j'ai avec moi n'est pas du haut de gamme : leur portée est très faible, ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra que je reste dans les catacombes jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que les armes Asgard auront été activées. J'aimerais que vous m'attendiez dehors, histoire de voir arriver un éventuel pépin, on ne sait jamais. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester coincée dans cette tombe géante. Au cas où pour une raison ou pour une autre les pierres deviendraient dangereuses, je vous rejoindrai et nous ferons sauter les charges de C4 les unes après les autres.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Teal'c.

   Sam regarda les restes humains autour d'elle et retint un frisson. L'éventualité de passer la nuit dans cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas spécialement, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire confiant. Si ça se trouve nous n'attendrons pas aussi longtemps que prévu…

   Teal'c hocha la tête solennellement et s'éloigna, laissant Sam dans une semi-obscurité oppressante. Le jeune major fit appel à son entraînement militaire afin de garder son calme et d'appréhender la situation plus sereinement. Elle soupira et finit par s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol froid et rocailleux. Une longue attente commença.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_       Ses yeux brillèrent soudain. Il détestait quand ils faisaient ça. Les couinements et sifflements du symbiote lui firent froid dans le dos._

_-Tu regarderas tes amis mourir de ta main…_

_   Il aurait aimé l'étrangler à ces mots, mais il n'avait même pas la force de se lever de la table où on l'avait allongé._

_-Ca me paraît peu probable, grogna Jack._

_   Hathor se contenta de le regarder avec un air amusé et posa le symbiote sur le colonel. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir éprouver un tel sentiment de dégoût. Le Goa'uld glissa vers son torse nu en sifflant de plaisir. Jack sentit une vague de panique monter en lui. Il voulait se débattre, échapper à ce monstre, mais il en était parfaitement incapable. Il refusa de croiser le regard de Sam et Daniel qui, il en était conscient, ne pouvaient rien pour lui, et pourtant il voulait leur crier à l'aide… Il savait comment ça allait finir. Le Goa'uld pénétrerait douloureusement dans son cou, et à ce moment précis, il se réveiller…_

   Jack ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un profond soupir. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'il ferait ce cauchemar. Tout-à-coup, sa gorge se serra, et il retint sa respiration.

"C'était bien un cauchemar… non ?", se dit-il.

   Il releva légèrement la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en découvrant un long serpent lové sur son torse.

"Pas de panique pas de panique pas de panique", se répéta-t-il.

   Il tendit l'oreille et entendit la respiration lente et régulière de Daniel, qui dormait profondément à côté de lui. Tout en gardant un œil sur l'animal, Jack leva un bras avec une infinie douceur et posa la main sur l'épaule de son équipier qui lui tournait le dos. Il referma ses doigts sur le fin tissu de la chemise et secoua l'archéologue, sans pour autant alerter le reptile. Pas de réaction.

"Super, Daniel, c'est bien de récupérer, mais PAS MAINTENANT !", pensa le colonel. 

   Il répéta son geste. Daniel gémit doucement, puis ronchonna et émit un fort bruit nasal qui exprima tout son mécontentement inconscient d'être dérangé pendant son sommeil. Malgré tout, le jeune homme continuait de dormir à poings fermés.

-Mais nom d'un chien, vous allez vous réveiller ?! s'exclama Jack en prenant soin de ne pas trop élever la voix.

   Au lieu de recommencer à remuer son équipier, il serra le poing et le frappa à l'épaule.

-Aaoh !… Non mais ça va pas ?! fit Daniel d'une voix pâteuse en s'asseyant.

-Chut… , répondit Jack. 

-Quoi, vous me frappez et il faut que je me tais…

   Daniel s'interrompit au moment où il se retourna et comprit la raison de son réveil brutal.

-Oh mon Dieu. Mais comment cette chose est arrivée ici ?!

   Jack grimaça en sentant le reptile bouger légèrement.

-Vous voulez bien baisser d'un ton ? souffla-t-il. Il a l'air plutôt calme, pas la peine de l'énerver. Et pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à entrer ni pourquoi, et franchement, je m'en balance !

-Regardez, il s'est endormi, murmura Daniel en s'approchant un peu. Il n'a pas l'air méchant.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exaspéra Jack.

   Il releva de nouveau la tête et observa le serpent.

-Vous croyez qu'il est dangereux ? demanda-t-il.

-Comment je le saurais ? fit Daniel, fasciné par l'animal.

-Vous avez vécu un an dans le désert ou pas ?!

   Daniel se tourna vers Jack et fronça les sourcils.

-C'était le désert d'Abydos ! Rien à voir avec la Terre. Vous avez déjà vu des Mastadges dans le Sahara, vous ?! s'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi je devrais tout savoir ?

-D'accord, d'accord, admit le colonel. Je suis désolé. Mais continuez de chuchoter.

-Bougez pas, fit Daniel. 

   A ces mots, il se mit à genoux et avança à quatre pattes vers l'entrée de la tente.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! chuchota Jack, sans pour autant dissimuler son impatience.

   Daniel ouvrit la longue fermeture éclair et releva un des deux pans de tissu, laissant pénétrer un timide rayon de lumière. Le jeune archéologue sortit doucement et s'éloigna. Pour Jack, qui n'osait plus bouger, les secondes s'écoulèrent comme des heures. Le poids du serpent était de plus en plus désagréable. La tente se mit à bouger, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jack pour déduire que Daniel manipulait quelque chose à l'extérieur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ?…

   C'est alors que Daniel reparut, tenant un long cylindre métallique dans une main.

-Daniel ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Ca ? Oh, ben… un bout de la tente.

-Quoi ?!

   Le colonel regretta immédiatement son exclamation. Le serpent releva la tête et se mit à le fixer de ses yeux noirs. Jack n'osa plus respirer. La petite langue fourchue de l'animal sonda rapidement l'air, puis il se tourna vers Daniel.

-Gentille, gentille bestiole, fit celui-ci en approchant l'extrémité du piquet.

   Le serpent sembla se prendre au jeu, car il commença à s'enrouler doucement autour de l'objet, et monta progressivement vers Daniel, dont le visage se fit soudain plus pâle qu'une minute plus tôt. Jack, infiniment soulagé d'être débarrassé de son hôte indésirable, reprit son souffle.

-Allez Daniel, faites pas cette tête, il a pas l'air méchant ! railla-t-il.

   L'archéologue recula lentement et sortit complètement de la tente, tenant le piquet aussi loin de lui que possible. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il le lança dans les airs. L'ensemble retomba lourdement à plusieurs mètres de lui en un bruit sourd, et le serpent, quoiqu'un peu assommé, décida qu'il en avait assez de leur compagnie décidément tout sauf aimable, et s'éloigna.

   Jack rejoignit Daniel et fut témoin du départ de leur compagnon insolite.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air si dangereux après tout, déclara-t-il après un certain temps.

   L'air commençait déjà à se réchauffer, et les premiers rayons du soleil répandaient une lumière pastel sur les dunes à perte de vue.

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas assisté à un tel spectacle, lui dit Daniel avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

-Oui, c'est superbe, approuva le colonel.

   Jack regarda sa montre.

-Bon, comme de toutes façons on est debout, autant remballer nos affaires et repartir.

   Daniel opina du chef. Alors que le militaire s'éloignait, il resta un instant à fixer l'horizon.

-Naja Nigricollis.

   Jack leva la tête de son sac.

-Quoi ?

-Naja Nigricollis, répéta Daniel. Plus communément appelé cobra à cou noir.

   Le colonel eut peur de comprendre.

-Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas ce que c'était…

-Ben en fait… , commença Daniel.

-Alors toute cette histoire, cette… comédie ¨pourquoi je devrais tout savoir ?¨, c'était du flan ?!

-Jack, tenta de se défendre l'archéologue.

-Quand je pense que je me suis excusé !

-Mais à quoi ça vous aurait servi de savoir qu'il était extrêmement venimeux, mis à part à paniquer ?

   Jack secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Puis il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

-Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça ?

   Daniel baissa la tête et frotta le sable du pied avec un air embarrassé.

-A la fac, j'ai aussi pris quelques cours de zoologie… Pas grand-chose, mais assez pour connaître les principaux…

-Je vois…, l'interrompit Jack en retournant à sa tâche. Mais combien de cerveaux il a, ce type, pour enregistrer autant de trucs ?…, se murmura-t-il.

   Daniel hésita quelques secondes et alla aider son équipier.

-Pourtant c'est vrai, celui-là n'avait vraiment pas l'air méchant…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Est-ce que c'est encore loin ?

   C'était la première fois que Akim-le-colosse prenait la parole depuis la veille. Lucy Grant le regarda brièvement par le rétroviseur.

-Oui, assez. On a fait un sacré détour.

   Elle se remit à fixer la route, les roues de son tout-terrain s'enfonçant légèrement dans le sable. Elle soupira, réfléchit encore, se mordilla la lèvre, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma, hésita de nouveau, et s'adressa enfin à Clarence Ilzembekar, toujours assis à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi Daniel a-t-il laissé les pierres dans la fourgonnette, et mieux encore, comment l'avez-vous su ?

   Ilzembekar sourit en coin, très amusé.

-Mais c'est très simple. Ce n'est pas lui qui a dissimulé ces précieux objets dans le double-fond du véhicule. C'est moi.

   Lucy Grant ne put retenir une exclamation.

-Mais alors Daniel et O'Neill ne sont pas allés au socle s'ils n'ont pas de pierres ! Comment les retrouver ?

-Ils y sont allés, poursuivit calmement Clarence. Ils ont leurs pierres.

   Le jeune professeur appuya sur la pédale de frein et stoppa la voiture.

-Alors là ça devient insensé. Expliquez-moi. Combien y a-t-il de paires ?!

-A ma connaissance, trois. Du moins sur cette planète. Celle que Peterson a trouvée il y a cinq ans, celle que Jackson a ramenée d'une de ses expéditions ¨top-secrètes¨, et enfin celle que notre distingué employeur commun a réussi à se procurer grâce à une unité sous ses ordres.

   Lucy se tourna vers l'homme qui était assis du côté passager et le dévisagea avec mépris.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informée ?

-Parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire, répondit simplement l'homme.

-Donc vous avez tué le docteur Peterson pour lui prendre ses appareils, alors même que vous en possédiez déjà deux ?!

-C'était absolument indispensable, confirma Ilzem en soutenant le regard de la jeune femme. C'était notre roue de secours, et la situation actuelle prouve bien que nous avons eu raison. Maintenant veuillez redémarrer. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Si ça se trouve votre ex-fiancé et son garde du corps attitré pourraient déjà être sur les lieux. 

   Lucy ravala sa haine et tourna la clef de contact, se lançant ainsi de nouveau sur les traces des deux membres de SG1.

-Akim, connectez les pierres, ajouta le petit homme.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: danny.jackson@caramail.com

RATING: PG

RESUME: Jack et Daniel partent pour l'Egypte, où d'étranges artefacts les attendent… 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., Showtime Networks Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and not monetary ones. No copyright or trademarks infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Not to be archived without the permission of the author(s).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Suite et fin !

      Clarence Ilzembekar avait vu juste au moment même où la brève conversation entre lui et la jeune Lucy Grant prenait fin, Jack O'Neill et Daniel Jackson arrivaient à destination.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda l'archéologue, tout de même heureux d'un instant de répit.

-Ben on y est, répondit le colonel en ouvrant encore la carte que Teal'c lui avait donnée.

   Daniel lâcha tout son paquetage et, encore essoufflé, se posta derrière Jack afin de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne vois pas de trace de construction, moi.

-Eh ! C'est vous qui avez dessiné ce plan, rétorqua Jack de façon agressive.

-Mais c'est pas mon plan que je critique, corrigea Daniel. Mais votre sens de l'orientation.

   Le colonel lança un regard noir à son équipier et replia le papier.

-Ca doit forcément être quelque part par-là !

   Les deux hommes scrutèrent l'horizon, mais il n'y avait que du sable. Rien que du sable. Pas une seule trace de roche ou de ruine. Jack réajusta sa casquette d'un air perplexe, tandis que Daniel se tenait à genoux à ses côtés, les mains dans le sable.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exaspéra Jack.

-Je cherche des traces, répondit tout naturellement le linguiste.

   Jack haussa les sourcils.

-Avec vos mains nues. Je doute que vous…

   Soudain les deux compagnons furent pris dans un grand rayon lumineux, et disparurent avec lui.

-… arriviez à quoique ce soit comme ça…, termina le militaire. Waow.

   Daniel se releva lentement et se frotta les mains pour se débarrasser du sable qui les recouvrait.

-C'était ce que je pense que c'était ? hésita-t-il.

-Un rayon de téléportation Asgard, fit Jack.

   Ils se trouvaient à présent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre, dans une immense salle aux murs gris. Jack tapa doucement sur l'un d'eux, créant un bruit métallique. Des symboles Asgard recou­vraient les parois, et alors que ce n'était pour le colonel que du charabia, Daniel, qui avait les yeux fixés dessus, se marmonnait déjà des traductions. Juste en face d'eux, Jack distingua un panneau qui ressortait du mur de par sa couleur plus claire. En s'approchant, il constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une porte d'apparence translucide.

-Daniel ?

   Le jeune homme le suivit, et ayant compris à quoi pensait son ami, chercha un interrupteur qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver. Un symbole rouge était nettement apparent à sa droite. Il appuya dessus, et la porte s'ouvrit avec un faible chuintement. Les deux hommes n'hésitèrent pas à franchir le seuil, et arrivèrent dans une sorte de pièce intermédiaire juste assez grande pour accueillir cinq personnes – ou sept Asgard – en se serrant un peu. Jack et Daniel tombèrent sur une deuxième porte qu'ils ouvrirent comme la première. Passée cette seconde étape, ils pénétrèrent dans une autre salle. Droit devant eux, en plein milieu, se dressait le socle de pierre. Daniel et Jack ne bougèrent pas le temps de permettre aux différentes émotions qu'ils ressentaient de s'apaiser. Emerveillement, impatience, incertitude, soulagement, vite remplacé par un nouvel élan d'appréhension. Daniel fut le premier à avancer dans le lieu. Il se racla la gorge avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

-Regardez ça… C'est gigantesque ! Je me demande de quelle hauteur sont les murs…

   Jack le rejoignit.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Cinquante de haut sur cent mètres de côté. Du socle à la porte, je vous parie qu'il y a cinquante mètres précisément, déduisit le colonel.

   Daniel n'écouta même pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers un des murs pour y lire les inscriptions gravées. Au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait leur signification, son regard s'éclairait.

-Ca, c'est un mode d'emploi ! finit-il par s'exclamer.

-Quoi ?

   Daniel reporta son attention à Jack.

-On n'a plus de soucis à se faire quant à d'éventuelles erreurs de connexion, Jack : tout est expliqué de A à Z !

-Eh ben assurez-vous que vous comprenez toutes les étapes à suivre pendant que je remonte chercher les sacs que vous avez laissés traîner à la surface, conseilla Jack.

   Puis il leva les yeux au ciel pour l'énième fois : Daniel ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il fit rapidement marche arrière, traversa la petite aire de transit et se posta bien au milieu de la première salle d'arrivée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était emporté par le rayon de téléportation et retrouvait la chaleur du désert. Avant de rassembler les affaires de Daniel, il piocha ses jumelles à l'intérieur de sa veste. Un point à l'horizon retint particulièrement son attention.

-Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça, maugréa-t-il.

   Il se baissa, ramassa hâtivement les paquetages et s'empressa de retourner à l'intérieur.

-Daniel, on va avoir de la compagnie ! lança-t-il.

   Jack se figea à l'entrée de la salle au moment où il aperçut Daniel penché sur le socle, et appuyé sur des bras un peu trop tremblants à son goût. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement quand il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul, ignorant le vertige que provoqua son mouvement. Jack, de son côté, regrettait de plus en plus de l'avoir contraint à l'accompagner dans son état. Il secoua la tête. "Ce qui est fait est fait". Daniel se retourna.

-Clarence Ilzembekar? demanda-t-il.

-Qui ? Le gars qui vous a enlevé ? Ils étaient encore trop loin pour que je puisse distinguer des visages, mais c'était la voiture de Lucy, répondit Jack. Ils vont arriver sous peu s'ils ne sont pas déjà là. Ils se rapprochaient plutôt vite.

   Daniel acquiesça.

-Il faut activer les pierres.

-Vous avez besoin de moi pour ça ? s'informa Jack.

-Non, ça va aller.

-Dans ce cas, je vais trouver un moyen d'arrêter ces types.

   Daniel regarda son équipier s'éloigner.

-Soyez prudent, Jack, il n'y a rien pour vous mettre à couvert, là-haut ! lui dit-il.

   Jack lui fit un signe de main qui se voulait rassurant sans se retourner.

-Au fait, ils sont sûrement quatre !

   Il soupira, se baissa doucement  pour se ménager et ramassa les pierres.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Espèce d'incapable ! hurla Clarence à Lucy. Vous nous avez trompés !

-Puisque je vous dis que c'est ici ! criait la jeune femme en retour. Daniel ne m'aurait pas menti… Il faut chercher encore !…

-Mais chercher où ?! s'emporta encore le petit homme. Il n'y a rien ici !

   Tout en parlant, ils s'éloignaient de la voiture, laissant les deux autres hommes derrière. Quand Jack arriva par le rayon de téléportation, il se heurta presque au dos du colosse, mais il eut le réflexe de faire un petit bond en arrière. Le colonel croisa les mains pour leur donner plus de force et frappa sans hésiter sur la nuque du grand Akim. Celui-ci, pas encore tout à fait remis des premiers coups violents que Daniel lui avait portés, s'écroula presque sans un son. Il n'en restait plus que trois.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Maintenant… surtout ne pas les enclencher en même temps.

   Le jeune archéologue se répétait à haute voix les différentes manipulations à effectuer afin d'être sûr de ne pas se tromper.

-Une languette après l'autre, continua-t-il avec le ton d'un instituteur envers un élève un peu attardé.

   La lueur bleue qui émanait des pierres Asgard commençait à s'estomper quand il poussa une des languettes latérales à l'intérieur du socle. Une décharge électrique remonta de la base jusqu'à la languette, et Daniel retira précipitamment sa main en sifflant de douleur. Puis il fronça les sourcils : il n'avait lu nulle part qu'une telle chose était sensée se produire. Il souffla sur ses doigts endoloris et secoua la tête.

-De toutes façons, ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. Autant continuer.

   Il soupira, sachant qu'une deuxième décharge l'attendait plus que probablement. Il posa deux doigts sur la face plate de la languette et commença à la pousser délicatement vers le bas.

-Bon allez, pas la peine de faire retarder l'échéance, se résigna-t-il.

   Et il appuya d'un coup sec, enclenchant la deuxième pierre. Son soulagement de n'avoir pas été de nouveau frappé ne fut que très bref. Un bourdonnement emplit la salle, suivi de grésillements tout autour du socle. Le jeune archéologue fit instinctivement quelques pas en arrière, les yeux toujours fixés sur les pierres qui s'éclairaient de plus en plus. De petits éclairs d'électricité se mirent à parcourir les objets, et soudain une lumière aveuglante fusa. Daniel se couvrit les yeux avec son bras et fut brutalement propulsé en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos aille péniblement heurter le mur, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. La lumière s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, laissant les éclairs se propager dans toute la salle. Daniel parvint à se mettre à genoux, et pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration, son cerveau fonctionnait à la vitesse de la lumière. Il avait pourtant bien veillé à suivre les instructions pas à pas, ce qui voulait dire que soit celles-ci étaient erronées, soit ce problème avait une origine extérieure. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit. Clarence Ilzembekar devait posséder d'autres pierres et les avait emmenées avec lui, et à la surface, elles seraient bien plus dangereuses que dans cet espace confiné.

-Jack ! réalisa-t-il. Oh mon Dieu !

   Il se releva et courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la sortie.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      A peine le colosse s'était-il écroulé au sol qu'un éclair bleuté surgit derrière Jack. Celui-ci fit volte-face et aperçut au bout de quelques secondes le chauffeur de la fourgonnette, assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Lucy Grant, qui tenait deux pierres Asgard entre les mains. Le colonel devina tout de suite d'après l'angle bizarre qu'avait pris sa nuque que l'homme était mort. Il serra les dents et reprit sa petite soustraction mentale. Plus que deux. Et les deux autres en question couraient vers lui, l'arme au poing. Jack recula et se mit à l'abri derrière le véhicule. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre entr'ouverte de la portière, et constata que les appareils étaient bien en activité. Il sortit le revolver que Daniel lui avait confié.

-Colonel O'Neill ! appela Ilzem. Soyez raisonnable ! Nous sommes deux contre vous !

-Oui, sauf que vous, vous êtes à découvert ! répondit Jack en se relevant.

   Il tira une fois dans leur direction.

-Vous avez perdu ! continua-t-il. Daniel est en ce moment même en train de désactiver ce socle si précieux pour vous !

-C'est vous qui avez perdu, Jack, sourit Lucy en s'approchant. Votre arme est vide.

   Super. Elle avait compté le nombre de balles que Daniel avait tirées. Jack soupira. La chance n'était plus de son côté.

-Et si j'avais un chargeur avec moi ? tenta-t-il.

   Lucy Grant avait contourné la voiture et pointait son arme sur la tempe du colonel.

-J'en doute, fit-elle. Allez, venez.

   Jack jeta son arme, qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, et suivit la jeune femme à découvert. C'est à cet instant que le rayon de téléportation se matérialisa à côté d'elle, révélant Daniel. Celui-ci, apercevant le canon du revolver dirigé vers son équipier, se jeta sur le professeur et tomba au sol avec elle.

-Jack ! lança-t-il. Il faut désactiver les pierres de Ilzembekar !!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Sam était restée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit dans les catacombes, jusqu'à tôt le matin, mais la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. Elle avait attendu patiemment que les pierres se mettent en route, certaine que le colonel et Daniel ne tarderaient pas à atteindre le socle. Elle savait qu'ils arriveraient à accomplir leur mission, et elle devait être prête pour faire sa part de travail. Elle était restée en contact avec Teal'c grâce à un talkie-walkie, et l'assurance du Jaffa lui permettait de garder foi en leurs équipiers. Mais avec les heures qui s'écoulaient, son inquiétude grandissait, et Sam commençait à craindre que le colonel n'avait pas retrouvé Daniel, ou pire, peut-être qu'il l'avait retrouvé, mais trop tard… Et peut-être que lui-même était tombé dans un piège et maintenant seuls elle et Teal'c pourraient désactiver le socle. Le jeune major eut du mal à chasser ses idées noires, mais elle parvint malgré tout à s'endormir.

-Major Carter ?

   La voix de Teal'c se fit entendre dans le talkie-walkie parmi des grésillements.

-Major Carter, tout va bien ?

   Sam émit un petit ronflement et se réveilla. Puis elle répondit d'une voix endormie.

-Oui, rien à signaler. J'ai dû m'endormir. Et vous ? Pas trop seul là-haut ?

-Non, j'ai médité pendant quelques heures, ça m'a reposé.

-Bien, bâilla Sam.

   Elle regarda sa montre. Il était midi passé, mais son estomac le lui avait déjà fait savoir.

-Dites, Teal'c, commença-t-elle. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas près d'activer les pierres. Vous avez encore ces sandwichs dans le sac ?

-Bien sûr. Vous voulez que je descende ?

-Non, je vais remonter. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps.

   La jeune femme se releva et s'étira pour se débarrasser de ses quelques crampes, puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son instrument de mesure avant de repartir vers la surface. Elle s'arrêta net.

-Teal'c ?

   Un nouveau grésillement dans le talkie-walkie.

-Major ?

   Sam tenta de maîtriser les vibrations de sa voix.

-Ca y est. Ils ont réussi !…

   Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser la place à une expression inquiète. Le sol s'était mis à trembler sous ses pieds.

-Oh non… , souffla-t-elle.

   Puis elle se mit à courir.

-Teal'c ! cria-t-elle. Il faut faire sauter le C4 !

   Les parois tremblaient autour d'elle, des ossements se fracassaient au sol qui se fissurait. Un bout de roche au plafond tomba juste devant les pieds de Sam, qui trébucha, lâchant sa lampe qui se brisa. Prise de panique face à cette soudaine obscurité totale, elle se releva promptement et s'élança dans le couloir étroit. Elle courut à tâtons, manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, se raccrochant de justesse à des lambeaux de tissu ou des os, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Puis elle recommença enfin à distinguer son chemin, elle se rapprochait de la sortie. Les catacombes tremblaient toujours, de plus en plus violemment, et au moment où elle atteignit l'entrée du tombeau, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur, mais les solides mains de Teal'c la rattrapèrent à temps et la hissèrent au grand jour.

-Où est la commande ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

   Teal'c la lui tendit.

-Allons-y !

   Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge, et les charges de C4 explosèrent en même temps, enterrant les pierres profondément dans le sol. Les vibrations cessèrent alors. Teal'c posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sam.

-Nous avons réussi, major, lui dit-il doucement.

   Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

-Vous savez, Teal'c. Daniel va me trucider pour avoir détruit ses catacombes, fit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

   Elle tourna des yeux inquiets vers le Jaffa.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas…

   Le grand homme fronça les sourcils.

-Que devons-nous faire ? s'enquit-il.

-Il faut trouver une cabine téléphonique. Appeler la base et leur demander une équipe médicale d'urgence. Après tout, vous avez déjà effectué une mission de sauvetage en Antarctique…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Clarence Ilzembekar avait lui-aussi entendu l'appel de Daniel, et se précipita sur les pierres.

-Pas question de désactiver mes pierres ! rugit-il.

   Jack arriva à ses côtés et s'immobilisa face à la menace du revolver.

-Ne vous approchez pas de mes pierres ! continuait Ilzem.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ?! lâcha Jack. Vous allez tous nous faire tuer ! Ces pierres sont dangereuses !

-Je ne crois pas vos bobards ! répondit rageusement Ilzem.

   Il posa une main sur les appareils Asgard afin de s'en emparer et la retira aussitôt. Tenant toujours le colonel en joue, il attrapa la veste de Lucy sur la lunette arrière et l'enveloppa autour des artefacts avant de les ramasser, sans prêter la moindre attention au cadavre qui le fixait de ses yeux vides.

-Ilzembekar, vous êtes en train de commettre une erreur ! essaya encore Jack.

-Je ne crois pas, rétorqua celui-ci en reculant vers l'endroit où il avait vu apparaître le rayon de téléportation. Je vais connecter mes pierres à ce socle, je sais comme vous qu'en le faisant, j'aurai un immense pouvoir entre les mains !

-Mais vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ! s'énerva Jack face à cette obstination. 

   Il s'apprêtait à tenter le tout pour le tout et à se ruer sur le petit homme, quand celui-ci disparut par le rayon. Jack siffla un juron entre ses dents et envisagea de le suivre, mais le coup de feu qui retentit l'en détourna. Daniel et Lucy avaient continué de se battre pour l'arme de la jeune femme, qui se montrait contre toute attente extrêmement féroce.

-Daniel ! appela Jack en courant vers son équipier.

   Le jeune homme était en train de se relever, entraînant Lucy Grant avec lui. Au moment où le coup était parti, tous deux avaient lâché l'arme, qui gisait à présent à leurs pieds. Jack arriva aux côtés de son équipier et le dévisagea d'un air inquiet.

-On… on n'a rien, Jack, le rassura Daniel, un peu tremblant.

-Heureusement, soupira le colonel. Trouvez-moi quelque chose pour l'attacher.

   Daniel partit vers la voiture tandis que Jack empêchait Lucy de s'enfuir. Le jeune archéologue revint vite avec une petite corde qu'il avait trouvée au fond du coffre.

-Ilzembekar ? demanda-t-il pendant que Jack ligotait la jeune femme.

-Il est redescendu.

   Daniel sursauta.

-Quoi ?! Mais il va se faire tuer, entre quatre pierres comme ça ! Il faut l'en empêcher !

-Daniel ? Eh ! Revenez !

   Mais il eut beau appeler, le linguiste avait déjà disparu.

-Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! marmonna le militaire en finissant de nouer la corde. Et vous, n'essayez même pas de vous enfuir, vous devez savoir à quel point ce trou est perdu, fit-il à l'intention du professeur Grant.

   Puis il alla s'arrêter à un point sur le sable, d'où il fut presque immédiatement enlevé. Dans ce silence brutal, Lucy Grant resta seule debout, les mains liées dans le dos au milieu de nulle part. Tout était allé si vite qu'elle commençait à peine à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Daniel était arrivé comme par magie, et tout-à-coup ils roulaient dans le sable, à s'arracher le revolver des mains. Et il y avait eu ce coup de feu. D'abord elle avait eu peur d'avoir été touchée, elle avait tout lâché, et ensuite une partie d'elle craignait d'avoir blessé Daniel. Et c'est là qu'il la condamnait encore, elle était prisonnière. Lucy tomba à genoux et laissa les larmes couler sans retenue sur ses joues.

-VA AU DIABLE ! hurla-t-elle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      A peine se matérialisa-t-il dans la salle d'arrivée que Jack se rua vers la première porte. Il appuya violemment sur le symbole rouge. Rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya, sans plus de résultat. Le bourdonnement se faisait de plus en plus fort.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? fit-il en tapant du poing sur l'interrupteur.

-Jack ?

   Une voix étouffée se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte translucide, et Jack discerna une silhouette qui ressortait du fond bleu.

-Daniel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Revenez !

-Je voudrais bien, mais toutes les commandes sont bloquées ! répondit le jeune homme en appuyant encore sur le symbole de son côté.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore touché ?

   Daniel leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais je n'ai touché à rien ! rétorqua-t-il. Les pierres sont en train de tout détruire !

-Génial, murmura Jack. Où est Ilzem-chose ?

-Il est bloqué dans la salle du socle, j'ai voulu le rejoindre, mais quand je suis entré ici toutes les portes se sont refermées sur moi.

   A ce moment, Jack entendit des coups de feu et une autre voix. 

-Laissez-moi sortir !!

   Le colonel vit l'ombre de Daniel s'éloigner de lui tandis que le jeune archéologue se dirigeait vers le deuxième sas.

-Ne tirez pas ! dit-il. Vos balles ne peuvent rien contre cette structure !

-Ouvrez-moi !! paniquait le petit homme dont l'assurance fondait comme neige au soleil, alors que la lumière se faisait plus vive.

-Mais je ne peux rien faire ! répondit Daniel d'un ton impuissant.

   Le jeune homme se tourna vers le mur à côté de lui quand il entendit un petit panneau coulisser au milieu.

-… euh… Jack ?

-Quoi ?

   Le bourdonnement s'était transformé en grondement sourd qui couvrait presque leurs voix, les forçant à crier.

-Un… un écran vient d'apparaître ! On dirait… que ça mesure les radiations !

   Jack sentit une lourde boule se former à l'estomac.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il.

   Daniel hésita un instant.

-Et alors… c'est pas bon ! Enfin je crois… Jack ! Il faut remonter tout de suite ! 

-Je suis bien d'accord ! On ouvre cette foutue porte et on s'arrache !

-Non, Jack ! Allez-vous en !

"Ben voyons", se dit le colonel.

   C'est alors que Clarence Ilzembekar hurla, frappé par un éclair venu des pierres, et s'écroula sans vie devant le socle.

-Oh mon Dieu… , hoqueta Daniel.

   Il fut sorti de son état de choc par les coups répétés sur le sas derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'approcha de Jack.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, enfin ? s'exclama-t-il. Si cette matière est par balles, vos poings ne risquent pas de les ouvrir !

   Jack frappa une dernière fois, lançant son pied de toutes ses forces sur la surface translucide.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là, insista-t-il.

-Mais c'est imp…

   Daniel sursauta au moment où un éclair zébra le mur à sa gauche. Il essaya de contrôler sa voix.

-C'est impossible ! finit-il. Partez !

   Jack redonna un coup sur la porte. Partir sans Daniel n'était sûrement pas une option ! Ensemble ou rien. Il ne laisserait pas son équipier… son ami derrière lui encore une fois.

-Jack…

   Le ton de Daniel était presque calme. Jack se tourna vers lui et le regarda s'approcher et poser les mains sur la porte qui les séparait.

-Allez-vous en. S'il vous plaît.

   Jack devinait presque le visage implorant de Daniel. Il serra les dents et lança :

-Quand les poules auront des dents !

   Daniel recula et frappa à son tour le sas.

-Allez vous faire voir, Jack ! cria-t-il. Vous et votre stupide entêtement !

-Allons, Daniel. L'amabilité et la flatterie ne vous mèneront nulle part, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Il doit bien y avoir une autre façon d'ouvrir… Ca m'étonnerait que des types futés comme les Asgard aient construit cet endroit sans avoir pensé à toutes les éventualités.

   Le colonel recula et commença à inspecter les murs, à la recherche d'un symbole semblable à l'interrupteur. Il examina désespérément tous les recoins, faisant courir ses doigts agilement sur la surface irrégulière. De l'autre côté, Daniel maudissait son impuissance, et son inquiétude grandissait alors qu'il regardait l'écran de contrôle afficher des données toujours plus élevées. Au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que Jack se condamnait aussi à cause de lui. Il avait du mal à dissocier les éclairs les uns des autres dans la salle du socle, tant ils étaient devenus puissants et rapprochés. Au départ, ils étaient concentrés sur le socle et les artefacts, mais ils allaient à présent dans tous les sens, pourchassant toute forme d'énergie alentour, toujours plus près de la pièce où se trouvait Daniel. Une nouvelle décharge frappa la deuxième porte, qui s'ouvrit brutale­ment. 

-JACK ! appela le jeune homme.

   Le colonel fut derrière la première porte en une seconde. Il pouvait subitement voir beaucoup plus de lumière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à son équipier.

-La… La porte s'est ouverte ! 

   Jack put entendre la même panique dans la voix de son équipier que celle qu'il essayait de maîtriser.

-Eloignez-vous de l'ouverture le plus possible ! conseilla Jack, sachant pourtant que Daniel en était incapable. Tenez bon ! Je vous _jure_ que je vais vous sortir de là !…

   L'archéologue se plaqua contre le premier sas, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Jack recula de nouveau, ne sachant plus où chercher, mais refusant pourtant d'abandonner, alors même que de petits éclairs commençaient à zigzaguer sur les murs de la salle d'arrivée. L'un d'eux s'abattit à quelques mètres de lui, faisant voler des bouts de métal. Un morceau vint se ficher dans le bras gauche du colonel qui retint une exclamation. Il serra les dents et retira l'écharde d'un coup sec, et se remit en chasse du précieux symbole, ignorant la nouvelle entaille au-dessus de son coude. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'explosion suivi d'un cri déchirant derrière lui. Sa gorge se serra au point que ça en devint doulou­reux. En se rapprochant, il vit la silhouette de Daniel appuyé sur la porte, qui se laissait tomber au sol en gémissant. Il semblait se frotter le visage avec affolement.

-DANIEL ! s'alarma Jack. Daniel, répondez-moi !!

   Se heurtant au silence, Jack se lança sur la porte avec la force du désespoir, mais ne réussit même pas à la faire vaciller. De l'autre côté, le jeune archéologue ne bougeait plus, et Jack déduisit qu'il avait perdu connaissance… ou…

-DANIEL !!

   Soudain la lumière aveuglante fusa une seconde fois, accompagnée de ce grondement qui s'intensifia encore, et Jack eut à peine le temps de redoubler d'anxiété avant de s'écrouler au sol.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_-Janet, le colonel revient à lui…_

_-Pas maintenant, Sam… Excusez-moi. C'est très bon signe…_

_-Mon colonel ?… Mon _colonel ? C'est Sam.

   Oui, il savait très bien qui c'était, il n'était pas atteint à ce point. Il avait beau voir trouble… et sa tête avait l'air de peser trois tonnes, il fallait l'admettre, mais tout de même… Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de la fête. Jack ferma les yeux et se concentra, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Il entendait plusieurs voix, dont celle de Janet Fraiser qui donnait des ordres à la pelle comme elle savait si bien le faire, et un bip aigu et continu, mais aussi… un bourdonnement… Le socle. Sa mémoire commençait à revenir. Mais il réalisa aussi qu'il n'était plus dans cet endroit. 

-Où… ?

   Jack soupira. "Voilà un bel exemple d'articulation".

-Nous sommes dans un avion qui nous ramène à la base.

-Da…

   Jack avala le peu de salive qu'il avait.

-Dan… co… où…, recommença-t-il.

"Bien joué pour ton élocution, O'Neill. C'est sûr qu'elle va comprendre…", se dit-il.

-On l'a retrouvé aussi, répondit le jeune major après une courte hésitation.

"Bonne petite Carter. Désormais je vais l'appeler Madame Irma."

   La jeune femme lança un regard anxieux en arrière, et quand elle se retourna vers son commandant, elle essaya de prendre un air confiant.

-Sam ? appela Janet. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

-J'arrive.

   Sam sourit à Jack et lui serra la main avec affection avant de disparaître de sa vue et de rejoindre le docteur. Teal'c vint remplacer la jeune femme aux côtés du colonel qui se laissait de nouveau glisser dans la douceur de l'inconscience.

-Venez par ici_ avec les compresses, Sam._

_-Janet ?…_

_-…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Trois jours plus tard, Jack était – d'après lui – parfaitement remis de son contact avec les radiations, mais contraint de garder le lit à l'infirmerie pour encore un jour ou deux. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas pu obtenir de nouvelles de Daniel, qui se trouvait en soins intensifs. Il avait beau argumenter, Janet restait muette comme une carpe, affirmant qu'elle n'en savait pas assez. Mais aujourd'hui, Daniel avait été amené dans la même chambre que Jack, de l'autre côté d'un rideau d'hôpital, et le colonel avait pu bénéficier d'un petit rapport du médecin. Ils avaient craint pendant un certain temps pour ses jours les radiations avaient presque eu raison de lui à cause de son état déjà lamentable au départ, et il avait donné quelques frayeurs au personnel médical. Mais il était à présent hors de danger, même si encore faible. Avec un peu de repos, tout irait pour le mieux. Une fois rassuré, Jack avait donc accepté de se plier aux ordres de Janet sans trop rechigner.

-Bonsoir !

   Jack leva la tête et trouva Sam au pied de son lit d'infirmerie.

-Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Comme je n'arrête pas de le répéter à notre mère poule au stéthoscope, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! lui répondit le colonel avec un ton grandiloquent.

-Bien sûr, ça se voit, se moqua la jeune femme.

   Elle vint s'asseoir sur le côté du lit.

-Et votre bras ? C'était une sacrée entaille que vous aviez là.

-Oh, ça va, répondit Jack en se frottant le bandage d'un air absent.

   Sam se contenta de sourire.

-Daniel s'est rendormi. Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, l'informa-t-elle.

-Vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'il est impossible de tuer notre archéologue. Il est plus têtu qu'une mule.

-C'est bien vrai ! admit Sam avec un petit rire.

   Puis elle se fit plus sérieuse.

-Mon colonel, cette femme, le professeur Grant… On a perdu sa trace.

-Quoi ?!

-Elle devait être jugée demain, mais elle semble avoir disparu. J'ai vérifié : même dans nos fichiers elle a été effacée. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Jack.

-Mais avant que ça n'arrive, j'ai réussi à obtenir des informations sur son compte : apparemment elle aurait suivi des cours à l'Université de… attendez, c'était à … euh…

-Oui, bon, major. Et après ?

-Oui. Eh bien pendant le cours de ses études, elle a été mêlée à un trafic au niveau des examens, elle a contribué à pirater les résultats dans les fichiers de l'université, mais elle a apparemment été démasquée et dénoncée par nul autre que son fiancé. Sympa, hein ?

   A ces mots, Jack haussa les sourcils, mais prit soin de ne pas trop exprimer sa surprise. De toutes façons, Sam continua.

-Elle a été renvoyée et s'est cherché des petits boulots. En fait on a perdu sa trace pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que ¨boum !¨ elle décroche un poste au musée du Caire comme par magie. A mon avis, elle a eu un petit coup de pouce du gouvernement. Mais manque de preuves oblige, motus et bouche cousue. Il semblerait qu'elle avait un complice au musée dans cette histoire. Son assistant.

-Je vois. Et ce fameux Ilzembekar ?

-Pour lui, je n'ai rien de spécial. Petit mafieux, gangster en tout genre qui avait fait ses études à Londres. Le parcours classique du trafiquant. D'ailleurs on l'a retrouvé aussi. Il était mort.

-Oui ça je le savais. Et le grand type qui lui servait de sous-fifre ?

-Akim Benbezal. Retrouvé hier pendu dans sa cellule.

-Joyeux, conclut Jack.

-Il y a aussi autre chose : le site où se trouve – enfin façon de parler – le socle.

-Eh ben quoi ?

-On vient de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un a fait des fouilles à cet endroit.

-Des fouilles ?

-Précisément. Ils voulaient sans doute retrouver le socle en question.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir emprunté le rayon ? réfléchit le colonel.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne marche plus. Il a dû se désactiver en même temps que le socle Asgard. Quand on vous a remontés à la surface il marchait encore, mais quand on a voulut redescendre pour chercher vos affaires c'était déjà impossible.

-Alors ? s'enquit Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ?

-Rien du tout.

-Pardon ?

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé, répéta Sam. Cette salle n'est pas en Egypte.

   Le jeune major sourit devant l'expression déconfite de son supérieur.

-Mon colonel, réfléchissez une seconde. Pour les anneaux de transportation Goa'uld, il faut que le point de départ soit à la verticale du point d'arrivée, mais en ce qui concerne les rayons Asgard, c'est une toute autre histoire. Ce socle peut très bien se trouver n'importe où sur cette planète ! Ce devait être une mesure de sécurité de la part des Asgard… 

-D'accord, mais attendez. Avant que j'arrête de réfléchir… Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi les pierres ont réagi à cause de celles que Ilzem-machin avait ? Elles n'étaient pas proches…

-Non, pas géographiquement parlant, mais elles étaient reliées par le rayon de téléportation. Les ondes qu'elles diffusaient passaient par là.

   Jack se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant.

-Tout ça c'est trop scientifique pour moi.

-Oh je vous rassure, pour moi aussi c'est beaucoup plus spéculatif que vraiment scientifique. 

   Janet s'approcha de Sam.

-L'heure des visites est passée, sourit-elle.

-Je m'en vais, répondit le major. A demain, fit-elle au colonel. Au fait, SG6 est allée désactiver le socle de P7G545. Tout s'est bien passé, ça en fait un de moins à craindre…

   Jack lui fit un signe de tête et la regarda se diriger de l'autre côté du rideau pour poser un dernier regard sur Daniel.

-Et maintenant reposez-vous, ordonna le médecin à Jack.

-A vos ordres, obéit-il avec un salut militaire grotesque.

   Satisfaite, Janet alla dans son bureau et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Jack ferma les yeux et décida de s'accorder enfin un peu de répit quand il entendit Daniel bouger dans le lit juste à côté. Le colonel tourna la tête vers le bureau du docteur Fraiser, et souleva lentement ses couvertures avant de sortir du lit. Il mit sa robe de chambre et alla tirer légèrement le rideau avant de s'asseoir sur la seule chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit de son équipier. Daniel avait la tête tournée vers le mur, et soupira au bout de quelques instants.

-Salut, lui dit enfin Jack.

   Le jeune homme se retourna et leva des yeux bleus encore fiévreux vers son équipier. Jack sursauta quand il vit pour la première fois le visage de l'archéologue. Il était recouvert d'égratignures et de coupures. Daniel ne manqua pas de remarquer l'expression du colonel.

-C'est… l'écran de contrôle de la petite salle qui m'a explosé à la figure, s'efforça-t-il de sourire. C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. Les coupures ont été faites par des éclats de verre, elles étaient nettes et peu profondes Janet a dit que ça ne laissera aucune trace.

   Jack hocha simplement la tête pour éviter de dire une banalité.

-Et sinon, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Fatigué, mais ça peut aller, répondit Daniel avec un regard absent.

   Jack baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était le moment d'aborder le sujet, mais finit par se dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleure occasion.

-J'ai parlé avec Carter, commença-t-il.

-Je sais.

   Jack haussa un sourcil.

-Je croyais que vous dormiez.

-Je n'avais pas envie de parler, confessa Daniel.

   Le jeune homme tourna de nouveau la tête vers le mur.

-C'est de ma faute.

   Il avait dit ces mots si doucement que Jack dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Le colonel décida de ne rien répondre pour permettre à Daniel de dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Je l'ai trahie. Ce n'était pas si important. J'aurais dû me taire. J'ai fait d'elle ce qu'elle est devenue.

   Jack choisit d'intervenir à ce moment-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

   Daniel continuait de fixer le mur et força sa gorge nouée à avaler sa salive.

-C'était le jour qui précédait les résultats. On avait été invités à une fête étudiante – ou plutôt _elle_ avait été invitée, et moi je l'ai suivie – et au bout de quelques heures, elle m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait rentrer se coucher. Elle a insisté pour que je reste et que je continue de m'amuser. J'ai fini par rentrer mais elle n'était pas là. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions et quand elle est revenue, je dormais déjà. Le lendemain, on attendait les résultats, elle avait l'air extrêmement confiante. La police du campus est arrivée et nous a dit que les résultats n'arriveraient pas parce qu'ils avaient été faussés. Lucy avait été filmée sans le savoir en train d'entrer de nouvelles données dans l'ordinateur, mais l'image n'était pas nette, et j'ai été interrogé. Quand on m'a demandé si elle était avec moi au moment des faits, j'ai dit la vérité, je…

   Daniel s'interrompit et leva des yeux tourmentés vers Jack.

-Il m'aurait suffi de dire oui, Jack. J'ai… j'ai gâché sa vie. Sam a raison, je ne suis qu'un…

-Bon arrêtez maintenant, le coupa Jack. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'énerve de vous entendre dire ça. C'est elle qui a gâché vos vies, pas vous ! Quel besoin avait-elle de tricher et de vous obliger à être un complice indirect. Vous savez ce que ça aurait pu vous coûter, un faux témoignage ? Ca va jusqu'à la prison, ça ! Vous avez simplement été honnête, Daniel.

   Le jeune archéologue avait fermé les yeux.

-Et répondez à cette question : si vous aviez menti, comment auriez-vous vécu avec ? Est-ce que le résultat aurait été différent ? 

   Daniel rouvrit les yeux et chercha des réponses dans ceux de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement pas, admit-il.

-Donc vous avez eu raison d'agir comme vous l'avez fait, parce qu'au moins vous avez la conscience tranquille. Lucy n'a récolté que ce qu'elle méritait. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que la seule sanction ait été le renvoi… 

-Peut-être que si je lui avais accordé une deuxième chance…, réfléchit le jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas réellement nous faire de mal.

-Quoi ?

-Quand elle nous a manqués, dans le désert. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Vous avez vu comme elle a crevé les pneus de votre voiture ?

-Et alors ?

   L'archéologue adressa un regard amer à son équipier.

-Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort, où qu'elle soit…

-C'est plutôt à vous de lui en vouloir : ce qu'elle vous a fait m'écœure.

   Daniel baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, forcé d'admettre que Jack avait raison.

-Merci, Jack.

   Le colonel sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'archéologue.

-Mais je vous en prie !

-Jaaack ! râla le jeune homme en essayant tant bien que mal de se recoiffer.

   Une voix féminine vint interrompre l'échange.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette agitation ? s'exclama Janet Fraiser. Colonel ! Que faites-vous hors du lit ?!

-Euh… , balbutia Jack.

-Allez tout de suite vous recoucher ! Vous fatiguez mon patient.

-Oh, vous savez Janet, tenta de s'interposer Daniel.

-Pas de mais, coupa la jolie brunette d'un ton faussement agressif. Allez mon colonel ! Ouste ! 

-J'y vais, j'y vais ! fit Jack en se levant, prenant soin de ne pas arracher l'intraveineuse de Daniel dans la précipitation. 

-Et vous, vous avez intérêt à vous rendormir illico, lança-t-elle au linguiste. Sinon, je vous remets sous sédatif !

   Janet Fraiser était bien une des seules personnes du SGC contre qui personne n'oserait jamais se rebeller. Elle avait entendu Jack bouger dès le début, mais elle connaissait ses patients, qui étaient aussi ses amis, et elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le jeune archéologue, elle avait donc décidé de laisser les deux amis seuls pendant un moment. 

   Daniel lui adressa ce regard de chien battu qui faisait fondre tout le personnel féminin de la base et se renfonça dans son lit, gratifié du plus beau sourire du docteur. Avant de se remettre sous les couvertures, Jack se tourna une dernière fois vers son équipier et lui murmura :

-Au fait… la prochaine fois qu'on part en vacances, c'est moi qui choisis l'endroit !…

   Daniel ferma les yeux et se rendormit le sourire aux lèvres.

FIN 

Vali-valou, finiii ! N'oubliez pas une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! )


End file.
